


A Different Note

by Obscurilicious



Category: jackie & ryan
Genre: F/M, ben barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscurilicious/pseuds/Obscurilicious
Summary: A chance meeting leads to romance.





	1. Chapter 1

There it was again. You opened your window over the kitchen sink to get a breeze while you washed the dishes and you heard a guitar playing, then the lightest sound of singing, though it was too far away to make out the song or even the voice. You had heard it the last few evenings after dinner and your curiosity was piqued. You had just gotten home from school and work and you were tired after a long Monday, but you decided to finish up your chores later and called your dog, a great brown mangy mutt, to go for a walk.

“Stevie?” you called up the steps.

“Yeah?” your younger brother called down from his room.

“I’m gonna take Ringo for a walk. You hittin’ the books?”

“Yeah, sis.”

“OK, be back in a while.”

“K.”

You put on your jacket, grabbed a poop baggy from the container by the door and headed out, stopping in front of your tiny two-story shotgun house to listen for the music, hoping that it continued until you found the source.

You decided it was coming from the direction of the little playground area about a block away. You headed that way, only moderately patiently waiting while Ringo left messages on every tree, lamp post and fire hydrant along the sidewalk.

As you rounded the corner to where the playground was, you noted that it was pretty much empty and that the music had stopped. You sighed and started to turn to head home when you heard strumming from across the playground.

* * *

Ryan was sitting off to the side of the playground beneath a tree on the barely there February grass. It wasn’t precisely warm or comfortable, but he had certainly survived worse. Like when his stepfather had told him to get out before he threw him out, or when his friend Cowboy had died, or when Jackie had told him the next time he left not to come back.

Not that he blamed her. She needed something he wasn’t sure he could ever give – hell, he wasn’t even sure he had a heart to offer. They had been over from the beginning, if he was honest with himself. Their worlds were too different; Jackie could never love him for who he was, she just saw what she thought he could be. Trouble was, he didn’t want what she thought he could be.

He just wasn’t sure what he did want.

He did know that his trips had become an escape instead of an adventure. He actually liked the settled down life he had when he was with Jackie. He just had to be honest with himself and admit that he wanted the life – but not with her.

He had spent his life putting everything he had into his songs, and he didn’t really feel like he had much left except the music. Honestly, he was lost.

If music wasn’t his life, what was?

* * *

He was vigorously strumming his guitar in an old folk song that he didn’t feel like singing along with when a giant slobbery dog dove on Ryan, drenching his face in so much dog slobber that he was actually worried about drowning.

“Ringo! Down! I’m so sorry. He thinks he’s a puppy and can just sit on anyone and give kisses.” You tried to pull the mutt off the musician until Ringo decided to zig when you wanted him to zag, leaving you to land in the dog-slobber-drenched stranger’s lap. Then in his effort to chase something that caught his doggy fancy, Ringo yanked your arm nearly out of its socket, making you sprawl flat on your back across the  _complete stranger’s_ lap.

You rolled off of his lap and said,“I’m so sorry!” repeatedly as the man tried to set his guitar down and help you control your dog so your shoulder didn’t get dislocated. Once he set his beloved instrument into the case, he got to his knees, grabbed the leash above where it was looped around your wrist and pulled. He made some progress, but then the dog took off again and yanked the man’s arm and pulled him, causing him to land on top of you.

“I’m so sorry!” he began to say to you as he felt you begin to shake in terror underneath him. He looked down and saw that you were actually laughing, looking up at him with bright Y/E/C eyes. He noticed that you were pretty – really pretty. And then he remembered that he was pretty much lying flat on top of you, occasionally being jerked by the dog still attempting to escape. To an onlooker it probably looked vulgar, to be honest, and he quickly apologized again and rolled off of you.

You scrambled to your feet and wrestled Ringo for control. “Ringo, you mangy mongrel, behave yourself or I will buy you cheap dog food for the rest of your life! SIT!!”

Almost as if the threat to his culinary fare was understood and feared, Ringo dropped to his massive haunches and looked ashamed.

You looked down at the stranger lying flat on his back laughing, hat pulled off during the struggle and dirt and grass stains on his clothes. You sank to your knees beside him and asked, “Are you OK? I just wanted to see who was playing guitar, I didn’t expect my dog to think you were a fluffy toy.”

At your description of him as a fluffy toy, he started laughing harder. You were kind of ready to back away slowly at this point.

“OK. So, sorry my dog, who is actually trained to attack, jumped on you…and slobbered all over you. And then dragged me on top of you – y’know, I’m just gonna go.”

He hopped to his feet at that point and said, “I’m not a nutcase, promise. I just had a bad day and this actually kinda made it better.”

“Oh, OK,” you said with a small smile.

“I’m Ryan Brenner,” he said, extending his hand.

“Y/N Y/L/N,” you said, shaking his hand. “I’m sorry you had a bad day. But I’ve heard your music the last few days and wanted to find you.”

“Here I am,” he said softly.

You found yourself staring, noticing that he had dark brown eyes, almost black, and a truly sweet smile. “Are you from around here? I’ve never seen you before. I would remember,” you blurted, then realized what you said as a slight blush creeped onto Ryan’s cheeks.

“No, we haven’t met. I would remember, too,” he said kindly, both of you blushing now. “I’m staying with friends until I save up to get a place. But they have little ones, so I can’t play after they put them to bed. I hoped I wouldn’t bother anyone here.”

“Oh you weren’t bothering me! I liked it, I wanted to hear it better.”

“You wanna?” he said, gesturing under the tree, inviting you to join him.

“Yeah. If Ringo will let me,” you said ruefully, taking a seat across from where he had been sitting.

Ryan sat back down and picked up his guitar.

“I hope we didn’t hurt your guitar. Or you! Are you OK?” you asked, embarrassed again.

“I’m fine,” he drawled. He had a slight Southern accent and everything he said sounded like a caress. “And so is my guitar.”

“Good,” you answered with a smile.

He started strumming lightly, then began to play an old folk song that you remembered your grandmother singing to you when you were younger. You closed your eyes and lay back in the grass, transported by Ryan’s song to an easier time when Granny had been around to take care of you and you had just been a kid.

Ryan watched you whisper along with the words to the song he sang, a little bit enchanted by your smile.

When the song ended, you sat up and beamed at him. “You have a wonderful voice, Ryan. Are you a professional musician?”

“Thank you,” he said softly in his silken whiskey voice. “I gave it a shot. Hard to do these days if you don’t know someone.”

“And you don’t know anyone?”

“Oh, I know lots of people. Just not anyone in the music industry to speak of,” he said with a chuckle.

“What are you doing now?” you asked, at ease with the singer and wanting to know more about him.

“My friend got me a job at a construction company, so I’m working on some building projects around town. How about you?”

“I go to school and work on campus in the library and wrangle my little brother the rest of the time.”

Ryan had a concerned look on his face. “Are your folks gone?”

“Yeah, they passed when Steve was a baby. Car accident. So we went to live with my Granny and she got sick my first year of college and passed a year or so later. So I did some fancy footwork and got to be Stevie’s guardian. He’s 11 years younger than me, so he’s getting to a real tough age. But we make do.”

“Sounds like you’re real busy. Ever get to have some fun?”

“If by ‘fun’ you mean collapsing on the sofa with a bowl of ice cream and watching something on Netflix, then yeah, my life is a party,” you said with a laugh. “And, actually I should get home. Stevie will be wondering if I’m dead, and then the little shit will start rifling through my stuff to sell.”

“Huh?”

“Oh my God, I’m kidding! He’s a great kid, I shouldn’t say stuff like that to you; you don’t know him. We just have some silly jokes like that. I think gallows humor is imprinted in our DNA.”

“Yeah, I s’pose when you lose a lot you have to laugh so you don’t cry, right?” he said with a small smile.

You gave him an appraising look. “You sound like you know about that first hand.”

“Little bit, yeah. You want some company walkin’ home?” he asked as he hopped up and offered you a hand.

“Sure. That’d be nice,” you said softly, accepting his hand. He gently pulled you to your feet, his hand strong and calloused. There was a silly flutter in your stomach when he didn’t let go of your fingers right away.

He cleared his throat and gestured to the park  entrance. You walked along in silence for a moment – not awkwardly, just quietly.

“Do you ever teach guitar?” you asked out of the blue.

“Little here and there. Nothing formal. Why?”

“Steve has been asking to learn. We have our grandfather’s guitar, which I have no idea if it’s even any good, but he wants to.”

“I could take a look at the guitar and let you know if it’s in good shape.”

“Yeah? That would be great.”

“And I could show your brother a few things if he wants me to,” he added, wanting to see your smile again.

“How much would you charge?” you asked, a little worry in your voice.

“How about you scoop me up some of that ice cream and I’ll join you for a movie sometime?”

“Oh! I…are you…was that…”

“Me asking you out…or in? Yes. I’d like to get to know you if you want.”

“I’d like that, too,” you said with a smile. “This is me. Wanna meet Steve? Or do you need to get going?”

“No, I’d like to meet him.”

“OK, c’mon in.”

You opened the door and let Ringo loose and yelled up the steps to Steve. He came barreling down the steps in the way that only a 14 year old boy can, only to stop at the bottom and stared at Ryan, sizing him up.

“Steve, this is Ryan. He plays guitar, I thought you might like to meet him.”

“Steve, pleasure to meet you,” Ryan said, extending his hand to your brother.

Steve extended his hand cautiously, obviously suspicious of any man that came near his sister. Ryan actually found their protective relationship to be sweet and didn’t take offense. “Nice to meet you, Ryan. How did you two meet?”

“I heard music and followed it to this very Pied Piper…or Pied Strummer, I guess,” you said with a laugh. “Then Ringo dumped a gallon of slobber on him and tripped me on top of him.”

“It was the highlight of my day, I promise,” Ryan said with a goofy little smile.

Steve looked between the two of you and said, “Well, nice to meet you. Y/N and I both have homework, though, so you should probably get going.”

“Steven!” you exclaimed, embarrassed.

“That’s OK,” Ryan said. “I don’t wanna mess up your schedule. It was nice meeting you both.”

You shot your brother an evil look and said, “Would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow? I was going to make stew.”

Ryan shot his eyes over to Steve and a guy thing happened, then Ryan said, “I’d like that a lot. Can I bring anything?”

You smiled brightly. “Yourself and your guitar! Around 6?”

“See you then,” he said softly.

“I’ll walk you out,” you said, shooting Steve one last look.

You reached the front porch and gestured to the swing and said, “Wanna sit for a minute?”

Ryan nodded his head toward the door and said, “Sure it’s OK?”

“Yeah. He’s just protective because…we’re all we’ve got, y’know?”

“Yeah, I get it.”

“Do you have any family?”

“My mom is still alive, but my stepfather threw me out when I was 15, so…well, I haven’t seen her in a long time.”

“So you’re alone?” you said softly.

“I have some good friends.”

“Sometimes that’s better. My Dad had a sister but she didn’t want anything to do with us. Never approved of Dad marrying Mom, so she didn’t want us around. Haven’t seen her since the funeral when I was 12.”

“I’m sorry. But you had your Granny, right?”

You smiled, touched that he’d remembered that you called your grandmother Granny. “Yeah. And she was great.”

“So you’re in school, huh? That’s great. What for?”

You talked a little bit about school and music and things to do around town, then he stood to go.

“I better get going so you can do your homework. And Steve has been giving me the evil eye out the window.”

 “He has?” you sputtered as you looked at the window to see the curtain drop. “That little turd.”

Ryan laughed and picked up his guitar case. “He’s just looking out for his sister. Can’t say I blame him. If I had a sister half as pretty as you I’d be careful.”

“Ryan! That was sweet yet sexist,” you said with a chuckle.

He smiled and said, “See you tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait.”

* * *

You went inside and Steve said, “We’re bringing home strangers now?”

“No, I am. Unless you count Ringo as a we. Then yes, we are.”

“We don’t know anything about this guy. He could be a serial killer, Y/N!”

“I like him, Stevie. He’s nice and he’s handsome and he’s talented. And I can’t remember the last time a guy like him was interested in me.”

Your brother looked down. “Coz of me.”

“No! Steve, I don’t care if the guy is Romeo carrying a dozen roses, you and I are a team.”

“But you think this guy is nice, huh?”

“Yeah. And he said he’d look over Grandpa’s guitar and show you a few things. So that’s good, huh?”

“Yeah. And if he’s nice, I guess that’ll be cool. But I’m still gonna keep an eye on him.”

“Of course you are,” you said, pulling him into a hug. “That’s why you’re the most awesomest babiest brotherest in the wholest widest worldest!”

“Oh my God, please never say that in front of my friends,” he said as he hugged you back. You weren’t insulted, he always hugged back and you had provided him with his only consistent family for his entire life. He just had a reputation to keep up.

“When did you get so tall, Steviest?” you said as you ruffled his hair, actually having to reach up to do it.

“When you weren’t looking,” he said as he playfully pushed your hand away.

“Impossible. I’m always looking,” you joked. “Homework done?”

“No, I have some more to do.”

“Me, too. Let’s get to it, OK?”


	2. Chapter 2

You hurried home from class to start chopping and mixing and baking, oh my! You were ridiculously nervous about Ryan coming for dinner and wondered if stew was really an impressive enough meal. But you were also making a pie and biscuits, so you hoped it would be enough.

Ryan worked construction and Steve was a bottomless pit of growing boy, so you made a triple batch of stew and a double batch of biscuits. By the time you were done making the stew, the biscuits were ready to go in the oven and the pie was cooling, there was just enough time for you to shower and get ready without looking like you put too much effort into your appearance.

It was hard work being a domestic goddess.

After you stared into your closet for a while, you finally settled on nice jeans and a scoop-neck lightweight sweater with tiny flowers embroidered around the neckline. You were going for nice but comfortable so Steve wouldn’t flip out at too much effort but Ryan wouldn’t think he wasn’t worth an effort. You hoped you hit the sweet spot.

Ryan had rushed home after work to shower and change into better jeans and iron a button down shirt that he rolled up to his elbows, then went to a flower shop and got a small bouquet of flowers. He was really nervous. You seemed like a nice girl and he hadn’t really told you that much about himself.

What if his past scared you off? It wasn’t like he had led an impressive life. Interesting, sure. But what if you heard about his wandering and didn’t want to take a chance on him? What if your brother didn’t want him around you because Steve would be afraid that he’d run off and leave you brokenhearted?

Could he promise his feet wouldn’t get itchy and he wouldn’t run off and leave you brokenhearted? He knew he was done with that life, but he had lived it so long it would be easy to assume that he would want to go back at some point.

Ryan appeared at the door a few minutes before 6. He had actually hesitated on your front porch before he knocked. He had gotten himself so twisted up that he almost ran away, and who knew if you two would even like each other? But then he looked at the porch swing  and thought, yeah, you already liked each other and yeah, you were worth taking a chance.

He just hoped you thought he was worth it, too.

He took a deep breath, took the plunge and knocked on the screen door.

The front door was open and he heard you call out a ‘come in’ from somewhere in the back of the house, so he let himself in and followed the noise and delicious smells to the kitchen. He had been in and out pretty quickly, but he took the time to look around a bit on the way through this time.

The house was a combination of old and new. Everything was tidy and comfortable, a fluffy cushion in the antique rocker while the more modern sofa and chair had toss pillows and blankets tossed over the backs. The walls were painted a soothing blue with natural woodwork that was shining from a recent cleaning.

The walls and the piano in the corner had family pictures from several generations and Ryan smiled to see a younger version of you with a couple that must have been your parents. You were holding a baby that he assumed was Steve, and you all looked so happy. He had never known that kind of love from his relatives and he couldn’t imagine the sense of loss you must still carry with you.

He went into the bright kitchen, colorful fabrics on the windows and chairs, the walls a cheerful yellow. You smiled at him as you pulled a pan of biscuits out of the oven. His stomach growled so loud that he was glad you had music playing to cover the sound.

“Perfect timing, Ryan,” you said as you transferred the biscuits from the pan into a towel-lined basket. “Would you please call Steve? He’s up in his room plotting world domination.”

“Sure,” he said with a chuckle. He walked back out into the living room and called up the steps that dinner was ready and returned to the kitchen.

He realized that he was still holding the flowers he had gotten you. “I brought you these,” he said quietly, not meeting your eyes as he presented the bouquet.

“Thank you, Ryan!” you said. “They’re lovely! Let me find a vase.”

Steve came into the kitchen to find you bent over digging around under the sink and Ryan studiously looking anywhere but at your bottom sticking up in the air.

You appeared with a vase and filled it with water and put the flowers in it, then turned around to put them on the table to find Steve staring at an uncomfortable Ryan.

“You guys hungry?” you asked, assuming that would break the tension.

You were correct in assuming that their stomachs would overcome their testosterone. You pointed to the spot next to yours for Ryan and set the stew, a bowl of salad and the biscuits on the table.

“OK Ryan we have sweet tea, soda, diet soda and water. I should have grabbed some beer at the store, I didn’t think of it, sorry.”

“No, tea is great, thanks,” he said quietly.

“I’ll take some tea, too, Y/N,” Steve attempted.

“Yeah, get your own, jackass, you’re not a guest,” you said, sticking your tongue out at your brother while you poured three glasses of tea. You handed them each their tea and then went and got yours and the pitcher and brought it to the table, then stuck the second tray of biscuits in the oven and set the timer.

Ryan was watching your efficient movement around the kitchen but waited until you joined them at the table to begin passing bowls and serving himself. Then he tasted the stew and closed his eyes in delight. “This is delicious, Y/N. Did your Granny teach you how to cook?”

“Yeah, we both helped her out in here.  Steve can cook as well as I can but I bake better,” you bragged.

“Well hats off to you, buddy, I can’t cook much more than a can of beans,” Ryan admitted ruefully.

“Think that’s women’s work, huh?” Steve replied, trying to find fault in Ryan.

“Um no, not at all. I just never really had a chance to learn.”

“Why’s that?” Steve asked, a bit belligerently.

“Steven, he’s our guest, not a criminal to be interrogated,” you hissed at your brother.

“It’s OK, Y/N,” Ryan says placidly, covering your hand with his. “I left home when I was a little bit older than you, Steve. I wasn’t really around anyone to teach me like you were when I was young and since I’ve grown up I’ve been traveling mostly.”

“See? Not a misogynist, Steven. You, on the other hand are being a rude jackass and if you can’t be pleasant company maybe you should take your dinner into the other room?”

Ryan smiled and said, “Steve, could you please pass me the biscuits?”

Steve seemed to calm down at the polite, normal request. Dinner progressed with normal, civil conversation after that. Ryan and Steve both complimented you on the pie and you curtsied a little in embarrassment.

After dinner, Steve went back upstairs and you and Ryan cleaned up the kitchen together.

“I’m sorry about my brother,” you said quietly as he washed and you dried and put away.

“Like I said yesterday, I’d be protective, too.”

“I’ve just not really dated much. Did the whole ‘One love affair didn’t get anywhere’ thing. After that I shut down for a long time. But Steve took it almost as hard as I did when that guy dumped me, so I haven’t brought anyone else home. Ha, lucky you, you see the results.”

“Hey, he’s a great kid who loves his sister. What’s wrong with that?”

“Well, you’re a patient man, Ryan. Most guys run when they hear I have custody of my brother, let alone standing still when he’s been a dick to you.”

“Sounds like those were boys, then,” he said with a sweet smile that you noticed made his eyes crinkle. “I was real nervous about coming over here tonight, though.”

“Why?” you asked, genuinely surprised.

“I figured we’d have that first date talk where you ask me questions about my life and I answer them and then you politely ask me to leave because it’d be silly for you to run away screaming from your own house,” he said with a self-deprecating smile.

“Oh, that sounds bad. Maybe we should have this conversation sitting down?” you said, taking his hand and squeezing it, smiling gently at him.

He smiled back, and for some reason his story didn’t seem so heavy with you holding his hand. His heart felt lighter, his soul felt as free as it had in years. And, somehow he knew that you weren’t going to run away screaming.

* * *

 

You went back out to the porch and sat on the swing. Ryan could tell that it was one of your favorite spots. You didn’t exactly plop down with one leg curled under you, but it was quick and practiced. You sat sideways and faced the street.

He caught the rhythm and slid into the seat next to yours smoothly. He looked straight ahead while he pondered what to tell you. Remarkable how nervous he had been about this and yet had not considered the moment at all. Maybe he’d thought it wouldn’t get this far, that your connection was not all he had remembered it to be, when in fact it had been even stronger.

You pushed the swing along with your toe and looked at his profile. He was very handsome, yes, but that wasn’t what made him special. His eyes held so many mysteries and such pain, yet there was kindness and joy there, too.

You reached over and gently took his hand. “Hi, there.”

He smiled shyly at you. “Trying to put my thoughts in order.”

“How about we start with something easy? How long have you been playing guitar?” you asked with a smile.

He grinned. “You’re gonna be sweet to me no matter what, huh?”

“Sweet as pecan pie. Want another piece, by the way?”

“Yeah?” he asked hopefully.

“Actually, do you have any way to heat up lunch at work?”

“No, I sure don’t.”

“Ah well I made extra in case you wanted to take some for lunch. But I can send some pie along. Or you can come here if you’re nearby. I’m home during the lunch hour on Wednesday.”

“If you’re trying to fatten me up, I hate to tell ya, but this is about as fat as I get,” he said with a half smile.

You stiffened and dropped his hand. He looked up at you in surprise, afraid that he had upset you or hurt your feelings.

Your eyes were looking worriedly at a car that had pulled up across the street, though. “Hey, let’s go inside and you can have your pie in there, OK?”

“What’s wrong?” he asked you quietly, on alert. Ryan was a peaceful man, but that didn’t mean he had never had to defend himself. And he could see fear and anxiety in your eyes.

And he felt very protective.

“Come inside, Ryan, please,” you said quietly, getting up off the swing and pulling him by the hand to his feet.

“Tell me what you’re afraid of, Y/N,” he said calmly.

“Y/N!” he heard a voice call from the street. Ryan turned to see the owner of the voice.

There was a medium man coming up the sidewalk to stand at the bottom of the steps. Medium height, medium weight, medium brown hair and eyes…just drab. There was nothing notable about him until you looked into his eyes and saw the absolute potential for violence. This was a person who would hit first and ask later.

Ryan knew the type. He had met countless men like him in his travels, so pissed off at life that they wanted to make everyone around them as miserable as they were. His stepfather had been such a man, too. He had learned early that if he didn’t protect what was his that he would lose it.

Funny, right now he felt like you were his.

“Who’s this guy, Y/N?” he said in a mean tone of voice.

“None of your business, Mike,” you said quietly.

Ryan stepped forward and held out his hand. Mike came up to meet him on the porch and took it, putting entirely too much into his grip and watching Ryan for a flinch. “I’m Ryan Brenner, pleasure to meet you.”

Mike had to look up to stare into Ryan’s eyes, and Ryan knew he didn’t like that. He also didn’t flinch from the handshake. In fact, he put a little something extra into his grip.

“Brenner. That a Jewish name?” he asked pleasantly, though Ryan could tell that there was nothing pleasant about his inquiry.

“I do believe it is, somewhere in my family tree. Wasn’t raised with much religion.”

“You bangin’ a Jew, Y/N?” he asked, giving you a nasty look.

Ryan stiffened until you slipped your arms around his waist and cuddled into his side, one hand on his chest as his hand rested possessively on your hip. “Not yet, but look at him! I certainly plan to. Tall, dark and handsome! I guess Santa got my letter and just answered it late.”

“Well thank you, darlin’,” he said with a sweet smile and a squeeze.

“You’re making a mistake, Brenner. I been askin’ her out for months. You should step away.”

“Well, if you’ve been asking her out for months and she said yes to me an hour after we met, maybe you should be the one to step away.”

“Come on inside, Ryan. Let me get you another piece of pie,” you said as you gently tugged his arm.

“Real nice to meet you, Mike,” Ryan said with a pleasant smile.

“Yeah, you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

When you got inside, you dragged Ryan into the kitchen and let the doorstop up. After the door swung shut so Steve wouldn’t overhear, you hissed, “What the hell was that, Ryan?”

“That guy is a jerk. And you’re scared of him. I don’t like men who scare women.”

“You were a little scary. Why didn’t you just come inside?”

“He saw us together, Y/N. All that would have done was delay things until you were alone.”

You shivered at the thought of being alone with Mike.

Ryan noticed the reaction. He reached over and took your hand and said, “I’d really like to give you a hug right now, but not sure if you’d want one from me.”

“Why would I not want one from you?” you asked, puzzled.

Ryan scratched the back of his neck, using the motion to avoid your eyes for a moment. “'Cause you were mad at me a minute ago and because you don’t know me very well and because another guy upset you and I’m a man so you might not want any man touching you?”

You took a step toward him and tentatively slid your arms around his waist, hoping that you weren’t freaking him out but you really needed to lean on someone right then.

Ryan gently wrapped you in his arms, rubbing your upper back a little. “You take care of everyone. Heck, you’ve only known me for a day and you’re trying to take care of me. Who takes care of you?”

You took a bit of a stuttered breath and said, “Steve does his best.”

“But he’s a kid. So, how about you just let me take care of you for a little bit?”

You were quiet for a bit, letting the sound of his heartbeat and even breathing calm you. Then you stepped out of the circle of his arms, your movement making him drop his hold right away.

You looked down for a few beats and then began talking. “He moved in next door about eight months ago. His aunt owned the house since before we came to live with Granny. They were good friends and she was always kind to us. She got arthritis in her knees real bad and couldn’t handle the stairs anymore, so she moved to a senior community and rented out this house. The people that were there before were really nice. I used to babysit for their kids and they had a boy around Steve’s age.

“But then about a year ago she told them they had to move out in two months because her nephew was getting out of jail and needed a place to stay. He moved in a few months later and started asking me out right away.”

“And when you said no, it made him mad, huh?”

You nodded. “Yeah. I’ve just been trying to stay away from him, y’know? But he’s really starting to scare me. It’s just this…feeling he gives me. Like he’s always watching. His eyes on  me make me feel dirty.”

“Has he threatened you?” he asked in a very quiet voice.

“No. I’ve always told him that I wasn’t interested in dating.”

“And then he sees us holding hands on the front porch.”

“Yeah. I just didn’t even think about it until I saw him. I’m really sorry I got you involved with this. I…I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore,” you said, your eyes on your shoes.

“Hey,” he said, gently nudging your chin up with his fingers. “I’m tougher than I look.”

“Yeah, I saw that,” you whispered. His eyes were so dark and you were getting really distracted. You blinked a few times. “So how’d you get so tough?”

“Ah, yeah, I guess we were about to get to my story, huh?”

“Yup. But I’ll sweeten the deal with pie. Want a glass of milk? Or coffee?”

“Milk would go great with the pie, thanks.”

You cut him a generous slice of pie and poured him a big glass of milk.

“In here or sofa?” you asked.

“Sofa? We can talk for a while after if you want.”

You grinned. “I want.”

Ryan ignored the pull on his body that those words created. You were a beautiful woman and of course he would like to be with you intimately when the time came, but he knew you wouldn’t be there for a while. And he was fine with that. You had been on your own long enough that you were protective of your little family, and it would take a lot for you to lower your defenses.

Not to mention you still didn’t know about his past. That might be enough to turn you off getting to know him better, let alone dating him or being with him.

You sat in the middle cushion of the sofa and Ryan hesitated, not sure whether he was supposed to sit next to you or in the chair next to the sofa.

After a moment, you looked at him and saw the uncertainty in his expression, so you smiled and patted the cushion next to you. “Don’t wanna have to yell across the room, right?” you said, hoping you weren’t being too forward.

“Right,” he replied, a soft smile of his own on his face.

“Wanna turn on a movie or some music while you eat your pie?”

“Uh oh. You think we’ve known each other long enough to pick a movie together?” he joked.

“Well, I assume you have great taste since you asked me out,” you answered with a flirty little wink.

Ryan’s stomach flipped. Lord, that wink. He felt himself falling for you, damned if he didn’t.

“Good point. Yeah pick us out a movie, Y/N.”

You pondered for a moment and the smiled like a light bulb went on in your head. “I know just the movie!”

And damned if Tombstone wasn’t one of his all time favorite movies.

* * *

He ate his pie as slowly as he could, both to savor it and to delay the natural questions afterwards. You had shared a lot about your life, so it was only fair that he do the same, yet he was afraid to see the doubt and inevitable distance it would create in your new relationship.

Nevertheless, he finished his pie and his milk and said, “That was the best pecan pie I have ever had, and pecan is my favorite. Thanks, Y/N.”

“It’s all in Granny’s recipe. Follow the directions and you can’t go wrong,” you said modestly.

“You wanna pause this and talk awhile? Coz it’s one of my favorite movies and not gonna lie, if it’s on I’ll be distracted,” he said with a chuckle.

“Sure,” you said softly, then turned to sit criss cross facing him. “Why do I get the feeling that this is not something you’re looking forward to doing?”

He turned in his seat a bit to face you. “My life hasn’t been…normal? I guess that’s what you’d say.”

“OK well sometimes that’s a good thing. So, where you from? I’ve been trying to place your accent.”

“I was born in West Virginia, and I kinda ran away-kinda was thrown out by my stepfather when I was fifteen.”

“So you’ve been on your own since then?” you asked softly.

“Not really,” he answered. “I met a really great group of people who kinda took me in and made me family. So, I grew up traveling, I guess.”

“Traveling? Like Romany?” you asked, reaching for his hand again.

Ryan felt you take his hand and got that fluttery feeling again. “I ran into some along the way, but no, just a group of people who looked out for each other and such.”

“So…you haven’t had a home since you left your Mom and stepfather?” you said, stroking the back of his hand with your thumb. He wondered if you even realized you were doing it, but revelled in the affectionate touch all the same.

“I stayed still for a little while here and there, but mostly I just see where the day will take me.”

You were quiet for a moment, pondering his words. He knew what was coming next. “So, you just pick up and leave?” you asked, looking at your joined hands, tracing the tattoos on his fingers.

“Yeah, that’s what I used to do.”

You looked up and met his eyes, a little uncertainty in yours. “Not anymore?”

“No, I want to make some kind of life. My friend, the one that took me under his wing? He and his girlfriend Ginny had a little boy and they stopped traveling. But he couldn’t stay put and went off on his own.

“He died a couple years ago and he was all alone hopping trains and we all just…wondered where he was, why he didn’t return our calls. And I realized that I want more than that. I want what he had and left behind.”

“You want a home and a family?”

“I hope I can find that, yeah,” he whispered.

You looked down again. “How do you know you won’t get bored and leave?” you asked in a small voice.

The question he dreaded, had been waiting for. He knew that you would ask but he had no idea how to answer.

“Do you think you’d care if I left?”

You looked up at him and took a deep breath. “I think you’re really sweet and I want to get to know you better. And that hasn’t happened for a really long time. So yeah, I think I’d care.”

He smiled and looked down a little, his cheeks a bit rosy. “I’m real happy to hear that, because I like you. And I decided to settle down before I met you, so there’s not some pressure on you to make me want to stay. I just want a different life. This is where I’m gonna lay down some roots, Y/N. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yeah, well, it remains to be seen if you’re gonna run as far and fast as you can from me and my slobbering dog and my psycho neighbor and my rude little shit of a brother.”

“Take more ‘n that to get rid of me, Y/N,” he said quietly, seriously.

You smiled at him, a genuine smile. Then you scooted over a bit closer to him, linked your arm through his and said, “Wanna watch some more of the movie?”

“Yeah. But I might make a dent in your stew leftovers in a little bit,” he said with a wink that gave you butterflies.

* * *

It was a little after 10 o’clock when the movie ended. Truthfully, neither of you wanted the evening to end but both of you had to work in the morning.

“Thank you for dinner, Y/N,” Ryan said at the door. “I didn’t even get my guitar out. Some teacher I turned out to be.”

“Just means you’ll have to come back. That is – I mean if you want to?” you started confidently, then thought maybe you were being pushy. Honestly, your emotions were all over the place with Ryan. One minute you felt like you’d known him forever and the next like you were a third grader with her first crush.

“Oh I want to,” he assured you. “Kinda wanna kiss you goodnight, too. Got an opinion on that?”

“Why, yes I do have an opinion on that!” you replied with a cheeky grin.

“Care to share?”

“I’m in favor, generally,” you replied, then made a silly pucker face.

Ryan laughed and put his hand on your cheek, then both of your smiles kind of drifted away as he leaned in to gently brush his lips against yours. You slid your hands up to his shoulders as he kissed you a tiny bit more, increasing the pressure of his mouth on yours enough to tickle your lips with his beard.

“Thank you for dinner, Y/N. It was delicious,” he said gently against your lips.

“Thursday is lasagna,” you whispered with a smile.

“That an invitation?” he asked, leaning back and looking into your eyes.

“Absolutely,” you said unequivocally, grinning happily. “I have class Monday and Wednesday until about 7:30, so Steve cooks or we have leftovers those days. So I’d love it if you weren’t busy and could come over Thursday.”

“Same time?”

“Unless you wanna come straight from work,” you suggested.

“I think I should take a shower first. Unless you want me dirty and sweaty.”

You bit your lip so you wouldn’t blurt out the innuendo that popped into your head, but it was a near thing. And from the look on Ryan’s face, he may have guessed your thought. You felt your cheeks heat at the idea, then realized that you were still leaning against Ryan’s chest, one hand on his shoulder and the other playing with his beard.

You cleared your throat, stepped away and said, “Ha yeah that’s probably a good idea.”

He looked down shyly. “I feel like I’m all over the place with you. One minute I can’t look you in the eye and the next I can’t keep my hands off of you.”

“I feel the same. One minute I feel like a bombshell and the next I’m Bambi on ice.”

Ryan laughed. “Like that, exactly! Want a little inside info, though?”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure.”

His voice dropped to a husky whisper. “You’re always a bombshell to me.You’ve been tempting me since you dropped into my lap.”

You blushed and stood on your tiptoes to give him another kiss, then you just looked at each other with dopey smiles for a while.

Ryan shook himself mentally and said, “I’ll see you Thursday then?”

“Yeah. Have a good day at work.”

You opened the door and stepped out on the porch with him and grabbed his hand. He turned to look at you and pulled you close for another quick kiss.

“Talk to you tomorrow?” he whispered.

“Yes!” you said, pulling your phone out. You exchanged phone numbers.

“Sleep well, Ryan,” you said with a dreamy smile.

“You too, Y/N.”

You watched him walk away, looking over his shoulder and waving once. Then he looked again and sent another wave and smile as he turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

You closed the door and leaned against it, sighing like a dopey pre-teen with a crush.

“You really like him, huh?”

You jumped a little, embarrassed to be caught looking so silly.

“Yeah, he’s really sweet,” you answered him honestly. “I like him a lot.”

“Cool. He seems nice.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want go out with him if you didn’t like him, buddy.”

“Did you tell him that?”

“What? No, why?”

“Just wondered if he was being nice to me because you said he had to.”

“No, I would never tell someone how to treat you, because if I had to they’d be gone. You come first. At weast until my widdle birdy is weady to weave the nest,” you said in baby talk to annoy him, rushing over to hug him and pet his head like a dog.

“Sometimes I hate you,” he said, laughing and batting your hands away from his head.

“Nahhhh you wuv me.”

“Yeah, I do. But I dunno why!”

You pulled him into a proper hug and then said, “Homework all done?”

“Yup.”

“OK take Ringo out and get to bed. It’s a little late.”

“It’s my night to do the dishes,” he said with a sigh.

“Well, it’s your lucky night 'cause Ryan helped me do them hours ago. I just need to pack our lunches.”

“Can I buy my lunch tomorrow?”

“Sure, need money?”

“Yeah, if I can.”

“Course. But get your butt in gear. You’re growing now as much –”

“As I did as a toddler and need my rest. I know, sis,” he said affectionately.

“Ok. Night, buddy. Make sure to lock up.”

“Night.”


	4. Chapter 4

As you took off your make-up and washed your face, you thought about Mike. Yes, you would prefer to think about Ryan, but Mike worried you. He had never been so aggressive before and you were concerned that he might do more than just ask you out now that Ryan was in the picture. If your attraction to Ryan was putting him in danger, maybe you should stop seeing him?

He said he could take care of himself, but you still worried that he would get hurt because of you.

But when you went to bed, you couldn’t help touching your lips and remembering the feeling of Ryan’s mustache tickling you as you felt his lips move against yours. You had been kissed before, sure, but this was your first ‘heel pop’ kiss, like you had dreamed of since the first time you had seen The Princess Diaries. Ryan’s kiss was sweet and sexy at the same time, and you lost yourself for a moment.

That had definitely never happened before.

You wondered if he felt the same.

* * *

Ryan walked home smiling. He couldn’t remember ever being so happy after a first date. You were absolutely the kindest person he had ever met, and he was over the moon that you liked him, too.

He let himself into his friends’ house quietly, brushed his teeth and made up his bed. He thought about the evening, laughing with you, holding your hand, kissing you – especially kissing you. The creepy neighbor could be a problem but you were worth it.

As he drifted off to sleep, he realized that this was the first time in years that he had gone a whole day without playing his guitar.

* * *

You floated through the next day. When you woke up, your first thought was usually of all the things you had to do, springing from your bed to get a start. But you were remembering the amazing time you’d had with Ryan the night before.

He was such a sweet man, yet he had a strength to him. He was the kind of man a woman could lean on but never have need to fear. He was a gentleman, and he understood that the word gentle didn’t take away from being a man.

When you came to the kitchen to make coffee, you saw his flowers and just got this warm feeling. He had been so sweet to bring them.

You found yourself thinking about him throughout the day and looking forward to seeing him for dinner the next night.

Around lunchtime, your phone buzzed and you saw that you had a text from Ryan.

_R: I’ve been thinking about you all day. Did I wait long enough to text to be chill? :)_

_Y: I have no chill with you, so feel free to be as dorky as I am. :)_

_R: I have a couple minutes left on my lunch break, got time for a quick call?_

_Y: I do, let me step outside and I’ll call you?_

_R: Perfect_

You signaled your boss that you were going outside to make a phone call. She waved you to go on.

“Hey there,” he answered.

“Hi,” you said in a breathy voice.

“Your voice is as pretty as I remembered,” he said.

“And you’re as sweet as I remembered.”

“I had a really great time last night.”

“Me, too. I’m glad you’re coming over again tomorrow. Wait, are you still?”

“Yeah yeah I’ll be over. I wouldn’t miss it.”

“How’s your day?”

“Not bad. Keep thinking about this really pretty girl I met.”

“Yeah? I keep thinking about this absolutely gorgeous man I met.”

“Dang, I was talking about you. You already seeing someone else?”

“Hush. You know you’re as handsome as they come.”

“Nah. But I’m glad you think so.”

“I am standing here with the dopiest look on my face right now.”

“Me, too. My friend is making faces at me, too. Just so you know how serious I am.”

“That is serious. Making faces? Goodness. And they say chivalry is dead!”

“You’re a firecracker, Y/N.”

“That good or bad, Ryan?”

“Oh, it’s good. So far everything is good.”

“Back atcha.”

“Wish I could see you today, but I guess I’ll live until tomorrow.”

“Well…you could always play your guitar on my porch instead of at the park? I might even invite you in for pie.”

“7:30?”

“Maybe a few minutes later.”

“See ya then.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Bye, Y/N.”

“Bye, Ryan.”

* * *

You were falling hard but you weren’t afraid, which amazed you. In the past, if you had an inkling of feelings for a guy, you ran the other way because you knew it was pointless.

Ryan was so different, though. He was a few years older than you and had presumably sown his wild oats, which made you irrationally jealous, but also made you realize that he really was ready to make a new life for himself and knew what that meant.

And you really wanted to help him do that.

You texted Steve to tell him Ryan was coming over later. You didn’t want him to be surprised if Ryan beat you home.

* * *

Ryan arrived at your house at 7:18. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he sat down on the swing.

A moment later the door opened and Steve stepped out onto the porch and Ryan stood up.

“Hey,” he said politely. “Y/N said you were coming over. Couldn’t wait til tomorrow, huh?”

Ryan looked down for a second and then said, “I can go if you don’t want me here. You’re her family.”

Steve shook his head. “No, she really likes you. I just hope you know how awesome she is.”

Ryan smiled. “Yeah. I think she’s pretty special.”

“OK,” Steve said. “Her ex hurt her pretty bad. I don’t want that to happen to her again.”

“I can’t promise that we’re gonna get married or anything, but I can promise I won’t deliberately hurt her.”

Your brother considered that for a moment and then nodded. “So, you’re gonna show me how to play guitar, huh?”

Ryan took the hint and pulled his guitar out of the case and handed it to Steve. He spent the next few minutes showing him a couple basic chords and proper finger positioning.

“Buddy, before your sister gets here – you know about the creepy neighbor?” Ryan said to Steve.

“Yeah?”

“Well, he saw me with your sister and he’s not happy. Can you keep an eye out and call or text me if he gets up in your business?”

“Yeah, man, I’ll keep an eye out. Thanks, Ryan,” he said sincerely.

“No problem. He seems like the type that would hurt you or Ringo if he can’t get to me or have her, so don’t step one foot into his yard. Don’t let Ringo do any business on his property. Get it?”

“Got it.”

“Good man,” he said, getting his phone out so he could exchange numbers with Steve. “If you need me, day or night, I will get here as fast as I can, alright?”

“You…you really care about her, right? You aren’t just trying to…?” Steve asked Ryan, worry for his sister plain.

“Steve, I think she’s great. Yeah, I really care about her.”

“Good. You’re a nice guy. She deserves that.”

“I don’t know about that. Seems she deserves better’n me.”

Steve shook his head. “She hasn’t even looked at a guy for years, Ryan. She thinks you’re special. As long as you’re good to her, you’re good enough.”

* * *

You pulled into your driveway to see Ryan and Steve on the front porch, Ryan’s guitar in Steve’s lap as he helped place his fingers for a chord. You hopped out of your blue Blazer and grabbed your bag. You usually parked around back but you were excited to see Ryan.

“Hi, guys!” you said.

Ryan stood as you came up the steps and you slid into his arms for a quick hug, eyes closed as you breathed in his scent.

You wanted to drag him into a kiss and from the look on his face when you stepped out of his arms, he wanted it too. However, you didn’t want to freak your brother out so you refrained from more affection.

“Hey, buddy, how was school?”

“It was OK,” he said as you all went inside. There was a nip to the air and you were chilly. You hung up your jacket and put your bag on the desk in the corner where you liked to do your homework.

“Get your History test back?” you asked.

“Yup. Got a 96.”

“Noice!” you exclaimed, giving him a headlock/hug. “I am starving. You two eat?”

“Yeah, spaghetti,” Steve answered, sitting in the chair in the living room with Ryan’s guitar.

“I had something, too,” Ryan said, but he followed you into the kitchen.

You gave him a look. “What’s ‘something?’”

“Taco Bell,” he replied with a laugh.

“Don’t kiss me, mister! And that is not a proper meal for a growing boy,” you joked.

“Well good thing Steve didn’t have it then.”

“Why? I don’t wanna kiss my brother,” you said with a saucy grin as you leaned against the counter.

“Someone you do wanna kiss?” he asked as he came over and put one hand on each side of you on the counter.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“If only he hadn’t eaten Taco Bell,” you said woefully.

“What if he brushed his teeth?” he said leaning a little closer.

“Did he?”

“No, but if he had, would you let him kiss you?” he whispered in your ear.

You tipped your head back and kissed him, then winked and said, “No, but I’ll kiss him.”

He smiled and pulled you into his arms. “I like a girl with principles.”

“Gotta believe in something.”

“I believe I’d like another kiss.”

“I believe that can be arranged,” you said, and then he kissed you, gently and sweetly.

“Swoon,” you said with a big grin.

Ryan laughed. “Are you telling me you are or I should?”

“Maybe both,” you said, pecking his nose. “Lemme go, I need to forage.”

Ryan laughed and put his hands up to indicate you were free.

“So how was work?” you asked.

“It was pretty good. Got to work outside since it’s nice and outdoor jobs are picking up.”

“You need sunscreen, sweetie,” you said as you pulled out the leftover stew and some leftover spaghetti. “Spaghetti or stew?”

Ryan was still thinking about how sweet you were to worry about him getting a sunburn when he realized you were trying to feed him. “Me?”

“Yeah, Taco Bell isn’t a meal. Don’t tell me you’re not hungry, Ryan.”

“I could eat.”

“I know, your tummy grumbled,” you said with a laugh.

“You heard that?” he said with a hand on his stomach, embarrassed. “I think it knows you.”

“Great. Of all the parts of your anatomy to recognize me, your stomach is what I get,” you said with a laugh as you put leftover stew into a pan on the stove to heat up.

“It’s not the only part, just the loudest,” he said with a smirk.

“Good to know,” you said with a wink.

Ryan walked over to you and pulled you close. “How was school?”

“Too long. I watched the clock knowing that I got to see you after,” you said honestly.

“Better watch it. You keep talking like that and you’ll never get rid of me.”

“Then I will continue to tell you how sweet and awesome you are, because I don’t want to get rid of you,” you said, standing on tiptoes to give him a quick kiss.

“You make me happy,” he said quietly.

“Good. You make me happy, too. It’s only fair that you are.”

“Kinda scary,” he said, looking down a little so he wasn’t looking into your eyes.

“I know the feeling, Ryan,” you said softly. “So here we are in my kitchen again.”

“Here we are.”

“There’s a few minutes before the stew will be warm.”

“Why didn’t you put it in the microwave?”

You shrugged. “I think it makes things taste different. I use it for some things but most of the time the stove is good enough.”

“Old fashioned girl, huh?” he asked.

“Yeah, I really am. That OK for you?” you asked, clearly not talking about cooking methods anymore.

Ryan looked into your eyes. “Good things are worth waiting for, Y/N,” he said, his cheeks a little flushed.


	5. Chapter 5

You had been dreamy all day. From the time you woke up you were off somewhere, mentally vacant.

Your friend Angie was snapping her fingers in front of your face and saying, “Earth to Y/N! Come in, Y/N!”

“Oh! Huh?” you said intelligently.

“This guy must be something if The Iron Nun is distracted,” she said before taking a bite of her salad.

You were in the little cafeteria you preferred on campus having lunch before heading to class.

“I hate that nickname,” you muttered, but then smiled. “And, yes, he is something. He’s amazing.”

“When do I get to meet him?”

You shrugged and got a sly smile on your face. “Let us see where we’re going before I throw him to the wolves.”

“Oh, I’m the wolves now?” Angie complained jokingly. “Just you wait, girly. I have stories.”

“Well, then you never get to meet him!”

* * *

You stopped at the market on your way home to get another loaf of bread to make garlic toast. Ryan had appeared in your life after grocery day, after all.

Then you went home and mixed up the ricotta and cheesy ingredients and layered it together with sauce and noodles, then whipped up some quick brownies. You had vanilla ice cream, cherry pie filling and whipped cream for Black Forest Sundaes for dessert, but the brownies were good on their own, too.

You chopped some veggies for salad and then made the garlic bread, put the lasagna in the oven and headed up to get ready.

After a quick shower, you put on some skinny jeans and a striped v-neck t-shirt. You did your hair and make-up quickly and then yelled at Steve through his door that dinner would be ready soon as you sailed past.

It was almost time for Ryan to arrive so you took the lasagna out of the oven to settle a bit before you cut it, then turned the oven up to make the garlic bread.

You heard the knock on the door and after Mike’s appearance the other night, you decided to peek out and make sure it was Ryan. It was so you waved him in.

He made his way to the kitchen and you met him with a hug.

“Hi,” he said with a grin, thrilled at your easy affection.

“Hey, you. How was your day?” you said as you headed back to stove to put the garlic bread in the oven.

“Not bad. I got a little distracted thinking about this pretty lady a few times, though,” he said shyly.

“Same thing happened to me all day. Couldn’t stop thinking about this handsome man who kissed me.”

“Oh yeah? He must be some kisser to distract you all day.”

“Oh, he is,” you said, throwing a wink over your shoulder as you closed the oven door. “Kinda hoped he’d kiss me again, but maybe I need to drop a few hints, I dunno.”

“Hmm maybe you should just kiss him.”

“Nah. I’m making him dinner, he better get his butt over here and smooch me.”

He appeared next to you before you finished and pulled you into his arms and kissed you.

“That’s more like it!” you said with a snicker, arms around his neck.

“I didn’t wanna be pushy,” he said quietly, then kissed you again. “But if my lady requests kisses then she gets kisses.”

“Oh, what else can I request?” you said with an eyebrow wiggle.

“You are full of sass today, aren’t you,” he said with a chuckle and a squeeze, obviously approving.

“I’m always full of sass. I just don’t let people see it ‘til I get to know them better and trust them, y’know?”

“Well then, I am honored to receive your sass, Y/N,” he said with one more kiss. “I have looked forward to this all day long.”

“Me, too,” you said quietly, one hand gently stroking his beard while the fingers of your other hand twirled his hair. “I can’t seem to keep my hands to myself. Let me know if it gets annoying, OK?”

Ryan looked shocked. “Are you kidding? I love how sweet you are to me. Never stop.”

You smiled and gave him another quick kiss, then stood on tiptoes and pecked his nose. “Go call Steve for dinner, please?”

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Be right back.”

* * *

Ryan groaned at how full he was. He’d had two helpings of lasagna, three pieces of garlic bread and some rabbit food he ate to be polite.

“Should we wait a bit for dessert or are you up for it now?”

Ryan looked at Steve, who ate as much as he had and also looked like he couldn’t eat another mouthful.

“How about we wait a little bit?” he asked.

“That’s fine. Steve, wanna go get Grandpa’s guitar for Ryan to look over?” you asked your brother, then asked Ryan, “If that’s OK with you?”

“Absolutely.”

Steve groaned his way out of his chair and put his dishes on the counter, then went to get the guitar. You picked up Ryan’s dishes and stacked them on yours and took them to the sink to rinse so they wouldn’t be so much work later.

* * *

You sat on the sofa as Ryan looked over your Grandfather’s guitar, declared it to need a few repairs and new strings but a solid instrument and asked Steve if he wanted to go to the music store with him over the weekend to pick up the things he’d need.

He was winning your brother over, but you knew it wasn’t calculated. He was just a good man. You were happily sitting at the other end of the couch while Ryan showed Steve a couple more chords.

When Steve got it right and beamed at Ryan’s praise, you got a little misty. He wasn’t your child, but you had raised him, and his victories and happiness gave you joy. You might have snapped a couple photos while they weren’t looking, too.

Ryan glanced over at you and saw your adoring smile. He smiled back and turned back to his pupil, praising Steve when he played a chord correctly and instructing him when he made a mistake.

After a while you noticed the time. “Steve, is your homework done, buddy?”

He groaned. “Noooo. I guess I better go. You coming for dinner tomorrow, Ryan?”

“Your sister hasn’t invited me.”

“I’m inviting you,” he said smartly.

“Oh, are you cooking, too?” you asked, though of course Ryan was welcome.

“Sure,” he said with a shrug. “Ryan can come over more than five minutes before dinner and help.”

“Oh! He slammed you, sir!” you laughed at Ryan.

“I will get here as soon as I can after work. But I remember some promise of dessert? A growing boy needs his dessert if he’s gonna do homework, Y/N,” he said with a wink.

“Fine, I will go get it and you two can play for a few more minutes,” you said as you went into the kitchen.

“You seen Mike around?” Ryan asked Steve when you went into the kitchen.

“No, man. I saw his car go by earlier but I haven’t seen him.”

“Good. I got a real bad feeling about that dude,” Ryan said quietly.

“Yeah, he’s always rubbed me the wrong way,” Steve replied.

Steve went back to strumming while Ryan asked him if he knew of him bugging anyone else in the neighborhood and they tried to figure out how to deal with the problem.

“Stop your whispering, guys, coming in with dessert,” you announced.

Ryan jumped up to help you, taking one of the dishes from you and handing it to Steve, then accepting one for himself.

Ryan groaned in happiness when he took a bite of the gooey dessert. “Y/N, this is amazing. You’re ruining me for other women.”

“My plan is working,” you said, nudging his shoulder with yours.

Steve made a gagging noise.

“You’ll get it someday, buddy,” Ryan said with a laugh.

You smiled at Ryan happily. “What are you two making for dinner tomorrow? Do I need to go to the market?”

“I dunno. Chili?” Steve asked Ryan.

“Sounds good to me,” he answered.

“Corn bread, tortilla chips or crackers?” you asked.

“You have to make cornbread, Y/N!” Steve exclaimed. “Wouldn’t be right without it.”

“Ryan might not like it, but I’ll still make it for you,” you answered indulgently.

“I bet I’ll like anything you make,” Ryan said with a smile.

“Ugh. I’m going upstairs, you two are gross.”

“See ya tomorrow, buddy. Wanna take my guitar up and practice?”

“Yeah?”

“Sure. Gotta practice if you wanna get better.”

“Thanks!”

“No problem.”

“Take Ringo out before you go to bed, Steve, he’s following you!” you called after him.

“OK,” he called back.

“He’s a good kid,” Ryan said, putting his arm around your shoulders and leaning his head against the back of the sofa facing you. “You’ve done a great job with him.”

You mimicked his pose and your noses were only a few inches apart. “Nah, he’s smart and sweet. I had nothing to do with it.”

“Oh, it just runs in the family?” he said with a wink.

You looked down a little, embarrassed and snuggled closer to his side. “You’re gonna make me conceited.”

“It’s not conceit if it’s true,” he said softly.

He was looking at you like you hung the moon. You reached up and placed your hand on his cheek, his beard soft and scratchy against your hand when you moved your hand to stroke his cheek. He leaned into your touch like he had been starved for affection.

“How lucky am I that you think so?” you whispered, then leaned up to kiss him softly.

You cleared your throat and leaned back to look at Ryan. “I ah I’m not this…friendly all the time.”

“Hey, I know that! And believe me, I get it. I am honored that you trust me. Especially knowing about where I came from,” he whispered, stroking your hair. “You could do better and I am just…awed that you let me in your house, let alone being so sweet and giving me kisses.”

“Don’t you dare tear yourself down like that! You are special and talented and so handsome and funny and kind and I just…really like you. So, don’t say stuff like that, OK?” you finished, a little embarrassed at confessing your feelings like that.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I’m not used to people looking at me like you do. It makes me feel ten feet tall and at the same time it scares the hell outta me. I want to be good enough for you, Y/N.”

“Ryan, you’re more than good enough.”

“Maybe I should just be happy that you think so?”

“Maybe you should shut up and kiss me?” you said with another eyebrow wiggle.

“Sassy girl,” he said, smiling as he leaned over to meet your lips.

You didn’t open your eyes for a few seconds after he kissed you, your dopey grin telling him how much you enjoyed his kiss. When you did open your eyes, you found a similar expression on his face. “You like sassy.”

“I sure do. Especially now that I know it’s not something everyone gets to see.”

“Good thing, ‘cause Granny always said when the good Lord was handing out sass, I went back for seconds.”

“She sounds like a great lady,” he said, stroking your hair.

“She was. My mom was, too. I wish Steve had gotten to know our parents, but I show him pictures and tell him stories when I think of something.”

“You’re a great family.”

“Thanks,” you said. “It means a lot to me that you two are getting along so well.”

“I just like him. He’s funny and ornery. Like someone else I know and am becoming real attached to.”

You pulled him into a hug. “Me, too.”

“I guess I better get out of here so I don’t oversleep in the morning.”

“Did you get enough to eat, sweetie?” you asked, the endearment rolling off your tongue without thought.

“I sure did. You trying to get me hooked so I’ll be your love slave?” he asked jokingly.

“Who knows, you just might like the job,” you said with an evil grin.

“I bet I would,” he said, then looked at you like he wanted to memorize the moment. “I am so happy you open your window when you wash dishes.”

“Me too. I think you’re about the sweetest man I’ve ever met.”

“Uh oh, did I just get friend-zoned?” he said with a fake frown.

You pulled him into a kiss and bit his lip and then licked it, pulling a groan from Ryan. “Definitely not friend-zoned. If I didn’t have the date police upstairs I might show you how not friend-zoned you are.”

Ryan closed his eyes and groaned quietly. “I think it’s time for Steve to move out and see the world,” he said with a laugh.

You laughed at his joke.

“Walk me to the porch so I can have an excuse to kiss you again?” he said after he opened his gorgeous eyes and you just looked at each other for a little bit.

“OK but first, I need to kiss this,” and you tapped his cheek under his right eye, “freckle.” Then you gently placed a kiss on the mark. “It’s just so adorable.”

Ryan winked and said, “I have lots of freckles.”

“Why, you naughty boy!” you laughed. “Are you inviting me to a freckle hunt?”

“My freckles are your freckles, darlin’,” he said with a grin.

“Definitely not friend-zoned,” you whispered.

“Definitely happy,” he whispered back, then leaned in for another kiss.

“You’re making my head spin,” you said, your hand on his chest.

“Mine’s been spinning since Ringo gave me a slobber bath,” he said with another quick kiss. “But I should go.”

“OK,” you said, standing up and grabbing his hand.

You walked to the door together holding hands, then stepped out onto the porch with him. He pulled you close and said, “I had so much fun with you and Steve tonight. Dinner was wonderful and I can’t wait to see you again.”

“I’m glad you liked it. And you’re gonna cook for me tomorrow, huh?”

“Yeah. We should probably check to make sure the fire extinguisher works,” he joked.

“Nah, you’re gonna be the chef’s assistant. Steve is a good cook.”

“How about I take you out on a real date this weekend?” he said a little hesitantly.

“I think every minute I spend with you is a real date, Ryan. But I’d love to go out.”

“Great! I told Marcus I’d help him fix something Saturday morning and Steve and I are going to the music store, and Sunday I’ll need to go to the laundromat, so Saturday night?”

“Don’t be silly, bring your laundry here. I do laundry on Sunday, I’ll throw yours in with ours.”

He grinned and said, “You don’t think it’s too soon for our underwear to be mixing it up?”

“Well, I think as long as I keep the ones I’m wearing at the time on we’ll be OK,” you said primly. “But please let me know if you’re going commando. I do love looking at your cute little butt.”

“Y/N!” he gasped dramatically but with a twinkle in his eye. “You shameless little hussy! I am not just a piece of meat for you to ogle!”

“Are ya sure? Because you’re damned fine to look at,” you said with a wink.

“So are you. And I will admit that when you bent over to get that vase out when I brought you flowers? Well, I had some thoughts.”

You slid your hands down his back to the top of his jeans, fingertips grazing the top of his backside. “Thoughts, huh?”

He closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose at the feeling of your hands sliding over his body. “Thoughts. Having some now, to be honest. Probably ought to think about baseball.”

“Like about getting to second base or…?”

He groaned and tipped his forehead against yours. “Stop teasing me, Y/N.”

“Sorry,” you whispered.

“It’s OK. I’ll get here as early as I can after work tomorrow.”

“More time with you is good,” you said against his lips. “Night, Ryan.”

“Night, Y/N,” he said, then gave you a proper kiss, then kissed your forehead and started down the porch steps.

“Ryan!” you whisper-yelled as you came over to the steps.

He turned around with a questioning look. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry I teased you.”

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. I’ll go to sleep thinking about it.”

“Me, too. Night!”

As you had the night before, you watched Ryan until he disappeared from sight, but this time when you turned to go inside you noticed Mike leaning against the post on his porch, watching you. He made a finger-gun and pointed it at you, then changed his target to the direction Ryan had gone and pulled the trigger. Then he blew you a kiss and winked. You suppressed a shiver and went inside, making sure to lock up.


	6. Chapter 6

You were a bit of a wreck Friday at work. Luckily you didn’t have classes, but you had picked up a shift for a friend on your usual day off. You were glad that the library was pretty much dead and there wasn’t much to do, because your brain kept picturing Mike staring at you and finger shooting Ryan, shivers going down your spine at the thought of him puckering up and winking at you.

You should probably stop seeing Ryan. Mike was definitely threatening him last night, and even if you warned him about it, he would probably just want to confront him. But he was such a sweet man, and you were a terrible liar, so that probably would not end well. The best thing would be to stop seeing him.

Now you just needed to get your heart and body on the same page as your mind so you could be convincing to Ryan.

Your phone buzzed; speak of the devil.

_R: Hey how’s your day going?_

_Y: I’ve had better_

_R: Something happen?_

_Y: Didn’t sleep well. Can we raincheck tonight?_

_R: You’re too tired for Steve and me to make dinner for you?_

_Y: When you put it that way I guess not :)_

_R: Hey are you ok? Coz I’m kinda worried._

_Y: I’m fine. Can’t wait to see you. Promise._

_R: ok see ya later. Missing you._

_Y: Oh sweetie, you too <3_

* * *

Ryan showed up around four that afternoon and you sort of threw yourself into his arms. You were exhausted and emotional because you hadn’t been able to sleep the night before because you imagined every sound was Mike breaking in to kill you. The more you thought about it, the more you thought that you should break it off with Ryan. But, as soon as you saw him it all flew out the window. You just wanted to be in his arms.

“Hey, what’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asked as he pulled you closer.

“I’m just really happy to see you,” you said in a quiet, shaky voice.

“Did something happen?” he asked. “You were kinda weird earlier when we were texting.”

“I’m going to get you a key made since the weather will be warming up and I’ll have the air on, so I’ll be keeping the doors locked. But I want you to be able to get in.”

He led you over to the chair and sat down, then pulled you into his lap. “Honey, what happened?” he asked, putting his hands on your cheeks and looking into your eyes. “You look tired, did you sleep OK last night?”

“No,” you whispered. “When you left last night, I turned to come inside and Mike was on his porch, just staring at me. And then he made a finger gun and pointed it at me, but then he pointed it where you went and pulled the trigger. Then he like blew me a kiss and winked at me, like he was having a ball. It was so creepy, Ryan, and I’m so scared for you.”

“I’m gonna go have a talk with him,” he said as he started to set you on your feet.

You threw your arms around him and said, “No! I just…need you right now. You make me feel safe. And you need to stay safe. I couldn’t stand it if anything happened to you, especially if it was my fault.”

Ryan was immobilized by your words. If he made you feel safe then he wasn’t going anywhere. The creepy neighbor would be there later. “Alright, I’ll stay. But if he does something to me, it’s not your fault. It’s his fault.”

He rubbed your back and kissed your hair, and then finally sang to you, which calmed you down and made you smile.

“Thank you, Ryan,” you said. “I almost kept Steve home from school today.”

“Did you tell him?” he asked, wondering why he hadn’t texted him.

“No, I didn’t want to worry him.”

“Sweetheart, he’s a big boy and he needs to know this kinda stuff,” he said tentatively, not wanting to overstep.

You sighed and said, “I know. But I want to protect him. I want to protect you both.”

“Honey, in this case telling him is protecting him.”

You sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll tell him later.”

“And, I would really like it if you would tell me right away if something like this happens again,” he said, not sure how you’d feel about his protectiveness. “I’m a big boy, I can protect myself. And you and Steve, if you’ll let me.”

He needn’t have worried. You snuggled deeper into him and whispered, “Thank you,” against his neck.

Just then, Steve came bounding down the stairs and said, “Is Ryan here?” When he saw you on his lap he did a double take. “Ah, am I interrupting?”

“Naw, buddy, have a seat. We need to talk,” Ryan said.

Steve looked at you, surprised that you were letting Ryan speak for you. He took in your tired eyes and worried expression and sat down. “What’s up?”

“Remember I told you about Mike creepin’ on your sister?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied at the same time as you said, “What?” sitting up on his lap.

“I told him the other night.”

“That wasn’t your place, Ryan,” you said with quiet anger.

“Sis, I’m glad he told me. You need to start letting me help you some. You’ve been taking care of me my whole life. Let me start paying you back.”

You looked back and forth between them and felt like something shifted. You didn’t have to be the only one to handle everything anymore. You had a safety net for the first time since your Granny had passed away. You relaxed and leaned back against Ryan’s chest and snuggled in, absorbing all the affection and comfort his embrace offered.

“When I left last night, your sister went out on the porch with me and we talked for a couple more minutes. When she turned to come inside, she saw Mike watching her. It spooked her and she didn’t sleep much last night.”

“And he threatened Ryan,” you added when he didn’t share that detail.

“Man, I wish we could do something about him.”

“Well, you can’t. You don’t have any contact with him, OK?” you said seriously.

“Someone needs to talk to him, Y/N!” your brother protested.

“It isn’t going to be either of you!”

“Then who?” he asked, frustrated.

“I don’t know, me? I mean, it’s me he’s creeping out. I’m an adult. It should be up to me to handle it.”

“Y/N, I promise that we aren’t ganging up on you, but sweetheart, he is not gonna listen to you,” Ryan said carefully.

“He might,” you said stubbornly.

“C’mon, Y/N, you aren’t stupid so quit acting like it,” Steve said, frustrated.

“I will ground your ass til you’re 40 if you don’t watch it, buster,” you said angrily, pointing at him.

“OK, you two, break it up. We can figure this out without fighting with each other. Imagine how happy that would make him.”

“Yeah, all right,” Steve said, standing. “I’m gonna go get stuff ready to start cooking. You comin’, Ryan?”

“In a minute,” Ryan said, pulling you close.

Steve nodded and went to the kitchen, swinging door waving to a halt a moment later.

“I’m sorry I overstepped and upset you, Y/N,” he said.

“No, I’m sorry. You were right to tell him. And you were just looking out for us. You’re a good guy, Ryan.”

“Thanks. I was worried you were mad at me,” he said, relief in his voice.

“Just for a second. I’m kind of a Mama Bear with Steve. But he’s growing up, I can’t protect him from everything anymore.”

“Nope. But you did good work on teaching him how to deal with hard stuff. He was calm and level-headed when I told him. A lot of guys his age would just go off half-cocked, but he just listened and paid attention. He’s a smart, good kid.”

“You’re a smart, good man. Whatever path you took to get to where you are, I like the person you became because of it,” you whispered. “But I can’t stand two of the people I care about most in the world being in danger because of me.”

“Wow. Am…am I one of them?” he whispered, awed.

“Yes, you are. Too much too soon?”

“No, just…shocked. Honored,” he said, squeezing you and kissing your hair.

“You’re special to me, Ryan.”

“You’re special to me, too, Y/N. I’m just…my world is shifting. It’s really…great,” he said shyly.

“Ryan! Are you gonna help or just play patty fingers with my sister all night?”

“Patty fingers! Musta got that from Granny, right?” Ryan asked you with a laugh.

“Definitely Granny. We’ll have to watch The Quiet Man one day. But let me get my big ole butt off you so you can get some feeling back into your legs and we can all go cook.”

“Sweetheart, my legs are just fine, but I do need to go help with dinner.”

“OK, but did you know you have a freckle on your upper lip on the left side? I wouldn’t want it to feel unloved.”

“Freckles can just be so mean to each other, too,” he said, playing along with your joke.

You leaned over and kissed his upper lip, which turned into a proper kiss that left you wanting more.

Then Ryan stood up with you in his arms, carried you across the room, backed through the kitchen door and plopped you on a chair. “Your ‘big ole butt’ is perfect. Park it on me anytime you want,” he whispered in your ear before he pecked your nose.

You grabbed his hand and said, “Wait,” and pulled him down for a kiss just above his left cheekbone. “Freckle.”

He smiled and went to wash his hands and help chop.

You overheard Steve say something about Ryan turning in his man card and his reply that someday he’d get it. Your heart was warmed by the two of them getting along and working together. Steve showing Ryan how to chop just the vegetables and not his fingers was priceless.

You pulled your phone out and took a few pictures, then found your recipe for cornbread. The three of you worked alongside each other, laughing and joking. Ryan had a lovely laugh that you were delighted to hear so frequently. When they left the chili on to simmer and the corn bread was ready to go in the oven, you sent the guys to go for a guitar lesson while you made a quick crumble for dessert.

When you set the timer for the crumble and came out of the kitchen, Steve and Ryan both looked up and smiled at you.

“Listen, Y/N!” Steve called, then proceeded to play the first part of ‘Mary Had a Little Lamb.’

You went and sat next to Ryan on the sofa and he put his arm around you and pulled you close.

“That’s great, buddy! You’re learning fast.”

“He’s a natural,” Ryan said with a smile.

“He has a good teacher,” you said quietly, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

Ryan gave you a squeeze and you relaxed and watched as he gently corrected your brother in a way that was kind but effective.

“You really are good at this, Ryan,” you said quietly.

“Thanks,” he said with a smile. “I like kids.”

“Have any?” you asked casually.

He made a surprised chuckling sound. “No.”

“Want some, some day?” you asked casually-but-not-casually.

“Do you?” he whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Good,” you said as you peeked up at him with a little blush.

He pulled you closer and kissed your forehead. Honestly, you had never felt terribly comfortable with guys you had dated touching you very much. It always felt more like they were trying to make you into their possession rather than expressing affection. But, with Ryan, you didn’t feel like he was making a statement other than…he just wanted to be near you.

And that was nice.

You heard the ding of the timer from the kitchen and hopped up to take the dessert out of the oven. “You guys better do a taste run on the chili soon,” you said as you walked away.

You heard Ryan ask Steve, “A taste run?”

“Yeah that’s what she calls checking for seasoning. It’s a technical term,” he joked.

“Ah. Well, I’m starving so you might not want me to do it.”

“Nope, ya gotta. Part of the job. C’mon.”

* * *

You watched as Steve and Ryan tasted the chili and added a little bit of this and a little bit of that. Granny had taught you to make your chili flavorful but not overwhelmingly spicy and set different hot sauces and spices out for people to season theirs to taste.

Steve pronounced the chili seasoned and they left to let it simmer while you put the cornbread in the oven. You heard their voices as Steve began to strum again and smiled. You went to the refrigerator and took out a block of cheese to shred, sour cream, Ranch dressing, a few different hot sauces and red pepper flakes.

As you were scooping sour cream into a dish, you felt arms slide around your waist and jumped a little, then laughed as you felt Ryan’s beard against your neck as he dropped a quick kiss against your pulse.

“Can I help?” he asked softly.

“You are,” you said, looking over your shoulder at him.

“How am I helping?” he asked with a smile.

“By being sweet and offering.”

“I really just wanted to give you a squeeze,” he confessed.

“The truth comes out!” you said in a scandalized voice.

“Can’t help it. I wanna be touching you all the time.”

“Right back atcha, babe.”

“Ryan!” Steve called.

“My student has noticed my absence,” he joked.

“My brother is a bit spoiled.”

“I’d rather spoil his sister.”

“Tell me more,” you purred, looking up at him.

His eyes darkened with a look you were beginning to recognize usually came before a kiss.

“How about I show you more later?”

“Deal,” you said on a sigh.

He gave you a quick, hard kiss and a squeeze then turned to leave the kitchen.

You went back to shredding cheese and smiling. When you had finished that chore, you set all the toppings onto the table along with a stick of butter for the cornbread.

You peeked into the oven and stirred the chili, sneaking a taste and adding a bit of salt while no one was looking. Steve always forgot salt, for some reason.

When the timer dinged again, you pulled the cornbread out and put the pan on a cooling rack for a bit so it wouldn’t fall apart when you cut it.

You fussed around the kitchen for a few minutes, washing dishes from cooking and dancing occasionally if a song came on that moved you.

Ryan came to the kitchen door again, drawn to you almost irresistibly. You were scooping pieces of warm cornbread onto a platter and he was just overcome by the warmth of your home. He realized he must have had a particularly sappy look on his face when you turned around to place the cornbread on the table and looked at him with your head tilted to the side.

“What?” you asked curiously.

He walked over and pulled you into a hug and then kissed you lightly, looking into your eyes. “They say the heart of a home is the kitchen, but I think it’s you,” he said quietly.

* * *

You complimented the guys’ chili and had dessert on the sofa where you watched a bit of a movie together, then Steve went to his room, supposedly to do homework since he’d be busy over the weekend, but you knew he was being nice and giving you some alone time with Ryan.

Ryan snuggled you close and started the movie back up, trying to behave. You decided to play with his fingers for a while, tracing the tattoos. Then you started poking him to see where he was ticklish.

“Y/N?”

“Yes, Ryan?” you answered innocently.

“Why are you poking me?” he said as he looked down at you fondly.

“Tickle spots.”

“I’m not a dog, Y/N,” he said with a laugh.

“No, you are not,” you agreed, poking him some more.

“But you’re still poking me.”

“You have to be ticklish somewhere? Everyone is.”

“Well, that is a very good point,” he said, grabbing you and running his hands down your sides, reducing you to peals of laughter. You squirmed away and Ryan followed you until you were lying under him on the sofa, one hand caught in his and the other under his shirt searching for vulnerable ticklish skin. His other hand was running up your side until his large hand almost cupped your breast.

Suddenly, you both seemed to realize the somewhat intimate position your tussling had put you in and you stopped laughing. Ryan looked at your mouth and you bit your lip. He groaned and leaned forward to kiss you.

Ryan’s lips had barely grazed yours when you heard Steve’s bedroom door open and he called down the steps, “Y/N?”

You smiled apologetically. “What?” you called back.

Ryan sighed and scooted you over and climbed behind you to spoon you on the couch.

“Can I see an R rated movie tomorrow night if Brendan’s parents take us?”

“What movie? And will they be seeing the movie with you or buying the tickets and leaving?”

He named a movie and assured you that they would be going, too. You googled the movie quickly and said he could go.

“Sorry,” you said over your shoulder as Ryan pulled you closer.

He caressed your cheek and whispered, “It’s fine. We have all the time in the world.”

* * *

You cuddled and watched another movie until you started yawning. Ryan held you close and you had your legs tangled together, and periodically he would kiss your hair or just give you a squeeze.

Ryan could not believe that a girl like you could want a guy like him. He had no idea what you saw in him, and that was more than a little scary. You were the kind of girl who could get into his heart. Hell, you already were.

If he couldn’t understand why you could want him, he sure couldn’t see you wanting to be with him forever. Yet…you had asked him about kids. You would care if he left. Maybe things didn’t need to make sense.

Maybe he could just be happy.

He squeezed you and kissed your cheek. You looked back at him and smiled.

“Sorry I’m not very good company tonight. You’re so nice to cuddle with that I just want to stay here forever,” you said in a drowsy voice.

“You didn’t get any sleep last night, hon. I should go home so you can get some rest.”

“But I like you here,” you said, turning over to snuggle into his arms against his chest. “Besides, I’m on break next week. I can sleep in if I want.”

“Good. You could use a break. But I should still go so you can go to bed.”

“I just feel so comfortable with you,” you said. “Like I’ve known you forever.”

“I feel the same,” he said, pulling you closer.

“Plus, you’re really cute,” you said with a kiss on the corner of his mouth, fingertips caressing his cheek. “I love your beard.”

“I’m glad.” He smiled and shook his head. “You know we don’t make any sense together, right?”

“Yeah, you’re way too good looking to date me,” you said with a smile.

He swatted your bottom and said, “You know that’s not what I meant. And I think you’re beautiful, by the way.”

“I have no idea what you meant. You’re a sweet, handsome, talented man and I’m a too old to be in college student with a fourteen-year-old brother I have custody of. Suitors have not been knocking down my door.”

“Lucky me. Their stupidity is my lottery win.”

“Mmmm do you really have to leave? We can just sleep right here.”

“Fine by me. Your sofa is more comfortable than Marcus’ and I get a cute cuddler as a bonus.”

“How much longer are you going to be staying with him?”

“I hope not too much. They say I’m no problem but I imagine they’d like their privacy back. And I want a home.”

“Where are you thinking of looking?”

“Hmmmm as close to you as possible? Need a roommate?” he said with a laugh.

“We do have a third bedroom but I don’t think you’re prepared to see me with bedhead and no make-up,” you said with a self-deprecating eyeroll.

Ryan put his hand against your cheek, his thumb gently tracing your lower lip. “I bet you’re beautiful.”

Your breath hitched a little and you whispered, “I can’t believe we just met.”

“Me either. But until you’re ready for a roommate,” he winked, “I do need to start looking for an apartment soon.”

“Want some help?”

“Yeah? That’d be great. I wasn’t looking forward to doing that alone.”

“Want me to start looking online?” you asked.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“We can talk about particulars over dinner tomorrow, OK?”

“Can’t wait,” he said with a smile. “Did you decide where we’re going yet?”

“Do you like Chinese? I can’t make it at all so it’s always nice to go out for it.”

“Sounds perfect,” he said with a kiss to your nose. “But I should go home so you can get some sleep.”

“Ha. Sleep,” you said bitterly. “Don’t see that happening any time soon.”

“Babe, you call me for any reason and I will be here in minutes. I’m not that far away. I don’t care if it’s the wind blowing, if you need me I will come a’runnin’.”

“How are you so sweet?” you asked, genuinely stumped. “I’ve never met anyone like you.”

“I think I just want to be good enough for you,” he said honestly.

“I already told you, you’re more than good enough. You’re so adorable and kind.”

“I’m adorable?”

“Yes.”

“That sounds friend-zoned again.”

“Ryan, cut the friend-zone crap,” you said, poking him in the side and making him jump. “Oh, did I find a tickle spot?”

Ryan grabbed your hands and said, “Nooooo I have no tickle spots.”

“Uh huh,” you said, squirming to get your hands free.

Ryan stopped wrestling with you when a certain part of his anatomy suddenly took interest in the proceedings. He cleared his throat and said, “I should probably get going.”

“OK,” you said. “Let me know when you’re going to the music store with Steve. You can take my car.”

“Will do,” he said with a smile before levering himself off the sofa.

You tried not to pay attention to the fluid way his body moved or how his muscles flexed in his arms, but damn, Ryan was absolutely the most handsome man you had ever met and he made you wish you weren’t so careful.

You sighed and Ryan looked down at you questioningly. “You alright?”

Your eyes grew wide at being caught. “Fine!” you said entirely too loudly and cheerfully. “You should call Steve to say bye. He’d probably like to say bye.”

“He would, huh?” he said carefully. “What’s up, Y/N?”

“Just…thinkin’ about baseball,” you said with an embarrassed grin.

Ryan laughed and said, “Really?” before pulling you up and into his arms. “Sweetheart, my brain goes into extra innings when I’m around you.”

* * *

You were lying in bed thinking about Ryan again. You seemed to do that a lot, wherever you were. He was really everything you had ever hoped for in a man, someone who would be your partner.

In fact, he was so perfect that you were worried that he had some pretty big skeletons in his closet. Who was that sweet? Who was that thoughtful and kind? It was like you were dating a really hot Mr. Rogers.

Had the stars really aligned to send you to each other at just the right time? Granny always said that if something seemed too good to be true, it probably was. Maybe you should remember her wisdom when you were around him.

You had only known him for a week. You hadn’t even gone on a proper date yet. Maybe it was just the rush of meeting someone new, in such an unexpected way. You would both probably come down from the infatuation high and realize that it wasn’t going to last.

Your phone buzzed and you picked it up.

_R: You asleep?_

_Y: No_

_R: I had a great time with you tonight._

_Y: You enjoyed my clingy, whiny nervous breakdown? :P_

_R: None of those things happened, Y/N._

_Y: Thank you for being so sweet. And cuddly. And having freckles._

_R: Well, thank you for thinking I’m sweet and cuddly and liking my freckles._

_R: And I happen to like that you lean on me._

_Y: Yeah?_

_R: Yeah. And I can’t wait to take you out tomorrow._

_Y: I can’t wait either. I’m gonna bring a bat to keep all the jealous bitches away when they see how handsome my date is._

_R: You’re making me blush. Besides, I’m the one that’s gonna have the prettiest girl in town on my arm._

_Y: Well, thank you, handsome!_

_R: You’re welcome, beautiful!_

_Y: I keep wondering when you’re gonna come to your senses and run away as fast as your really long legs will carry you_

_R: My really long legs?_

_Y: Yeahhhh I love how tall you are_

_R: Well, I love how you fit against me. And I’m not gonna run away._

_Y: Good. I hate running, and I think if you did I just might chase you._

_R: How about we skip all the running and chasing and I just let you catch me?_

_Y: I like that idea a lot._

_R: Yeah, me too._

_Y: G’night Ryan. I feel better now. <3_

_R: Night Y/N. Sweet dreams_

Yeah. Probably just an infatuation.


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up to the sun shining brightly through your blinds. You could see the leaves on the trees blowing and you hoped that it would be a nice day. You wanted to dress up a little for tonight and did not want to freeze to death in the process.

You picked up your phone and saw a message from Ryan.

_R: Morning, sunshine_

_Y: Hey sweetie! Sleep well?_

_R: like a baby. Which is how I woke up, too._

_Y: Like a baby?_

_R: No, by a baby haha they like to jump on me_

_Y: Well I wanna see that_

_R: How about you wake me up instead?_

_Y: Slow down, slugger lol_

_R: I know, just kidding. Or dreaming maybe. :)_

_R: Can’t wait to see you_

_Y: Me either. Come over for breakfast._

_R: I wish. I promised I’d help Marcus fix the roof on his shed this morning._

_Y: Need a hand? I’m pretty good with a hammer if I say so myself._

_R: Really? How did you just get sexier?_

_Y: Gotta do something to keep up with you. ;)_

_R: Sweetheart, you are perfect stacked up on more perfect. You don’t have to do anything to get better._

_Y: Keep talking like that and I’ll have to kiss you_

_R: Then I’ll keep talking like that_

_Y: Got a favorite baseball team? ;)_

_R: Ha! Just the sport in general_

_Y: Same_

_R: I’ll let you know when we’re done with the shed and I’m gonna come and pick up Steve. Do we need reservations?_

_Y: I can call and see. What time?_

_R: What are we doing after?_

_Y: Making out on the sofa until Steve gets home and thinking about baseball, probably_

_R: Stop it :P_

_Y: Yes sir_

_R: ok Marcus is making fun of me so I need to go get at the shed. Talk later, sweetheart_

_Y: Ok. Be careful!!!!_

_R: I will. Bye_

_Y: bye_

* * *

Ryan texted you a few hours later that he was done with the shed and was going to take a shower and head over to take Steve to the music store.

You may have made a saucy remark about him in the shower. And told him you were going to take a long, hot bath while they were gone.

_R: what did I say about teasing me, Y/N?_

_Y: not to_

_R: and what are you doing?_

_Y: congratulating you on your splendid hygiene and sharing my plans?_

_R: my memory is long, woman_

_Y: well then, I will get exactly what I deserve, right?_

_R: I dunno. I still think you deserve better._

_Y: hush, you. I’m trying to be sexy. You’re harshing my vibe._

_Y: now if you don’t start objectifying me (covered in bubbles) in your mind I’m gonna get super pissed :P_

_R: fine. I’m objectifying you. You’re so strict. ;)_

_Y: sure, we can try that_

_R: you’re killing me, woman._

_Y: sorry. I’ll rein in my sass until I’m ready to back it up with action_

_R: nah. I can handle some flirting if you can. I love that you want to flirt with me, darlin._

_Y: I also enjoy hugging you, kissing you, looking at your butt and feeding you._

_R: feeling’s mutual. Except the feeding you part. I guess I’ll have to find something to do for you to make up for that._

_Y: you sing to me. I love it when you sing._

_R: you do?_

_Y: I do_

_R: I’m grinning_

_Y: me too. Gonna kiss you when you get here._

_R: gonna kiss you back_

_Y: see you in a bit. I’ll get Steve’s butt in gear_

_R: see ya_

* * *

You kissed Ryan as you handed him your car keys and gave Steve your debit card for the music store with orders not to let Ryan pay for the stuff.

Then you kissed Ryan again because he looked and smelled so damn good that you wanted to be in his arms for another minute before he left.

“Ryan, come on!” Steve called. He was excited about getting his guitar into working condition.

“I brought a change of clothes if I can use your iron when I get back?”

“I have to iron my dress, give me what you need ironed and I’ll do it for you.”

“Couple things.”

“Hmm?” you asked as you headed into the kitchen to get the ironing board out of the pantry.

“First, I don’t expect you to iron my shirt. But it would be great if you did it because I’m not good at it. Second,” he said as he followed you into the pantry and shut the door, “I cannot wait to see you in a dress. Third –,” he began.

“Ah ah ah, you said ‘couple things.’ Three makes it a few,” you teased.

“Fine. The third thing was that I was going to kiss you, but I didn’t declare myself properly so I’ll just go,” he said as he turned to open the pantry door.

You grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “Well, you didn’t say it was important,” you said as you wrapped your arms around his neck and met his smiling lips halfway.

* * *

You went up and got your dress and a couple hangers and came down to iron your dress and Ryan’s shirt. Modern woman, old fashioned girl – whichever one you were, you had to admit you liked doing little things for him. It felt…homey. Relationship-y.

You finished up and returned the ironing board and iron to the pantry, then hung Ryan’s shirt up in the half bath off the kitchen. On a whim you drew a heart on a sticky note and stuck it to the collar of his shirt.

You went up to the bathroom and filled the tub and dropped in a bath bomb. You clipped your hair up and relaxed in the scented waters. You were actually nervous about your date. Even though you had spent every free moment together since you met, you were nervous. How silly was that?

You had planned your outfit with Angie and you were confident that you had chosen the perfect not too much but not not enough to be just right ensemble.

Men had no idea, no idea what women put themselves through!

You shaved your legs, rinsed off and put lotion on, then went to your bedroom and painted your toenails. You were wearing open-toed ankle boots and a knee length cotton dress with a floaty skirt and a cropped jean jacket. You wanted to look pretty but not overdressed.

The restaurant had a 7 o’clock reservation available so you took it. Hopefully Ryan would be back in time to get ready, but what did he have to be worried about? He was absolutely perfect and you had ironed his shirt for him.

Men had it so easy.

You read for a little while to distract yourself and let your toenails dry thoroughly. You had a bad habit of rushing, ruining and repainting. A little fictional murder and mayhem should do the trick.

You weren’t doing anything fancy with your hair so you were pretty much killing time until it was time to get dressed.

_R: Hey, did you get a reservation?_

_Y: yeah, 7_

_R: Perfect._

_Y: you guys back yet?_

_R: No. Wouldn’t you know?_

_Y: holed up in my bedroom *beautifying*_

_R: you’re already beautiful, Y/N._

_Y: blushing_

_R: so we’re doing some not seeing each other until date time thing? Should I go out on the porch and ring the bell?_

_Y: when you say it like that it sounds silly._

_R: it kinda is, honey_

_Y: ok I don’t want to put my dress on so it gets all wrinkled. So I’m here in a tank top and panties. So since I’m not decent I’m staying in my room._

_R: …_

_R: …_

_Y: ???_

_R: if I strip down to my underwear can I hide in there with you?_

_Y: maybe next time lol_

_R: hold ya to it ;)_

_Y: Ryan Brenner, you aren’t even here to worry about this._

_R: I’m on my way to the car and I’d drive a lot faster if it was my reward_

_R: oh. Your oil light is on_

_Y: yeah baby, talk to me about auto maintenance, it’s super hot_

_R: I’ll change it tomorrow_

_Y: ok that really is super hot_

_Y: really?_

_R: yeah. I’ll teach Steve too_

_Y: I wanna learn!_

_R: you have me._

_Y: <3_

_R: starting the car. Be there in a bit. Greet me at the door?_

_Y: no :P_

_R: meanie_

_Y: be careful sweetie_

_R: will do_

* * *

You took a deep breath and came out of your room. You heard a video game in the living room and peeked around the stairway and saw Ryan and Steve playing together.

Part of you was happy that they got along so well and part of you was pissed that Ryan was so calm about your date. Then you came down the steps and Ryan saw you and dropped his controller. 

That’s more like it.

Ryan walked over to the bottom of the steps and met you with a kiss. “You look beautiful, Y/N. I am the luckiest guy in the world.”

“You look very handsome, Ryan,” you said quietly as you caressed his cheek.

“You look really pretty, Y/N. Have fun, you two,” Steve said.

“Thank you babiest brotherest,” you joked.

“Ugh, I take it back,” he said in protest of baby talking him in front of Ryan.

“What time are they picking you up?”

“Seven. We’re gonna get pizza and go to the 9:00 movie, so I’ll be home around midnight.”

“Text me so I know you’re coming, OK?”

“OK,” he answered

“Put on a clean shirt. Don’t want Brendan’s parents to think I’m raising a little savage.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

* * *

Ryan held your hand as you walked to the car, picking it up and kissing the back of it.

“I still can’t believe you wanna go out with me, Y/N.”

“You two look so nice!”

You both spun around to see Mike on his front porch, watching you with a scowl on his face.

“Have a nice, romantic evening!” he called.

Ryan tensed and started to turn, but you whispered, “Don’t give him what he wants, baby.”

“Baby?” he said with a smile.

“Oh I’m sorry! Do you not like that?” you said quickly.

Ryan leaned down and kissed you. “I love that. You driving or do you want me to?”

“Do you mind? I hate driving in heels.”

“As you wish.” He opened the car door for you and snuck another kiss, then closed it and walked around to get in. You drove away without another look at Mike, but you could tell that it bothered him.

“Ryan?”

“Yeah?” he said, looking over with a smile.

“I’m so happy we met,” you said simply.

“Me, too, Y/N. You make me happier than I’ve ever been.”

“Wow. That’s kinda scary and awesome, sweetie. I hope I can keep it up.”

“All you gotta do is be you and I’ll be happy, Y/N.”

* * *

Mike watched you drive away until your tail lights disappeared around a corner, cigarette flaring brightly as he inhaled deeply. The Jew was becoming a problem.

* * *

You went in and sat down at your table. You got an intimate little corner booth so you got to be lovey dovey without Steve making gagging noises, which was a treat.

The food was great and Ryan was charming and handsome and oh  _man_ you were falling for this man. He was funny and smart and you were so happy to see that he didn’t look down as much when he spoke, as if you caring for him had given him a new confidence.

After the server brought the check, Ryan pulled cash out of his wallet and the sticky note you left on his shirt came out with the cash.

“You kept it?”

“First love note you gave me? Hell yeah. Gonna keep it forever.”

You blushed and grinned, then leaned toward him and kissed him softly. “I’ll be sure to give you more.”

* * *

You went for a stroll around town after dinner and you had stars in your eyes. You chatted and window shopped, went to the ice cream shop and got sundaes and generally took every opportunity to kiss each other.

You were both acting like goofy teenagers and didn’t even care when people looked at you and shook their heads at your silliness.

Your feet were killing you so you suggested the sofa portion of the evening, which Ryan was completely in agreement with. You were greeted by an excited Ringo when you came in the back door holding hands.

“Would you mind taking Ringo out for potty so I can? I’m about to do a dance,” you said with a laugh.

“Sure thing,” he said with a smile, and you were off.  

Ryan laughed and got Ringo’s leash hooked up and took him out.

“Good to see you taking such good care of my girl, Brenner,” Mike called from his yard.

Ryan sighed. Of course this jackass was going to try to ruin your evening. “She’s not anyone’s ‘girl,’ Mike. She’s a beautiful, intelligent woman. And she’s not interested in you. Don’t know why you can’t get that.”

“She doesn’t know what she’s missing is all. She won’t miss you when you’re gone.”

That rubbed Ryan the wrong way. “Don’t hold your breath, buddy. I’m not going anywhere. She’s the best thing that ever happened to me and it’d take more than a dumbass bully to get rid of me.”

“That so?”

“Yeah. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have the rest of a date with an amazing woman waiting for me inside.”

With that, Ryan tugged on Ringo’s leash and went back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan brought Ringo inside and washed his hands, then went into the living room. You had taken off your jacket and boots and you looked so soft and beautiful that he couldn’t breathe for a moment. Then you looked over at him and smiled and held out your hand and Ryan knew that you were his future, his forever.

He went over to turn on some music, then walked over to you and held out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

You looked down at his feet and laughed. “Take off those boots first, mister. I’m a bad dancer and you have some big feet.”

Ryan toed off his shoes and pulled you into his arms. “I can’t dance either, but we can definitely shuffle back and forth while I hold you close.”

“I like this,” you said, head on his shoulder,tipped back to look into his eyes. “Ryan?”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re very handsome. But that isn’t why I’m so crazy about you.”

“Yeah?” he whispered, so amazed that you were crazy about him. “How come, then?”

“Because you’re sweet, and gentle and smart and kind. You are probably the most handsome man I’ve ever met, but that wouldn’t mean a thing if you weren’t…you.”

“I feel the same about you. The first time I looked at you,” he snickered a bit, “when I was laying on top of you at the park, you struck me as just…wow…so pretty. But then we talked and you became the most beautiful woman in the world. I didn’t even know I could care about someone as much as I do you.”

You smiled and squeezed him. “I just wanted you to know that you’re handsome on the outside, but you’re so amazing and wonderful on the inside. You’re like a dream, and I’m afraid I’m going to wake up.”

“Darlin, if I have my way we’ll be waking up together for the rest of our lives. I can’t wait for you to be the last image I see before I go to sleep and the first one as soon as I wake up.”

“Wow.”

“I know it’s fast and you might not be there yet, and hell, you may never get there. But if you do, I’ll be waiting.”

“I just…you mean…” you fumbled your words.

Ryan kissed you and things got a little heated. You pulled back to catch your breath and saw the fire in his eyes and knew they were a reflection of the passion he had ignited in you.

“I mean, I care about you. I want you. I want to be your boyfriend, partner, eventually lover and maybe even husband. Clear enough?”

You nodded dumbly, then pulled him into another kiss. Your hands began to roam over each other and Ryan picked you up and carried you to the sofa and lay down with you on top of him so you wouldn’t feel trapped. Your legs slipped to his sides and you sat up a bit, skirt bunched up enough that Ryan’s hands were rubbing bare skin.

“I want all that, too, Ryan.”

He smiled, filled with joy and relief. “But not yet, sweetheart. We have all the time in the world.”

You nodded. “Thank you for understanding.”

“I do, but…well, parts of me don’t care as much, so could you scoot…just off my…”

“Oh!” you exclaimed, realizing that you were sitting right on his groin and there was interest. “I’m sorry, sweetie,” you said as you stretched out next to him on your side, head on his chest.

“No, it felt…really really good. Just ah makin’ sure that…ah…”

“Shhhh. You were being respectful and I appreciate it. But I’m not gonna lie and say I’m not flattered that I felt…you…or that it isn’t tempting. You are very,” you kissed him lightly, “very tempting.”

“I can wait. You’re so much more than that to me. But you’re  _also_ that,” he said with a laugh.

“So…I’m wondering when we get to the conversation about the guy that scarred me for life and your past romances?”

“Whenever you’re ready, Y/N. My life hasn’t made relationships happen much. But…I ah…I have had sex. And two actual relationships. Before you, I mean.”

“We’re a relationship?”

“I think so,” he whispered.

“Me, too.”

You took a deep breath. “So I dated some in high school, but then Granny got sick and I had to take care of her and Steve, so my social life kinda crashed. When Steve was doing better with it just being us, I went back to school part time and met this guy who swept me off my feet and told me what I wanted to hear. Then he got what he wanted and dumped me.”

“Steve told me you had been hurt pretty bad when he threatened me,” he said matter-of-factly.

“That little turd,” you muttered.

“No, I’m glad,” he said, gently rubbing your back. “I wouldn’t have rushed you, anyway, but now I understand why you’re a little skittish.”

“I don’t want to be. It’s not about you, and that’s not really fair to you.”

“Nah. It’s not about you when I react sometimes. We’re all carrying around bits and pieces of our pasts.”

“Yeah, I guess. So…who made you feel like you weren’t good enough?”

Ryan darted his eyes to your face in surprise. “Dunno why I didn’t expect you to know exactly what I meant.”

“Someone made you feel like you weren’t the wonderful man I see. Who was it?”

Ryan sighed. “It wasn’t just one person, I guess. My family wasn’t the best. Never knew my dad and my stepfather never let me forget it.”

You put your hand on his cheek and he turned into it, then leaned in and kissed you gently. “I was lucky that even when we lost our parents we still had Granny. Mama was her only child, so we got all the love we needed. I’m sorry your family kinda sucked. They missed out, because I think you’re –” you squeezed him tight. “Ugh you’re so sweet, Ryan. How could anyone not adore you?”

Ryan laughed, but you knew not  _at_  you. “You make me so happy.”

“Good. You deserve happy.”

“So as for the relationship thing…Her name is Jackie. She’s a couple years older than me and has a daughter maybe a little younger than Steve.”

You waited quietly. You knew that Ryan liked to gather his thoughts, especially when it was about something that made him insecure.

“She was getting divorced, and we met right before I found out Cowboy had passed away.”

“Your friend with Ginny and Henry,” you verified.

Ryan squeezed you to say he appreciated you remembering and whispered, “Yeah. So, I think we came together at a crazy time in both our lives, but we weren’t meant to last. Just I dunno, be there for each other during some rough times.”

“But you stayed?”

“Yes and no. I came back to her for a while.”

“OK.”

“We were together. She wanted me to pursue my music.  And I wanted that, too. But then she started making me feel…like I couldn’t do anything right. And I started looking for reasons to hop a train away more. We only lasted about six months, and probably two of those were apart.”

You were quiet for a moment, not meeting his eyes.

“Hey? Did I upset you?” he asked, worried.

You looked up into his eyes and said, “I think you do everything right. You’re so good, Ryan, and we’re so lucky to have you. I don’t know whether we’re meant to last any longer than you did with her, but I never want to you to feel like I don’t respect you. You’re wonderful. And she sounds like a bitch.”

Ryan laughed in surprise at the last part, but pulled you as close as he could and said, “I dunno if I agree with all that, but I’m really glad you think so, sweetheart.”

“I do. And well…I think that anyone who can’t see you for the kind, smart and sweet man that you are is blind. But without sounding glad that you were hurt, I’m glad they didn’t because it brought you here.”

“Same here. I want to find the guy who hurt you and pound the shit out of him, but if he hadn’t, you might still be with him and not me.”

“So we’re sad but happy that we’ve suffered?”

Ryan chuckled. “Oh darlin, you make me happy.”

“You, too,” you said, running your fingertips across his beard and down his throat. The first couple buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned and you let your fingers trail into the neck of the shirt, popping open the next button and running your fingernails down his chest until you found a patch of hair. “I’ve been wondering about that.”

“Have you, now? Can I run my hand into your shirt, too?” he said with a wink. “I’ve been wondering.”

“Only fair.”

“Huh?”

“What have you been wondering?”

“Umm I feel like this is a trick question…”

“I just stuck my hand in your shirt to see if you had hair on your chest,” you said with a laugh.

“Well, your dress shows more than my shirt, so I’ll just let this one go,” he said with an awkward chuckle.

“Such a gentleman.”

“Won’t always be.”

“Promise?”

“Yup,” he said with a grin.

You kissed Ryan softly and said, “I dunno how long we’re meant to be together, but I hope it’s for a really long time, because I think you’re amazing. I like you here.”

Ryan had a blissful smile on his face. “I like being here.”

* * *

You cuddled and flirted and kissed for a while longer until Steve messaged that he was on his way home. You sat up from where you had been snuggled together on the sofa and waited for him to arrive. He got home and told you about the movie and his evening until he decided to go up to his room and get to bed.

You hugged Ryan after he put his boots on and asked him what time he would be over.

“What time will you be up?” he asked as he pulled you close and kissed your neck.

“How about you come over for breakfast?”

“What time is breakfast?” he whispered in your ear, his lips warm against your lobe.

“Now?”

He chuckled against your neck and squeezed you. “Nine?”

“Sooner.”

“Eight?”

“Mmmm sooner,” you whispered as you ran one hand through his hair and the other down his back.

“As soon as the babies jump on me?”

“Sooner.”

“Baby, any sooner than that and I may as well sleep here,” he joked.

“You have the best ideas,” you sighed against his chest.

Ryan groaned. “Y/N, you are making me crazy. I’ll be over as soon as I wake up and throw on some clothes.”

“Take my car so you can bring your laundry with you in the morning.”

“You just…trust me, don’t you?” he said, voice full of wonder.

“Of course. Why would you give up all this for my Blazer?” you said, throwing your hip out and popping your boobs up and running your hands down your sides before laughing.

He gulped and nodded. “You make a very good point. And now I need to think about baseball.”

“You won’t always need to, sweetheart.”

He pulled you close and kissed your forehead.“Only if you’re ready.”

You squeezed him and whispered, “Sometimes I worry that you’re too good to be true.”

“I promise I’m true,” he replied in a quiet, happy voice. “You’re the dream.”

“I know I’ll dream of you tonight,” you sighed, rubbing your cheek against his chest.

“Back atcha, babe. Now if I don’t get outta here it will be tomorrow and we’ll still be saying goodnight when it’s time to say good morning.”

You propped your chin on his chest and winked up at him. “You say that like it would be a bad thing.”

“There’s my sassy girl,” he said, pressing one last kiss to your lips before he stepped away.

You sent him a world class pout, lower lip quivering and lashes fluttering.

Ryan laughed. “Cut that out. You already have me wrapped around your little finger, woman.”

You chuckled. “Fine. Go get some sleep, sweetie. I’ll see you in the morning. Let yourself in so you don’t wake Steve.”

He grabbed your hand and you walked with him to the door. You snuck your arms around his neck for one more kiss, then started to pull away so he didn’t think you were super clingy.

Ryan held on, grinned and said, “Where d’you think you’re going? I was counting on at least two more kisses?”

You smiled back and happily gave him his kisses, then sighed your way to bed.

You were falling in love with this man.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryan actually woke up before the babies the following morning. He hurried up and got dressed and put away his bedding, then wrote a quick note and was out the door before the sun was even up.

He tossed his laundry bag in the back of the Blazer and drove the few blocks to your house, then parked around back and let himself in with your key.

Noticing that there was no activity in the house, he kicked his boots off and went up the stairs and peeked in the first doorway, open a few inches, to see your messy head sound asleep on your pillow.

He felt creepy as hell standing in the doorway, so he stepped in and whispered your name.

You were sleeping soundly and dreaming of sitting on the swing with Ryan on a warm summer evening. You were just enjoying the weather and Ryan was playing his guitar, and then you heard him say your name.

“Y/N?” he said quietly.

“Mmmm Ryan,” you said in your sleep to your dream Ryan. Eventually your eyes opened to find the real thing sitting on the edge of your bed.

“Hi,” you said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down to lie next to you.

He chuckled and said, “You said early.”

“I was dreaming of you.”

“Yeah? Good dream?”

“Mm hmm. You were in it,” you sighed as you curled up next to him and went back to sleep on his chest.

Ryan wasn’t sure what to do. Should he ease out of your bed and go wait for you to wake up? Should he be more insistent on waking you up, even though he could lie here for the rest of his life cuddling you and die a happy man?

You made his decision for him when you rolled over more and threw your leg over his legs, then sighed contentedly. He put a big hand on your knee and slipped his arm under you to pull you close and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

You awoke to the most peaceful sensation of being in someone’s arms with your head on his chest. You knew it was Ryan but didn’t remember how he got there. But damn, you liked it. You opened your eyes to see him snoozing with his nose in your hair, one arm pulling you close and the other hand on your bare leg.

It was probably too intimate, and you should probably wake him up and shoo him out. But you had never felt so safe and cherished before, and you were in no hurry to end it.

After a few moments of admiring his handsomeness and just internally gushing about how adorable he was in his sleep, you reached up and caressed his beard. His eyes fluttered open soon after and he gave you a smile.

“Mornin’, Ryan,” you said.

“Hi,” he said with a sweet smile. “I tried to wake you up. But then you pulled me down and started snugglin’ on me and I honestly didn’t try very hard.”

“I guess you’ve seen bedhead and no makeup.”

“Beautiful. Knew it.”

You leaned up and gave him a kiss. “I like this.”

“Me, too,” he drawled.

“Now get out so I can get dressed,” you ordered with a laugh.

Ryan stole another kiss and hopped off the bed, grinning over his shoulder at you as he left the room.

You flopped back onto your pillows and smiled.

* * *

Ryan padded down the steps with a smile on his face to find Steve waiting on the sofa with his arms crossed. The smile disappeared from Ryan’s face.

“Hey, buddy,” he said hesitantly.

“Brenner,” Steve replied in a chilly voice. “Can’t help but notice you were in bed with my sister.”

“Hey…I ah it’s not what it looks like, Steve.”

Steve started laughing. “I’m just bustin’ your balls, man. I went to bed after her, I watched you leave last night. I heard the car door this morning and saw when you got here, too.”

“Jackass,” Ryan muttered as he sat down on the sofa and smacked Steve in the arm.

Steve just laughed.

“Glad you’re keeping an eye on things, though.”

He nodded solemnly. “Y/N’s up, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna go make breakfast?”

Ryan jumped up, eager to surprise you with cooking again.

* * *

You threw on some jeans and a t-shirt, brushed your teeth, washed your face and tamed your hair quickly. Then you scampered downstairs to find the living room empty and noise in the kitchen. You walked quietly to the kitchen door to watch Ryan flipping a pancake and then looking as proud as could be.

“Hi, guys. Me need coffee.”

“Coming right up, milady,” Ryan said, tossing a tea towel over his forearm. “How does she take it?” you heard him whisper to Steve.

“Fancy creamer in the fridge,” he whispered back.

Ryan got your creamer out of the fridge and brought you a cup of coffee and a spoon. “Your coffee, my darling.”

“Why thank you, handsome sir. Are you allowed to accept gratuities in this establishment?” you said with a wink.

“I’d have to ask my boss. What did you have in mind?” he said in a flirty voice.

“Oh my God, just kiss her and get back to work!” your brother complained.

You snickered as Ryan rolled his eyes and bent over to kiss you gently, then whispered softly, “Waking up next to you was the best morning ever.”

“You, too,” you whispered back, for his ears only.

* * *

You had pancakes, eggs and bacon for breakfast, and you marveled to the guys at the delicious breakfast and how you felt like a queen. Steve was happy to see Ryan sit up straighter, and you just wanted to see that spark of joy in his eyes every day.

“So, what’s the plan, sweetheart?” you said before you popped your last bite of bacon in your mouth before starting in on your pancakes.

“Well, I need to run up to a store to get the stuff to change the oil, then it will take me a while to change it and such.”

“And I need to grocery shop,” you added.

Ryan said, “I’ll go with you!” at the same moment Steve said, “No, Ryan, it’s a trap!”

“It is not a trap!” you said loudly to drown out your brother.

“I don’t mind!” Ryan said to try and head off the bickering that you two actually seemed to…enjoy?

“See! He is a kind man, he doesn’t mind grocery shopping!” you said triumphantly.

“Ryan…my man…she coupons.”

“I don’t know what that means but I can probably survive it.”

“Your funeral. Cause of death: boredom and the frustration of restraining yourself from killing her.”

“That’s it, ya little shit, I’m locking you in your room til you’re 25.”

Ryan rolled his eyes again and grabbed your chair and pulled you over to him, pulled you into his lap and kissed you quiet.

“Ugh. I’m somewhere between thankful and repulsed,” Steve said, standing up from the table to take his dishes to the sink. “I’ll just let you two knock out your plans. Just don’t knock up my sister, k?”

Ryan responded by giving Steve a middle finger salute.

Steve left the room, toeing the doorstep on his way by so the door swung shut behind him.

Ryan stopped kissing you and you blinked a bit, then said, “You only kissed me so we’d stop bickering!”

“Not true! I kissed you because I really like kissing you and I want to be touching you all the time. And so you’d stop bickering.”

“That is definitely one way to stop me from arguing,” you said, breathless.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ryan laughed and kissed you lightly. “I’m not trying to rush things, hope that was OK?”

“Sweetheart, if it wasn’t, you’d know,” you said seriously, then softened that message with a smile. “It was more than OK. It was the best kiss I’ve ever had. Except maybe other times you kissed me.”

“Honestly, my brain is off duty right now. Gimme a minute to get it back online,” he said with a chuckle.

“Of course, sweetheart,” you said with a groan-inducing wiggle before you stood up and stretched in front of him.

“I had no idea you were a cruel woman, Y/N,” he growled, eyes plastered to your t-shirt.

“Just fighting fire with fire, Ryan,” you purred.

Ryan stood up and pulled you close. “Damn, you’re beautiful. How do you get prettier every time I look at you?”

“Your eyesight is quickly degenerating?”

“Hush, you,” he said, kissing your nose. “You wouldn’t use it against me if you didn’t believe I liked it.”

“True. But you do the same thing.”

Ryan chuckled. “I think maybe we’re never gonna finish a fight.”

“We weren’t even fighting,” you said indignantly. “Steve and I were.”

“Can you blame me, though?”

“I dunno. Is this a tried and true method of yours?”

Ryan chuckled and shook his head. “No, I’ve never played peacemaker before and I only tried kissing you happy because I hoped it would work. Never tried it on another girl. That what you wanna know?”

“Yes,” you said, then kissed his nose. “I have never been jealous before, but I do not like picturing you kissing other girls.”

Ryan squeezed you and said, “Darlin’, just the idea of another man touching or kissing you makes me see red. Especially if he didn’t see it as the greatest privilege he could ever have.”

“Are you trying to make me fall for you, mister? Coz if you’re not careful, you’re gonna be stuck with me forever,” you said, half sass and half fear in your heart.

“I am, actually. I figure if I’m gonna fall I might as well drag you down with me,” he whispered while he stroked your hair, then kissed you gently.

“Well, then your plan is working. Now get your laundry while I go up and get ours. Meet ya in the basement,” you said, swatting his behind.

“Hey!”

“Oh, please that didn’t hurt!”

“No, I just wanted you to spend some time and enjoy it.”

“Great. Now I have two teenage boys living with me,” you snarked as you left the kitchen.

“I don’t live here,” he called after you.

He could have sworn he heard you snicker and say, “Yet.”

* * *

Ryan was waiting in the kitchen with his laundry bag when you came down with your heaping basket full. He hurried over to take it from you. “Why didn’t you have Steve carry it down?”

“Because I’m not a weakling?” you asked as you played tug of war with the basket. “Ryan, I can get this.”

“Nope.”

“Ugh fine. C’mon,” you said, grabbing his laundry bag.

“Pile that…” he stopped at your look. “You get that, hon.”

“I will. Hon.”

You unlocked the door to the basement and turned on the light. “Be careful, these steps are shallow,” you said. “Also, you’re in charge of spider management.”

“I can do that.”

“Good. I am unreasonably scared of spiders. And snakes.”

“Why do you lock the – holy Silence of the Lambs.”

You laughed as you reached the bottom of the steps. “Shut up. It’s an old house.”

“Is…is this where you plan to keep me when I’m your love slave?” he joked.

“No, I’ll keep you in a bedroom. I won’t need the vibrations from the spin cycle then,” you said with a wink. “However, Steve is two floors up. Probably couldn’t hear a thing.”

“And there went my blood from my brain,” he groaned in response.

You laughed as you went and turned on the halogen lights over the washer and dryer with the various drying racks. You had plastic bins that you sorted laundry into by color and delicates.

He helped you sort laundry once he caught on to your system. He held up a pair of your panties once and you just shrugged. “Yes, sweetheart, I wear underpants.”

“Well I thought that would be more fun,” he pouted as he lobbed them into the correct bin.

You started missing the bin next to him when you were sorting that way. Ryan caught on after the third time you said, “Hey I dropped that, pick it up, will ya?”

“Oh my God, are you doing that to look at my ass, woman?” he asked exasperatedly.

“Why would you think that,” you said in your sassiest voice as you pre-treated stains on one of his work shirts.

“Because you are.”

“Well, your jeans could flatter that cute butt of yours more.”

“Hey it’s hard to find pants long enough to fit my legs and small enough to fit my waist.”

“Well we’ll see about that.”

Cold terror crossed Ryan’s handsome features, transforming him almost into a child. “Are you going to make me…shop?”

You closed the lid on the washer and walked over to put your hands on his cheeks and pull him into a sweet, comforting kiss. “Baby, you should have listened to Steve.”

* * *

You only made him try on two pairs of jeans to find some that were long enough and fit his waist. He got one pair, but now that you knew his size you were planning on buying him some new clothes when he wasn’t around to argue about it. His underwear was disreputable and he needed new socks and t-shirts, too. And probably a swimsuit. And a few more pairs of jeans. And a new belt. You threw a pack of underwear into the cart.  _Start small, Y/N,_ you told yourself.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Ryan said as you loaded things into the back of the Blazer.

“Steve exaggerates,” you said.

“Helps that we could probably be counting grains of sand together and it would still be OK if I was with you.”

“You are so sweet, Ryan Brenner,” you said as you leaned against his chest and kissed him.

Ryan smiled down at you and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but he just kissed you again and took the cart over to the corral.

You hopped in the driver’s seat and started the engine, putting the car into gear when Ryan was in and belted.

“Do you like meatloaf?”

“Sweetheart, I’m sure I’ll like anything you make for me,” he said, taking your hand and kissing the back of it.

* * *

You went home and put the groceries away together, then made some lunch and ate quick before Ryan and Steve headed out to change the oil in the truck while you finished laundry.

You pondered whether the day’s division of duties was gender-biased and decided that you weren’t going to be a feminist warrior today. He was changing your oil; you could do what you were better at for him.

You went down and moved the first load of laundry to the dryer and started another, then went up to the kitchen and made a pecan pie. Then when you put that in the oven, you chopped veggies, peeled potatoes and mixed up the meatloaf.

When you took the pie out of the oven, you went down and played musical laundry, folding the stuff that came out of the dryer on a table you had down there for that and separated clothing into piles by owner.

After that you took some bottled water out to the guys and kept them company until it was time to put the meatloaf in the oven.

When the guys came inside, you were down hanging your bras to dry. Ryan came thumping down the steps to grab you from behind and swing you in a circle. Then he set you down, turned you around and kissed you soundly.

You were giggling when he pulled away. “What was that for?”

“You made me pecan pie,” he said with a huge grin.

“I did. You said it’s your favorite.”

He kissed you again. “You’re my favorite.”

“Your laundry is all folded and in your bag, sweetie.”

“You’re spoiling me somethin’ awful, babe.”

“Trying.”

* * *

Ryan had helped wash dishes and put away leftovers, then made Steve carry the clean laundry upstairs.

You spent the evening together watching a movie while Ryan worked on Steve’s guitar, then cuddled after he taped a piece that needed to cure while glue dried. Then you cuddled for the rest of the movie, though not as much as you’d have liked as Steve had joined you.

When the movie was over, Ryan got up to go. He decided to leave his guitar so Steve could play it since he couldn’t and he had his laundry to carry.

He kissed you one last time and you walked out to the porch to steal one more. As you were kissing and it got a bit heated, a flicker of light caught your eye across the street. You glanced over and saw Mike leaning against his car and lighting a cigarette.

“Ryan, come back inside,” you whispered urgently.

“What?” he asked, surprised, and then followed your eyes across the street.

“Please.”

“I can take care of myself, Y/N,” Ryan said comfortingly.

“But he’s not nice like you. He would hurt you and enjoy it.”

“Well, I have to go home at some point,” he pointed out reasonably.

“I can take you in the morning before I go to work.”

“Sweetheart, you’re not thinking this through. If he is pissed about me kissing you, how do you think he’ll feel if I spend the night?”

“Then take my car again.”

“Y/N…”

“Ryan, either take my car or take your guitar with you and go. I’m not having you put yourself in harm’s way for me.”

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had no idea you had a hard streak wrapped around a stubborn streak in you. “Well, I guess I’ll take your car.”

You hugged him and then pulled him inside. “You can go out the back. Steve,” you called at the bottom of the steps, “send Ringo down so I can potty him.”

At the sound of the big dog coming down the steps, you grabbed his leash and went through to the kitchen and out the back door, grabbing your keys on the way.

You put Ringo on his leash and went out to let him do his business, Ryan by your side.

“You lock up as soon as I leave, OK?” he said quietly.

“I will. Sorry I got a little bitchy,” you said with a rueful grin. “I kinda get that way.”

He pulled you into a hug and kissed your forehead. “Not gonna lie, it was hot.”

You laughed, which was the whole point of his quip.

“I don’t know how not to take care of someone, I’m sorry,” you whispered.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. I’m about a thousand kinds of flattered that you want to take care of me.”

You hugged him tighter. “You’re good to hug, too.”

“Maybe we should take care of each other. Just, y’know, if you want?”

You looked up into his dark, dark eyes and smiled. “I’m about a thousand kinds of flattered that you want to take care of me, too.”

He smiled back and kissed you again. It felt…right. You tipped your head back and he leaned his forward to rest his forehead against yours. “I know how strong you are. And that you had to be that way. Some people in situations like yours lose their kindness. You’re strong without losing your kindness, humor and softness. A lot of people think that you can’t be those things and be strong. You are an amazing smart, kind, gentle woman and I am so proud that you want me around.”

“Where have you been all my life, Prince Charming?”

“Looking for you, darlin’,” he whispered back, then kissed you gently.

* * *

Ryan drove to his friends’ house and entered quietly, careful not to wake the twins. He looked forward to having his own place so he wouldn’t have to tiptoe around. And maybe you could come over. That’d be nice. But honestly, the more time he spent at your house, the more it felt like home. He began to hope that wherever he found a place of his own, it was a stop on the path to together forever with you.

He made his bed up on the sofa, took a quick shower and brushed his teeth, then crawled into bed. He lay there thinking back over the weekend, reliving the kisses and feeling like a little kid on Christmas Eve, so excited about the morning that he wasn’t able to fall asleep. Mike was becoming a bigger problem than he had really expected, but the three of you would put your heads together and figure out how to handle that.

Eventually he drifted off, still smiling from spending the weekend with you.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryan woke up before his alarm, one of the twins jumping on his legs and startling him. “Hey there, monkey, whatchu doin’ out here?”

He sat up to protect his groin as he had been interrupted from a rather nice dream of you and his body was very into it. Having a toddler stomp his junk was never pleasant but it would be especially painful if he was aroused.

Nevertheless, once he got his body under control, Ryan popped out of bed to get ready for work, letting his friend Marcus know that he would be going to work separately today. They had been able to work on the same crew since Ryan was doing a good job, so it made it convenient for rides. He took a bit of teasing about being in looooooove, but he simply looked down and smiled.

He grabbed his hat and coat and ran to your Blazer, starting it up and heading over to your house to pick you up for work.

He really liked starting and ending his day with you.

* * *

You brought Ryan a cup of coffee in a travel mug and a breakfast sandwich when he pulled up in front at 6:30. He had to be to work by 7 so you were going to drop him off and go to work early and get some research done for a term paper.

After you played musical drivers, meeting at the front bumper for a brief kiss, you handed Ryan his sandwich so he could eat it while it was warm.

Before you could put the gear into drive, he pulled you into a kiss. “Thank you for breakfast, Y/N. You spoil me rotten.”

“It’s no big deal,” you responded, a bit embarrassed. “I make breakfast for us every morning, just made a little bit more for you.”

“I appreciate it,” he said before he started munching, making happy sounds.

“Well, I’m glad you like it. I figure you need your strength.”

“I do, thanks,” he said. “I usually skip breakfast and am starving halfway through the morning. You’re an angel.”

“Well, you need to keep up your energy for tonight. Wait…that sounded wrong. Forget I said that,” you said with a laugh as you pulled up to the construction company office.

“OK,” he said with a goofy smile.

“Have a great day, Ryan,” you said softly.

“Can’t be bad, I get to start the day with you and look forward to seeing you later,” he said with the sweetest smile on his face.

“You are so sweet, Ryan Brenner. I just might have packed you a little snack for later,” you said with a wink, pulling a brown paper bag out of your tote bag for school.

Ryan peeked into the bag and saw a big piece of pecan pie and almost swooned. Underneath were sandwiches, sliced apples and carrots and a couple juice boxes.

“You packed me lunch?” he said in amazement.

“I was just…I make mine and Steve’s, so I made one for you. If you don’t want it or you go out with friends it’s fine, you–”

Ryan cut you off by kissing you, leaning in to get a better angle to deepen the kiss. When he gently bit your lip to beg entry, you moaned and welcomed him, one hand sliding up his shoulder to play with the curls against his neck. His tongue swept into your mouth, claiming you. You had never been kissed like this before. When he pulled back for air, it took you a moment to pull yourself together enough to speak.

“Wow.”

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“I guess you saw the apple juice for a kiss like that, huh?” you joked.

“I’d kiss you like that every day if you’d let me.”

You bit your lip and kissed him quickly. “You sweet talker! I might have to hurry home and bake something yummy for you to go with the steaks.”

“You don’t have to make anything special for me. But I better get going or I’ll be your deadbeat, unemployed boyfriend and you’ll dump me,” he said with a chuckle.

“Oh! Yeah get going! See you tonight,” you said, surprise in your voice.

Ryan gave you another quick peck before he jumped out of the SUV and hurried over to meet the rest of his crew, and taking some ribbing from the looks of it. He looked back at you and waved as you pulled away. You were smiling at him as you drove off.

As he watched you drive away he realized he had referred to himself as your boyfriend. Shit, no wonder you had seemed so surprised!

* * *

You were both thinking about that word all day long. ‘Boyfriend.’

Ryan was worried because it was way too soon to be referring to himself as that and you probably thought that he was almost as crazy as your stalker neighbor. Not that he didn’t think you’d get there eventually, because you had great chemistry and really seemed to like him, but way to put pressure on a relationship early, Ryan! And what if you thought he was playing you by saying that so soon? He wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t even let him smell those steaks tonight.

* * *

You were thinking about it, too, and you  _were_  worried that he didn’t mean it. You liked him and you had a feeling you’d get to the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing eventually, but now you were worried that maybe he just moved fast on his way to hit ‘em and quit 'em.

You pushed a cart of books through the stacks at the library and distractedly replaced them on their proper shelves as you pondered Ryan. You didn’t think that his shy charm was an act, but then where did the macho showdown guy and smooth operator guy and protective alpha male guy come from? Not to mention homey dishwashing guy and sensitive guitar player guy. Then there was respectful of brother’s considerations guy.

He didn’t seem like he was just trying to get you into bed. He’d had plenty of opportunities to leave and never come back. There were certainly easier marks with fewer commitments if he just wanted to knock boots.

And he was an incredibly handsome man. If he went to a bar he could pick up pretty much any girl in the joint. You’d seen the looks you had gotten while you were out together.

Maybe all of these guys were just parts of Ryan guy? And maybe he fell as fast as you and just…said so?

You hoped you were right and he just let it slip, because you wanted him to be the sweet man that you thought he was.

* * *

“Hi!” you said with a smile.

“Hey,” he said a bit hesitantly. “How was your day?”

You gave him a questioning look. He was hanging back by the entrance to the kitchen and acting like he thought you were going to throw the raw steaks at him. “What are you doing way over there?”

“Well,” he said quietly, “I wondered if you’d even want to see me after I got all weird this morning.”

“Weird? How were you weird? Oh by the way, I checked and the church is available next month for the wedding, does that work for you?” you asked with a wink.

Ryan laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. You walked over and gave him a hug, then tipped your head back and looked up at him after he wrapped his arms around your waist. “You’re feeling ornery, huh?” he said with a smile.

“Yup.”

“I got a little excited by the apple juice I guess.”

“I like apple juice, too,” you said quietly. “I thought it would be the pie, though.”

“It was just how nice it was. You just…made me lunch. It felt…kinda like something a girlfriend would do, y’know?” he answered, feeling shy. “So I guess I got caught up in the fantasy a little bit.”

You got an impish grin on your face and said, “Oh, I see how you are. Your dirty fantasies are about my cooking. Shame on you, can’t you just picture me naked like a normal guy?”

Ryan laughed and gave you a quick kiss. “I promise, I am totally normal,” he whispered in your ear.

You shivered a bit and whispered back, “So am I.”

Ryan groaned and kissed you a little more deeply than before. “I hope that someday we’ll be together as a couple. I think you’d be a great girlfriend, but I’m not pressuring you. I was just really touched that you thought to make me breakfast and lunch when you were already making me dinner. I felt special, I guess.”

“That’s the thing, Ryan. You are special. I really liked you calling yourself my boyfriend. I just worried that you were doing it to get in my pants, y’know?”

Ryan looked down. “Yeah, I was worried you’d think that. And I’m not gonna even pretend that I won’t be thrilled if we ever get there, y’know? But I know we’re not there, Y/N. This thing between us is all on your time. We don’t do anything 'til you’re ready.”

“Does that mean I should go ahead and put the deposit down on the reception hall?” you said with a cheeky grin to let him know everything was OK.

“Yes, that is exactly what that means,” he said sarcastically, swatting your bottom as you giggled and scampered back over to the stove when a timer dinged.

“Go call Steve, dearest fiance,” you said with a wink.

And damned if his stomach didn’t do that weird flipping thing at the word 'fiance.’

* * *

You made homemade macaroni and cheese and a tossed salad to go with the steaks that Steve and Ryan grilled. You complimented them on their grilling skills, and Steve said that Ryan actually manned the grill while he played guitar.

“Really?” you asked Ryan.

“Yup,” he said proudly.

“I like a man who can handle his meat,” you said casually, causing Steve to do an honest-to-goodness spit take while Ryan laughed his ass off.

You enjoyed your dessert and then Steve went off to play guitar for a little while before he had to do his homework, leaving you and Ryan alone in the kitchen.

As you were rinsing dishes, you felt Ryan come up behind you and give you a hug and kiss your cheek. “Dinner was amazing, Y/N. Let’s go out again this weekend so you don’t have to cook?”

“I thought you fantasized about my cooking?” you said as you looked over your shoulder at him.

He moved over next to you and leaned against the counter. “You are never gonna let me forget that, are you?”

“Nope. We’ll be telling our grandchildren about it,” you said with a laugh.

“Just for that I might have to marry you,” he said with a wink.

“Do your worst, lover boy,” you laughed.

“It’s getting really gross in there,” Steve yelled from the living room.

“Stop listening then, you little creep,” you called back.

“You two crack me up,” Ryan said with a chuckle.

“Well, I am a joy to be around, but that little shit is another story,” you said loud enough for Steve to hear you.

“Ha! Just wait til PMS time, he’ll find out what a joy you are!”

“OK I think I’ll go check out his chords!” Ryan said as he pushed away from the counter.

“He’s not wrong! There’s still time to run before the wedding,” you threw over your shoulder.

Ryan came back and turned you around and kissed you, deep and slow and then said, “I am not going anywhere. If you need a PMS punching bag, ice cream delivery guy or masseuse, I’m gonna be right here. You’re worth it.” Then kissed you again.

Steve appeared in the kitchen to trade insults up close and saw you kissing Ryan. “Ewww man, get your tongue off my sister,” Steve called as he walked away.

You rolled your eyes at your brother’s retreating back. “Sure about that?”

Ryan kissed the tip of your nose. “Absolutely. Besides, thought you said you’d chase me if I ran?”

“That I did,” you said with a smile and a squeeze. “And that I would. Best boyfriend ever.”

Ryan couldn’t stop smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

You and Ryan spent every possible moment together. He ate dinner with you every night, arriving earlier and earlier every day until you kept clean clothes there for him and he showered after work. About all he did was sleep at Marcus’ house.

Steve’s guitar lessons were proceeding, and he and Ryan could actually play together here and there. It was comforting that you could do your reading for school and your boyfriend and brother were right there with you.

Your creepy neighbor continued his creeping. Whenever Ryan left your house, he felt Mike’s eyes on his back. He made sure not to look back but he hated how much it worried you. You tried to make him take your car but he only gave in when it was raining. He didn’t like the idea of you and Steve being stranded without a vehicle.

* * *

You had finished dinner and washed the dishes together and were cuddling on the sofa, talking about your days. Most of the time when you were alone you spent talking and finding out everything about each other, but you also spent a good amount of time learning about each other’s more physical aspects.

Ryan pulled away from your lips to get some air. “Should we start looking for apartments?” he asked, trying to be responsible, but damn he could have kissed you all night.

“Probably more sensible than what I’d rather do,” you said with a chuckle, standing to get your laptop from the desk in the corner of the room.

“Wait, what would you rather do?” he asked.

“Being sensible, sweetheart,” you said with a peck on his cheek for good measure. You set the computer on his lap, web page open to a list of available apartments nearby.

“I didn’t know what your budget was so I just kind of searched with no budget, but you can refine it right here,” you showed him.

“Doesn’t need to be big, I don’t have anything really,” he said. “Just need someplace to call home.”

“You sure about this, Ryan?” you asked quietly.

“By ‘this,’ do you mean the apartment or us, because I’m pretty damned sure about you, Y/N,” he said confidently.

“I mean both, I guess. Finding an apartment, getting furniture, establishing credit, for crying out loud. It’s a big deal.”

“I know. And I was prepared for everything but you. You’re an unplanned but very pleasant wild card in the deck,” he said with a sideways hug, careful not to drop your computer.

You looked down at your lap and said, “Ryan, I am just so happy that you came into my life. I’m kinda worried that this is all too good to be true, y’know?”

He tipped your chin up and said, “I feel the same. We’ll just have to get through this together, huh?”

“Yeah,” you said with a smile. “So here’s where the budget part goes.”

You looked at apartments and picked a few within Ryan’s budget to take a look at. Three had numbers to text for showings, so you sent off messages and set appointments for the following two evenings to view the places.

Then his phone went off and another landlord said he was at the property now if he wanted to come by. You went to the stairs and called Steve to see if he wanted to come along but he declined.

You and Ryan hopped in your Blazer to go to see the apartment. You drove and Ryan looked around at the neighborhood while your phone gave you directions.

“Little spooky around here at night, huh?”

“Yeah, I don’t know anyone who lives around here,” you said quietly.

When you pulled up in front of the place it was a run down house with weeds in the front flower beds and trash here and there.

“I dunno about this place, Ryan,” you said hesitantly. “I want you to be safe.”

He squeezed your hand and said, “It’s the first place we’ve looked. Besides, we haven’t seen inside. Maybe it’s better than the outside.”

You got out of the car and he grumbled, “I was gonna get your door for you.”

“Sweetie, I can open my own doors,” you said as you took his hand and kissed the back of it.

“I know. I just want to…treat you right.”

“You do,” you said, sliding your hand up to loop through his arm and giving him a little squeeze. “We just need to find that sweet spot between 'Damsel in Distress’ and 'Independent Woman Who Don’t Need No Man,’” you said with a chuckle.

“Well, I’ll sure enjoy looking for your sweet spots, darlin’,” he said with a naughty smirk.

“Ryan Brenner, did you just make a sexy joke?” you whispered as you walked up the steps to knock on the door.

“Now how could you think that?” he answered with a wink.

You giggled. You knew he had an mischievous streak in there. You loved it when he let it out.

After a moment, you heard shuffling inside and then the door opened. The landlord was an older man with very little apparent concern for his personal appearance or hygiene. When you stepped inside an overwhelming smell of mildew and garbage assaulted your nostrils. Truthfully, you wanted to gag. You started to turn around and leave but Ryan kept ahold of your arm.

Disguising his action as a kiss on the cheek, he whispered, “Let’s just look, OK?”

You nodded, trying to divine whether the smell or taste in the air was worse so you could decide whether to breathe through your mouth or nose.

“You Brenner?” the old man growled.

“Yes, sir,” he said politely, holding his hand out to shake.

“Name’s Cartwright. Apartment’s upstairs,” he grumbled, ignoring Ryan’s outstretched hand and turning to go up the rickety staircase. “Watch your step, Princess. Wouldn’t want your glass slipper to fall off.”

“You can be rude to me all you want, but I’ll ask you to be polite to the lady,” Ryan said quietly but in a tone that stated he meant business.

“Yeah, yeah.”

You squeezed Ryan’s arm again and then slid your hand back down his arm and into his grip. You honestly didn’t know what to think of him sometimes, but his protectiveness was genuine and therefore didn’t rub you the wrong way as did fake solicitude from men.

The apartment was as appealing as its landlord. There was garbage from the last tenants lying about, the smell of mildew was pervasive and you saw mold growing. When you saw something move, you said, “Baby, we need to go.”

“Good luck finding something better at this price, Your Highness,” Cartwright sneered.

Ryan stiffened and said, “I asked you to be polite to the lady. I won’t ask again.”

With that you pulled him away to follow you back down the steps. When you got outside you looped your arm through his and said, “Don’t worry, Ryan, we’ll find you someplace better.”

“Sorry about that,” he said quietly as you got to the car. “I shouldn’t have dragged you here.”

You spun him around and pushed him against the passenger door to your car and kissed him, pressing up against him and looping your hands around his neck. He pulled you even closer and deepened the kiss, moaning into your mouth as you stroked his tongue with yours.

You pulled away and looked into his deep brown eyes. “You didn’t drag me anywhere. I drove, silly man.”

He was breathing a little heavily and said, “My apologies. You can discipline me like this any time you need to.”

You laughed and kissed his nose. “Open the car door, Prince Charming. You’re driving home.”

* * *

While you were out, you decided to drive by the other addresses to see if they were as disreputable as the first. While they didn’t seem to be slums like the first, you were still discouraged by the looks of the places.

You were back at your house, sitting next to each other on your sofa. You had kicked off your shoes and were cuddled together and trying to find something to watch on TV, apartment hunting set aside for the time being.

“It’s OK, Y/N, you won’t have to come over if I wind up in a place like that. You shouldn’t be punished because I decided to put off adulthood until now.”

“Hey, it’ll be OK! That was the first place we looked at. We’ll find something better, Ryan.”

“I don’t have any credit so I can’t go to a place that needs a credit application. I don’t have any landlord references. I can’t keep staying on Marcus’ couch forever,” he said in frustration. “Maybe I’m not cut out for this life.”

“Oh,” you said, sitting up from where you had been leaning against him. “I see.”

“Wait, no I didn’t mean it that way,” he said urgently.

“Y’know, I have an early class tomorrow, I should probably get to bed,” you said quietly, not quite meeting his eyes.

“Y/N, I was just frustrated, I didn’t mean that.”

“It’s OK, Ryan. You have to live your life. I have to live mine. If yours isn’t here, then it’s better if we figure that out now,” you said in a choked up voice. “I need to go do…things. Take care.”

He watched you walk into the kitchen, feeling like a part of himself went with you. The doorstop was up so the door swung shut behind you, and as it settled into place Ryan felt like it was a symbol for the door his big mouth had just slammed shut between you.


	12. Chapter 12

You were sitting on a kitchen chair, knees against your chest and face buried in a tea towel. How you had become so attached to that man in such a short amount of time amazed you, but you knew that you would have to put it in the past quickly. You hadn’t even been together a month. You needed to tighten up –you couldn’t let Steve see how upset you were that he wasn’t going to be around.

And you were upset. You were sobbing quietly as you cursed your stupidity for letting someone in. A love life was simply something that you couldn’t afford until you were done with school and Steve started college. It was probably a good thing that Ryan was gone. It would be better for all involved that he realized that you weren’t worth the trouble of living a normal life. He could grow up in his own time rather than taking on the baggage that came with you.

* * *

A few minutes later, you were still crying softly against your knees when you heard the telltale squeak of the kitchen door swinging open. “Why don’t you take Ringo out the front tonight, buddy. I need some alone time.”

“It’s me,” you heard Ryan say. “Steve is still upstairs playing guitar.”

“Oh!” you said, jumping to your feet and surreptitiously wiping your face on the towel to hide your tears. “Did you need something before you leave?”

When you turned around to face him, Ryan’s heart broke. Your eyes and nose were red, your make-up was either smeared or missing and your eyes still had tears in them.

He walked over to stand in front of you and you looked down at your feet with a little hiccup. “Y/N, I was frustrated. I don’t want to be anywhere else. I want this. With or without you, I’m settling down. But I really really want you in my life. I need you in my life.”

You were still staring down at your feet, breath catching a bit.

Ryan dropped to his knees in front of you so he could look up into your eyes. “Please, Y/N, talk to me.”

You looked at Ryan on his knees in front of you and took his hand to pull him to his feet. He clambered to a standing position in front of you and you put your arms around his waist and rested your head against his chest with a sigh. He pulled you close, his hold almost painful in his relief.

“You’re squishing me, Ryan,” you said with a combination giggle-hiccup.

The squeaking of the door made Ryan loosen his hold and look behind him to see Steve. One look at his sister and he stormed over and shoved Ryan away from you, putting himself between you.

“What the hell did you do to my sister, Brenner?” he yelled.

“Steve, he didn’t do anything, calm down.”

“Buddy, we just had a misunderstanding,” Ryan said, hands out in front in a warding gesture.

“You OK, Y/N?” Steve asked you, ignoring Ryan.

“Steven, he didn’t do anything. I just took something he said wrong.”

“What did you say?” he growled.

“I said maybe I’m not cut out for this life,” Ryan answered quietly and truthfully.

“This life?” Steve asked.

Ryan sighed. “There’s some things that you should probably know. Can we sit down and talk?”

Steve looked at you and you nodded, so you all went back to the living room. Steve was quick to sit next to you and nod his head to the chair for Ryan to sit.

“I guess I’ll just start out by saying that I am settling here. I had decided that I liked it here when I visited before, and when my friend said he could get me a job with him, I came right away.”

“Go on,” Steve replied. “Get to the part where you made my sister cry.”

Ryan looked sheepish. “I didn’t mean to make her cry. But I guess you’d call me a drifter. I hopped trains and went wherever I felt like going. I had some friends I would travel with sometimes, sometimes I’d be on my own. I busked and lived on tips.”

“You ever do anything illegal?”

“Steve!” you scolded.

“No, Y/N, he’s right to ask. And if you count hopping trains, yes. But I never robbed anyone. I shoplifted food a bit when I was a kid, before I met my friends that shared what they had with me. And I was in a juvenile detention center for six months when I was sixteen when I got caught shoplifting and my family wouldn’t take me back,” he finished, eyes in his lap.

“So you decided to settle down here before you met Y/N. But now it’s getting hard you wanna run away?”

“No!” he said vehemently to Steve then turned his eyes to you. “No, I got frustrated and I got discouraged. Can I have a minute alone with your sister, Steve?”

Your brother looked at you and you nodded. “I’ll be in my room,” he said as he stood up and went upstairs.

You both watched him go upstairs, then your eyes met when you heard his door close slightly more loudly than usual.

Ryan was leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clenched tightly together, staring at his boots. He sighed and said, “I realized that I’m really not good enough for you, Y/N. You’re in college and I never graduated from high school. You deserve a man who can pick you up in his own car and take you on a date. Someone who can rent a car or buy an airline ticket. Hell, I have a prepaid cell phone!”

“Is that what you think of me?” you asked angrily.

Ryan’s eyes shot up to meet yours and he looked surprised at the anger in your voice. “What do you mean?”

“You think that I measure a person’s value by what they can buy me or how much money they have?”

“What? No!”

“Then why would you think that those things enter into whether you’re good enough for me?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed.

“Well, let me know when you figure it out,” you said quietly. “Don’t wait too long. I might just lower myself to go out with Mike in desperation. You know what terrible taste I have in men, after all.”

You stood up and turned to go back to the kitchen. “You know your way out.”

“Quit throwing me out, Y/N,” he ground out in a tired voice. “We both know that we’re crazy for each other.”

“And yet apparently that isn’t enough for me! At least according to you!”

“I’m sorry! It’s not a judgment of you, you know! It’s me, I’m not worthy of you,” he said in a dejected voice as he got to his feet. “I’m not saying your standards are ridiculously high, I’m saying that I’m ridiculously…low.”

You walked over to stand in front of him and poked him in the chest. “You listen to me, Ryan Brenner. I will be the one to decide who’s good enough for me. I am perfectly capable of choosing who I want to be with.”

“I know that!”

“So keep the noble bullshit to a minimum, OK?”

“OK,” he said, a small smile creeping on to his face.

“Not seeing the humor, here.”

Ryan pulled you into his arms and said, “I’m not smiling because something is funny, it’s because you make me happy.”

“Oh,” you said quietly, settling into his arms and resting your head over his rapid heartbeat. “I need to tell you something.”

“OK?”

You leaned back in his arms so you could look into his eyes. “You give me something that is priceless, Ryan. You let me lean on you. You take care of me. You do things like change my oil and get things off high shelves so I don’t have to teeter on a chair. For the first time in years, I feel like I don’t have to have all the answers all the time, that I have someone who will be there for me. You make me feel safe and cherished. No amount of money can buy the feeling you give me, Ryan.”

“I do cherish you, Y/N.” He pulled you closer and kissed the top of your head. “I am so sorry I didn’t see that right away, Y/N. I just…I felt worthless and didn’t see how you could see anything more. Thank you for seeing more, sweetheart.”

“You’re so much more than your credit score, honey.”

Ryan pulled out of the hug and put his hands on your cheeks. “Thank you,” he said, leaning in for a kiss. “Thank you for seeing more than most people do when you look at me, thank you for needing me as much as I need you and thank you for being you.”

“So you’re gonna stop being a giant butthead?”

He snickered and nodded. “Yes. I will keep the noble bullshit to a minimum, sweetheart. Promise.” He picked you up and hugged you close.

You sat down together on the sofa and you curled up next to him, head on his shoulder and arm wrapped around his waist. “Don’t get discouraged, Ryan. I’ll look around on campus and see if anyone is looking for a roommate or maybe a small place that is just using the campus for advertising instead of listing it somewhere else.”

“Thanks,” he said with a squeeze.

“You’re welcome. We’ll figure this out.”

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I didn’t mean to upset you,” he whispered as he stroked your hair.

“I know, sweetie. You just…Ryan, you mean the world to me.”

“You, too, honey.” He kissed your forehead and nose. “And, well, I just want you to know that if I hadn’t already decided to settle here, I’d want to now.”

“It is a nice town,” you said.

“Nice you.”

“Sweet talker.”

Ryan looked down before he spoke, like he did when you first met. “Forgive me?”

You put your hands on his cheeks and ducked to look into his eyes. “Absolutely. Just please don’t forget how much you mean to me again.”

“I’ll try. It’s just… nobody has ever…”

You kissed him. “But now we do. Right?”


	13. Chapter 13

You went to see the other apartments and you were not impressed. Ryan was discouraged but not to the extent he was after the first apartment showing. It helped that you made sure to cuddle him and reassure him that there was a perfect place for him to call home.

Ryan followed you into the living room, kicked off his boots and plopped onto the sofa next to you, arm draping around your shoulders and putting his feet on the stool in front of him. Steve was sitting in the chair strumming his guitar, Ringo at his feet.

“Homework done, buddy?”

“No, I suppose I should go finish it. Night, Ryan,” he said.

“Night, Steve.”

“Wow. Goodnight, beloved sibling.”

“Oh, night Y/N.”

“Thank you for noticing me,” you muttered.

Ryan chuckled and kissed you below your ear and whispered, “I notice you every moment we’re together and miss you when we’re apart.”

Then he leaned in to kiss you, but before he got there, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he quickly turned to see a face looking in the window.

“Son of a bitch,” he growled as he got to his feet and went to the door and threw it open. When he got out to the porch, he didn’t see anyone, but he knew he hadn’t imagined the face.

He came back inside to shove his feet in his boots, then went back outside. You followed Ryan out onto the porch, asking him what was wrong. He didn’t respond but went down the steps and around to the side of the porch and into the bushes. There was a smell of cigarettes and a smoldering butt ground into the dirt along with enough old butts to indicate that someone spent a good deal of time staring into this window.

“Ryan, what’s going on?” you asked as you came around the porch to see where he’d gone.

“Stay back, sweetheart,” he said, pulling out his phone.

* * *

The police officers sat in your living room while you held on to Ryan’s hand for dear life. Steve was next to you on your other side and you tried to keep a calm facade for him, but Ryan felt your terror in your grip on his hand.

“So you say you saw someone looking in the window, Mr. Brenner. Can you describe him?”

“I didn’t see them long enough, but I know it’s her neighbor.”

“I’m inclined to agree with you,” the older of the two officers said. “But without proof we can’t do anything.”

“And you’re not a very reliable witness,” the younger policeman said.

“Why is that?” you asked, defensive on Ryan’s behalf.

“Well, ma’am, he’s new in town, doesn’t have a permanent address and no work record to speak of,” the older officer said, not unkindly. He shot a look at his younger partner.

“You checked my boyfriend’s background but don’t believe my neighbor, who has been harassing me for months  _since he got out of prison_ , could possibly be the one peeping in my window?”

“You’re dating this loser, how many other guys you got on the line? Have you even reported your neighbor harassing you?” the younger officer said snidely.

“How dare you talk about Ryan that way?” you sat up and said angrily. “No, I didn’t report him. I guess I made the right call considering you’re treating us like criminals, huh?”

“Watch your mouth around my sister!” Steve practically snarled.

Ryan squeezed your hand to calm you down and said, “Steve, settle down.” When Steve nodded, he continued, “Look, he found out that we’re together and he got mad and told me to back off a couple times. He’s been aggressive enough that she’s scared.”

The older officer cut off his partner before he could respond and said, “Randolph, go check the neighbor’s priors and see if his parole officer has any input.”

The younger officer, Randolph apparently, went out to the cruiser in a huff. “Sorry about him. He gets a little gung ho, but I have a daughter your age and I can recognize genuine fear. I believe you.”

“Thank you,” you whispered.

“That said, I’ll file the report, but honestly, the law isn’t the best in this situation. It often benefits the one who causes the trouble. If anything at all happens, you call. Here’s my card. I’ll do whatever I can, but you be careful, lock all your doors and windows and watch your step.”

“Yes sir, Officer Handleman,” Ryan said after reading the business card, standing to walk the officer out and speaking to him for another minute on the porch before he shook his hand and came back inside.

* * *

“Hey, Y/N, is there any dessert left?” Ryan asked.

“You want dessert now?” you said, incredulous.

“I stress eat,” he said with a straight face.

“Fine,” you said, thinking it was weird but so stressed out yourself that you were thinking of getting drunk.

“Can I have some ice cream with it, hon?” he called out.

“Sure,” you answered, thinking he was lucky he apparently never gained weight if he always ate his troubles away.

“Steve, come out and show me which window is your sister’s, will ya?”

Steve looked a little ill but nodded and slipped outside with Ryan. They saw the police talking to Mike on his porch, but they knew nothing would come of it. Steve pointed to your window, which was on the side of the house facing Mike’s.

Ryan nodded and said, “Run up to her room and turn on the light and walk by the windows, will ya?”

Understanding in his expression, Steve went back inside and a moment later, the light came on in your room.

As Ryan had worried, he could see right through your windows with the lights on. He walked around the house and found more cigarette butts under the window in the kitchen.

Steve walked up to Ryan and saw what he was looking at. Taking a deep breath, he looked to Ryan to see what he should do.

Ryan patted him on the shoulder and said, “We gotta take care of her, buddy.”

“Yeah,” your brother agreed. “But how? She won’t want us to.”

“She’s been doing it all for a while, I know.”

“I’m not sure what to do,” Steve admitted.

“Well, to start with, we better get inside and let her feed us.”

“Yeah. That always makes her feel better,” he agreed with a laugh.

* * *

You were sitting on the sofa with Ryan’s ice cream melting on the table in front of you when they reappeared. “Where have you two been?”

Ryan came over and sat down next to you, picking up his bowl and digging in. He figured him acting normal would help you feel normal.

“We were checking things out around the house,” he said casually.

“What things?”

“Well, you need better shades in your bedroom, and we need to cover the windows down here. He’s been watching you in the kitchen, too.”

You realized that he had seen you changing, putting on makeup, dancing and God knows what else if he was looking into your bedroom. “He saw into my bedroom?” you said aloud, feeling violated.

Ryan had set the bowl down and now pulled you onto his lap and held your shivering body close.

He sent Steve an eye message to go upstairs for a little bit, knowing you wouldn’t want him to see you break down.

You held on to Ryan, feeling like he was the only solid part of your life. And how ridiculous and scary was that? This man that you had known for a few weeks was taking on your burdens.

“I’m so sorry, Ryan. You don’t need to deal with all this crap. You should go, this isn’t your problem.”

Ryan snickered a little.

You leaned back to look into his eyes. “What’s funny?”

“I suppose I could write you and Steve off and walk out the door, sure,” he said softly. “But I’d have to give up a few things that I’m real attached to. Like you, and Steve. And my hair and my shirt. Coz you currently have a death grip on them.”

“Shit,” you whispered, relaxing your grip on him and rubbing his scalp where you had been holding on to his hair. “Did I hurt you?”

“Only when you said I should go,” he said honestly.

You got a little misty when you saw nothing but the truth in his dark eyes. You cuddled back against his chest for a few minutes while he rubbed your back and stroked your hair.

You both jumped at the knock on the screen door. The nice policeman, Officer Handleman, from earlier was back.

Ryan got up and let him in, they talked quietly for a few moments before he came over to talk to you. Steve must have heard him knock and appeared from upstairs.

“Ms. Y/L/N, he’s denied being on your property any time that you aren’t aware of, which we expected. As I said before, there’s not a lot we can do with what we have. But I made the report.”

“Thank you, Officer Handleman,” you said dully.

He stood for a moment and got another card out of his pocket and wrote on the back. “This is my cell phone number. All three of you put it in your phones and call me. I’m not trying to scare you but I’ve seen his kind before. You need to be careful, and if anything happens, dial 911 and then dial me.”

“Thanks,” Ryan said, then you and Steve echoed him.

After Ryan shook his hand again and the officer left, he came back to wrap you back up in his arms.

“Well, I think we all need to be extra careful now. He’s gonna be pissed that we called the cops,” Ryan said quietly. “Steve, you and I need to make sure that Y/N is never alone.”

“Whoa, I am not some weak and feeble woman you need to protect, Ryan!”

He shook his head. “Sweetheart, I think you’re one of the strongest women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. But your neighbor is not a nice guy.”

“Yeah,” Steve joined in. “I googled him. He’s a sick bastard.”

“You did?” You had, too. And it was scary.

“Y/N,” Ryan said quietly. “Don’t think we’re trying to baby you. We want you to be safe. It’s because we care what happens to you.”

“OK. I want to be reasonable. But I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You’re my sister and you have devoted your life to me, Y/N. You could never be a burden,” Steve said sincerely.

“And I don’t have to be here, Y/N. I could walk out that door and never come back and nobody would ever think a thing of it. I hope you would, but the point is…I want to be here. I really want that. So don’t say you’re a burden because I choose to be here. But I do think we can do some things to make sure you’re safe.”

“Like what?” you asked.

“Got a bat in your room?”

“No?”

“Well, we’ll get you one, and you can practice your swing and we can figure out how we deal with a home invasion.”

“This is terrifying.”

“I know, sweetheart. But Steve and I are here for you. We’ll get through it.”

You were quiet, your posture so stiff that you looked like you might shatter. Then you relaxed and accepted both the situation and the help. “Except for the stalker neighbor thing, I am the luckiest person I know. Thank you both.”

* * *

Steve went upstairs and you snuggled with Ryan for a while longer.

“Too bad there aren’t any freckles on your neck,” you said after a while.

“Why’s that?” he said, an amused smile on his face.

“'Cause you have a very kissable neck.”

“Well, you can kiss pretty much any part of me you want, freckle or no. And your neck is also very tempting,” he said in a voice pitched low with desire.

“I think most of me forgets that we’ve only known each other for a few weeks.”

“Yeah, me too,” he said quietly. “I remind myself that we have time, but then I see you and just wanna grab you and kiss you.”

“Well we’re on the same page, then,” you said with a smile.

“Where do you want to go tomorrow night?”

“Anywhere you’ve been wanting to go?”

“Anywhere with you.”

“I honestly would be content right here with you.”

“But I wanna take you out,” he said, giving in to temptation and kissing your neck.

“Mmmm yeah that’s true,” you said as you tipped your head to give him better access and buried your hands in his hair.

“What’s true?” he asked against your neck.

“I have no idea,” you moaned.

He kissed up to your ear and gently bit the lobe, pulling another moan from you. He kissed along your jaw to your lips and pecked the corner of your mouth. “Probably ought to behave, huh?”

You looked at him, pupils wide with lust and breathing heavily and he wanted nothing more than to make love to you, but you both needed to cool down.

You used your grip on his hair to pull him close to kiss his throat. He was the one moaning now and he laid his head against the back of the sofa as you kissed and licked his throat. “Babe we need to stop,” he whispered.

“Why?”

Why? There was no real reason why he couldn’t…wait, yes there was. “Steve is upstairs,” he groaned. “We’d scar him for life.”

You sighed against his neck, gave him one last kiss and said, “I’m supposed to be the voice of reason, not you.”

Ryan laughed a little. “C’mon sweetheart, we need to go up to your room.”

“What happened to scarring him for life?”

“We need to go up there so I can help you cover your windows until we can run to Walmart or somewhere and get you better blinds.”

That got your attention.

“I hate this, Ryan,” you said, head on his shoulder. “I hate that it’s happening, I hate that it could endanger you or Steve, I hate that I feel afraid, I hate this.”

“I know, sweetheart,” he whispered against your hair.

“And seriously, if you change your mind and you want to walk away –”

“Shhh,” he interrupted. “I know you wouldn’t blame me. I know that. I also know that I don’t think I can walk away from you.”

“Because I’m on your lap?” you joked, trying to lighten the mood.

He pinched your butt and you shrieked and jumped. “No, because I’m falling for you. I care about you.”

“Oh,” you said in a small voice.

“So don’t tell me I can leave, Y/N. Because I can’t. You’re in my blood.” Then he kissed you, so passionately that your toes curled and you actually lost yourself.

“Ryan,” you sighed.

“Hmm?”

“I just really really want to scar my brother for life right now.”

Ryan shouted a laugh and you joined in, then he stood up and carried you bridal style up to your room. You opened the door and he kicked it shut behind him and made a show of kissing you in front of your window before he turned the lights off and you found some sheets to put over your windows until you could go shopping.


	14. Chapter 14

You came home a few nights later to find Ryan and Steve deep in conversation with their guitars in their laps, Ryan strumming his absent-mindedly, as if it was an extension of his body. You dropped your bag on your desk and said, “Hi, guys. What’s up?”

Ryan came over and kissed and hugged you. “Hi, darlin’, how was class?”

“It was OK. Not gonna schedule evening classes anymore though, I hate missing time with you,” you replied softly.

“Yeah?” he asked with that surprised smile that he got when you said something that reinforced how much he meant to you.

“Definitely. I miss you too much,” you said, brushing your lips against his smile.

Steve cleared his throat.

You and Ryan broke apart, smiling your apologies. “Hey, buddy. How was school? And what were you two discussing so intently?”

“School was OK. Caught Shanna looking at me a couple times in Spanish.”

“Shanna Masterson? Really? Nice,” you said, knowing he had a crush on her.

He blushed a little then took a deep breath. “So Brendan’s family goes somewhere for spring break every year and his cousin always goes along, right?”

“Uh huh,” you agreed.

“Well, his cousin screwed up hard and his parents grounded him. So… Brendan wants me to go in his place.”

“Cool! Where is it? How much will it cost?”

Ryan and Steve looked at each other. “You’re OK with this?” your brother asked.

“Yeah, as far as I know. Where is it?”

“Camping in the Grand Canyon, Tombstone, Hoover Dam, Bisbee…a few other places.”

Oh, man! I wanna go! I’m gonna see if Brendan will kick you to the curb and take me!”

Ryan chuckled. “Maybe we can plan a trip there one day, sweetheart.”

“Honeymoon?” you teased, wiggling your eyebrows at him.

He chuckled and said, “If that’s what you want.”

You smiled at his sweet reply. “So what was conference-worthy? Money?”

“Naw, I’d only need spending money.”

“He’s worried about you being here alone.”

“I see. And what brilliant plan did you two come up with?” you said with a grin. “And does it involve a chastity belt at all?”

“You don’t mind any of it?” Ryan asked.

“Well, better tell me everything to make sure.”

“Um…I go and Ryan stays here,” Steve supplied succinctly.

“Yeah, that’s fine, buddy. How much spending money do you need? Maybe we should see about getting you a debit card and account of your own.”

“Just like that?” Steve asked.

“I feel like you did not expect me to agree…”

“He wasn’t sure you’d want me staying with you,” Ryan said quietly.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” you said, kissing him on the cheek. “Did you guys eat? I’m starving.”

You discussed the plans in more depth as you went into the kitchen. You were hungry and they had made you dinner, so you went and ate while discussing Steve’s vacation, pondering whether any of his summer clothes from last year  would fit and saying he’d need new hiking boots and that you’d get to make both of your boys buy new clothes.

“Wait, why do I have to shop??” Ryan asked.

You laughed and said, “Baby, you sounded about eight there. Whiny is not your best look.”

He made a face at you. “I just don’t see why I need new clothes when he’s the one going on vacation.”

“Because I want you to,” you said while batting your eyelashes.

“Shit,” he muttered. “I am so whipped.”

You all laughed at that.

* * *

Ryan awoke a few days later to his phone ringing. He grabbed it quickly so it didn’t wake the babies and answered. “Hullo?”

“Ryan, it’s Steve. Can you come over, man? She’s a mess.”

“Fuck, yeah I’ll be there in like 20 minutes.”

“Ok. Be careful. Come in the back door.”

Ryan hurriedly threw on his work clothes, wrote Marcus a note and hit the door. He practically sprinted to your house and actually made it there in 15 minutes.

When he walked up to your house, he saw something large, brown and furry hanging from the beam on your porch. At first, he thought it was Ringo, but as he approached he saw it was a stuffed animal that was the right color. It was a sick thing to do, but at least it wasn’t a real animal.

Ryan walked around to the back door and let himself in with the key you had given him. When he stepped into the kitchen he found you sitting on the floor with Steve next to you and Ringo in your lap. You were clutching one in each hand and had tears running down your face.

“Ryan!” you cried.

“Hey, hon,” he said softly. “Steve, has Ringo been out?”

“No, I’ll take him.”

“Stay where I can see you!” you said quickly.

Steve nodded and you both scrambled to your feet so that you could see him in the yard. Ryan pulled you close and rubbed your back while you clutched his shirt and pressed against him.

“Did you call the police?”

“I didn’t know if I should. There’s no proof he did it. It didn’t hurt anything.”

Ryan got his phone out and dialed the police non-emergency number, told them what had happened and then called Officer Handleman.

“You should go get dressed, honey. They’re sending a squad and Officer Handleman said he’d try to catch the call.”

“OK but Ryan, you can’t miss work for me.”

“I’m gonna wait a bit.”

Steve came in with Ringo. “I need a shower.”

You nodded. Steve headed up to get ready for school. “I’ll be back down in a few minutes. Thank you for coming over.”

“Of course, sweetheart. Told ya I’ll always come a runnin.”

* * *

The police came again, but besides documenting the incident, there wasn’t anything they could do. Officer Handleman asked a few neighbors if they had seen anything, which of course they hadn’t, and then asked Mike if he had, which of course, he said he hadn’t.

Ryan went to work and Steve went to school. You didn’t have to work or class that day so you decided to clean and sort through Steve’s summer clothes. He was leaving in less than a week and you planned to force them to shop this weekend.

You also made a nacho casserole and baked some creme brulee brownies you found a recipe for and wanted to try.

By the time Steve and then Ryan came home, the house sparkled and smelled great. You would have done some yard work but dammit, you were afraid to be outside while you were alone. As it was, you barely strayed from the back porch to let Ringo do his business.

* * *

You were in the kitchen after your guys got home and heard Ryan call down the steps, “Hon?”

You were making a pitcher of lemonade and called back, “Yeah?”

He yelled something back and you couldn’t understand him. “What? Come down here, I’m doing something.”

You heard him pad into the kitchen and looked over your shoulder to ask him what he needed and saw that he was wearing a towel around his waist – and nothing else. His hair was wet and oh, hell, was that a drip of water in his chest hair? And now it was moving down his belly to his navel and into his treasure tr –

“Y/N!” he said, “I can’t find any clean underwear.”

“So, you’re not wearing any. If you can’t find any,” you said, eyes still on the line of hair disappearing into his towel.

Ryan figured out that you were ogling him and started to blush, realizing that even though he felt at home, you were still not to the point in your relationship where he should be strolling around in front of you in a towel. Then your lust started to affect him and he felt himself getting hard. He turned and ran from the kitchen yelling over his shoulder, “I’ll put the ones I wore to work back on!”

You shook yourself and said, “Ryan, wait, there are some in the dryer! I’ll go get you some.”

“OK, be right there!” he said, feeling like he was back in middle school and called on to come to the front of the class with a boner.

You trotted down the steps and emptied the dryer into a basket and brought it up with you and took it into the living room to fold in front of the TV.

“Here,” you said softly as you handed him a clean pair of boxer briefs, eyes averted from his body. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You surprised me.”

“I’m sorry, too. I just feel at home and kinda just acted like…sorry.”

“Yeah but you were obviously upset that I was looking at you like you were I dunno, a male stripper or something. I just want you to know that I don’t just think of you as a really hot guy, I want you for more than that.”

Ryan snickered and you finally looked up at him to see him grinning. You scowled and he stepped closer and whispered, “Sweetheart, I wasn’t upset. I was embarrassed because you looking at me like that got me hard.”

“Oh. OH! Really?” you said with an embarrassed smile.

He nodded. “Felt like I was about Steve’s age. And I knew you’d be able to tell if I didn’t run for it.”

“Just looking at you?” you asked incredulously.

Ryan took another step closer so you could smell the clean scent of soap and man. “Sometimes you don’t even have to look at me. Sometimes I just look at you or smell your hair. Sometimes you’re not around and I just think about you.”

“And you…?” you began, glancing down and then back up into his eyes.

He nodded slowly.

You cleared your throat. “Um, me too. The girl equivalent.”

Ryan put his big hands on your cheeks and pulled you into a hard kiss, sliding his tongue between your lips as you ran your nails down his back lightly, pulling a groan from him. Then you felt him hardening against your stomach and you were the one moaning into the kiss.

Ryan pulled back abruptly and muttered, “Shit, that got outta hand in a hurry.”

“Sorry,” you breathed, still running your hands over his bare skin.

“I should go get dressed before Steve catches me half-naked and groping his sister.”

“Nonsense, I’m clearly the one groping you. And really enjoying it.”

“Stop teasing,” he said, smile a bit more desperate.

“I’m sorry, babe,” you whispered, taking a step back. “I kinda lose my head when you’re around.”

“I know the feeling,” he said with a rueful grin. “Gonna get dressed.”

“OK. Dinner will be ready in a little bit.”

He started to walk away and looked at you over his shoulder and said, “By the way, I will never be upset at you for wanting me as much as I want you.”

“Good, ‘cause I’m totally looking at your ass in that towel.”

He laughed in surprise as he went up the steps.

* * *

“So, I have an idea,” Steve announced when you were almost done with dinner.

“What’s that?” you asked.

“I think that Ryan should just move in here.”

“Whoa, there buddy. Maybe Ryan doesn’t want to move in!” you said worriedly, afraid that Steve would pressure him into something he wasn’t ready for.

“I mean, he’s here all the time anyway. Why not just put him in Granny’s room and call it a day? There’s really no point in him getting an apartment and furniture and stuff just to have to get rid of it when he moves in here. 'Cause we all know he will.”

“He’s not a puppy, Steven! We can’t just keep him!”

“I did follow you home. I think that’s the rule with puppies and guitar players,” Ryan said with a twinkle in his eye.

“You want to move in?” you asked, surprised.

Ryan pondered it for a moment in that thoughtful way he had. “I do. I also think it would solve a lot of problems and only create a couple.”

“What problems would it create?” Steve wanted to know, a bit confused.

“Well,” Ryan began, looking at you to see how much to tell him, “we’re still at a stage where we…um…”

“Ryan and I aren’t ready to share a room yet, but it will happen and it might happen sooner if he’s sleeping here. How are you going to feel about that?” you said bluntly.

“Oh, uh…I mean…” Steve stammered, heat stealing I to his cheeks. “Why didn’t I expect you to just say that?”

“No idea. Never been shy before, dunno why you’d expect me to start now,” you said matter-of-factly, then turned to Ryan. “Baby, you should have seen how embarrassed he was when I gave him his sex talk. It was adorable.’

“Anyways!” Steve said loudly to change the subject. “I’m more worried about your safety and about being sure about each other more than you two…y'know.”

“Maybe your sister and I should talk about this together. But I appreciate that you’re on board with it, buddy.”

Steve sighed. “Cool. That got weird.”

You laughed. “Life is weird, babiest brotherest.”


	15. Chapter 15

After dinner, you and Ryan went and sat on the swing. Hand in hand, you enjoyed the warmer weather.

“So…” you broached the subject after a while.

“Yeah. How do you feel about it?”

“I love the idea of you moving in. I would feel safe with you in the next room. I think I’ll like it even better when it’s the same room. I don’t want to take advantage of you, though.”

“Y/N, in what universe would me moving into your house be you taking advantage of me? If anything, I’d be worried about the opposite.”

“How could you be taking advantage of me?”

Ryan looked at you like he didn’t know if you were serious. “Do you really not see how someone could think a guy like me isn’t good enough for a girl like you?”

You smiled at him and scooted next to him, dropped your legs across his lap and wrapped your arms around him. “Nope. You’re amazing and I don’t care what anyone else thinks.”

“Back atcha, honey,” he said with a smile, then dropped a kiss on your lips.

“But what about you? What do you think?”

“It’s a commitment,” he said. “More than getting my own place even. But, I had already decided to make that commitment for my future. And I hoped I’d find a nice girl who might want to share that with me. I never expected to find her…you…so soon. But I’m happy as hell that I found you because you’re everything I ever wanted and thought I couldn’t have.”

He smiled down at you and in that moment, you knew. This was the one. This man, right here, was the one for you. Forever.

“I love you, Ryan,” you said quietly.

“What?” he replied rather loudly.

“Oh. Should I not have said that? I shouldn’t have said that! It’s too soon, isn’t it? I’m so sorry,” you babbled in your panic.

Ryan opened his mouth to speak a couple times while you spouted nonsense, then grabbed you and kissed you into silence. “I love you too, Y/N. I was just surprised. I can’t…I can’t believe you love me.”

“Oh!” you said. “I do. You do?”

“I do. I love you so much, sweetheart,” he said as he pulled you even closer. “You’re my dream come true.”

“So are you, baby! I never thought I could find a man who fit me so perfectly.”

“Well, we still haven’t tested that theory,” he joked.

“Ha ha pervert.”

He shrugged and smiled. “Can’t help it, you make me horny.”

“Do I?” you said, batting your eyelashes at him seductively.

Ryan’s breath caught. “You know you do,” he answered roughly.

“We’ll have to do something about that one of these days, hmm?”

“No hurry, sweetheart. Just – you love me? Really?”

“Baby, my head has been spinning since the day we met. And I think I started falling for you as soon as I fell on you.”

“That’s the best thing that ever happened to me,” he said with a sweet smile.

“Me, too. We better get Ringo some special treats when we go to the store this week.”

“So…roommates, huh?” he whispered.

“Yeah. For now. You’re so cuddly that I can’t wait til we can sleep together, though.”

“That was some A+ snuggling we did that day. But we snuggle enough outside of bed for me to survive until we’re ready for bedtime together.”

“You should let Marcus and Amy know that you found a place to call home,” you said softly, happily. “You can come and help me put fresh sheets on your bed.”

Ryan had a really vacant look on his face.

You waited a moment for him to respond and then said, “You didn’t hear anything but ‘bed’ and 'come,’ did you?”

Ryan shook himself. “Call Marcus and Amy. Make bed.”

“So…I shouldn’t crawl farther in your lap?” you said, crawling farther into his lap.

“Behave. Yes, I was thinking about…us. But, that doesn’t mean you should rub against my…oh hell,” he said, dropping his forehead to yours. “We are on your front porch, Y/N.”

“Our front porch, Ryan.”

“We have a porch together,” he said with a smile.

You kissed him gently. “Yes, we do.”

“Still, get off my dick.”

You laughed and scooted off, deliberately rubbing against him.

“You’re not too old to spank, Y/N,” he threatened half-heartedly.

“We can try that when Steve is out of town,” you said with a wink as you got up to go inside. “Coming?”

“Damn near,” he muttered as he got up to follow you in, swatting your bottom as you giggled at him.

* * *

You told Steve that you both liked his idea and that while there would be a transition period for all of you, having Ryan move into Granny’s room was a great idea.

You went up to change the sheets and dust and opened the windows. “We can change the decor to make this less girly. Grandad never cared. This is a new mattress, though. Nobody’s slept here since we bought it.”

“I’ll just keep it this way until we decide which one we share,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Good point. I don’t see it taking that long, do you?”

Ryan pulled you into a hug. “As long as it takes, honey. I love you and knowing that you love me just blows my mind. I can wait until you’re completely comfortable.”

“Thank you,” you whispered, standing on your toes to kiss him.

“Thank you, darlin’.”

“Can you believe we’ve only been together for two months and we’re moving in together? We’re gonna hear about that.”

“Yeah, Marcus teases the hell outta me already.”

“My poor baby,” you fake sympathized, then began nibbling on his neck. “I kiss it better?”

“You do realize there’s a half-made bed right behind you?” Ryan asked as he tipped his head so you could kiss his throat more effectively and ran his hands down to cup your ass.

“Also a little brother and a wide open window,” you responded with a sigh. “But try reasoning with my body.”

“Believe me, I want to,” he groaned. “I want to coax it and tease it and –”

You interrupted him with a hot, wet kiss. You took a step backward and suddenly you were tumbling onto the bed, pulling Ryan with you and wrapping your legs around his waist. You felt his hard cock press against your center and moaned as he kissed you, tongue sweeping into your mouth and stroking and tangling with yours. You reached down his back and pulled his t-shirt up so you could get to the skin of his broad back, nails gently scratching and making his hips grind against you.

Suddenly, he leaned back, groaning as you tried to pull him back, seeing your lips swollen from his kisses, eyelids heavy with lust and feeling the heat of your core against him made him feel like he was definitely going to heaven when he died, because his body was going through hell right now. “Sweetheart, we have to stop.”

“Why?” you groaned, completely irrational in your need. “I want you, Ryan.”

“Shit,” he said, his body practically vibrating with need. “All the reasons still exist, honey. Steve, open window, broad daylight…”

You felt like he had dumped a bucket of cold water over your head. “Ugh. You need to quit being sexy,” you said, unlocking your ankles from his waist so he could flop over next to you.

Ryan sighed and started thinking about baseball, then started chanting it like a mantra. “The infield fly rule. Cy Young. Double play. Babe Ruth.”

You joined in. “Ground rule double. Intentional walk. Greg Maddux. Designated hitter.”

You both laughed.

You rolled over to tuck yourself into his side, head on his chest. “I love you, Ryan.”

“I love you, too, Y/N,” he said, kissing your hair. “But please don’t do anything sexy for the rest of the day.”

* * *

You finished getting Ryan’s room ready. Since you had eaten dinner early, it was not even 7 o’clock, so you did the least sexy thing you could think of: You made them shop.

They both protested.

“Steven, you are going on vacation and you have grown six inches in the last year. You need new clothes,” you began. “Ryan, you have four decent pairs of underwear and a girlfriend. These two things are not compatible. Your socks are also a disgrace. If nothing else, I am buying you new socks and underwear.

“I have coupons, Rewards Points and store cash hoarded. This is the perfect storm of shopping and you will both cooperate. You will try stuff on and see what fits so we don’t have to mess around returning it. I understand giving this lecture to my teenage brother, but my thirty-something boyfriend should be a little more willing to go along, at least until you get me in the sack.”

“I just bought a new pair of jeans last month,” he complained.

“Now you’re getting another pair, some new t-shirts, a swimsuit and whatever else I feel like buying you.”

Steve mumbled something about getting something from his room and ran upstairs.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to decide whether to fight this battle. “Then I’m buying something for you.”

“Hell, buy whatever you want,” you laughed, stepping into his arms.

“You won’t always get your way, Y/N,” he warned you.

“I don’t expect to. But honey, you don’t need to have your entire life fit into a backpack anymore. I guess I want you to have stuff so you feel at home and want to stay,” you admitted quietly against his chest.

“My God, woman! You are all I need to make me stay!”

“Do you honestly never miss being free?”

“I am free, Y/N,” he said, pulling you as close as he could. “You don’t tie me down. You gave me life. I was so lost, and then I had my dream literally fall into my lap.”

“But you used to be able to go anywhere…how can you be sure you won’t miss it?”

“How did me needing new underwear turn into me leaving you?” he asked, worried and confused. He held you at arm’s length and looked into your eyes. “Have you been worrying about me leaving?”

You shrugged, not looking into his eyes. “I think sometimes that I’m not going to be enough to make you want to stay. I have so much baggage and all the crap with Mike and I just want to make the best home that I can for you so you don’t miss traveling.”

Ryan pulled you close. “I want you to listen to me. You are my home. I’m not visiting, I’m not hanging out. I am here to stay. The only way you’re getting rid of me is if you tell me to go away.”

“I would never do that,” you whispered.

“Then buy me clothes, and boxers and whatever else you think I need. But know that in my mind, all I need is you.” Then he kissed you like a promise. “I’m not going anywhere. I love your brother, too, by the way. So all this baggage you’re talking about isn’t even a thing. Mike is a creep, though.”

“So, what are you buying me?” you asked to try and lighten the atmosphere. “Sleazy lingerie?”

“I dunno. Gonna think about it.”

“Well, don’t put too much work into it because everything I need is right here in my arms.”

“Took the words right outta my mouth, darlin’.”

“Are you two done fighting yet?” Steve called down the steps.

“Yeah, buddy,” Ryan called. “We’re in the ‘kiss and make up’ phase.”

“Ugh,” he said as he tromped down the stairs. “You two are so gross.”

Ryan smiled and caressed your cheek. “Someday you’ll get it, buddy. At least I hope you do. 'Cause love is the best thing in the world.”

“Whoa, you guys are officially in love?”

“Yes,” you answered very clearly. “I love him so much.”

Steve looked at Ryan for confirmation. “Yeah, I love her more than I can even believe.”

Your brother thought for a moment and said, “A word, Ryan?”

“Store’s only open 'til 10, guys,” you said sarcastically.

Ryan led the way into the kitchen while you plopped on to the couch and texted Angie that you and Ryan had exchanged the L word.

* * *

“So, you love my sister,” Steve began.

“Yes I do.”

“You don’t think it’s kinda fast?”

“Well, it was your idea for me to move in. I thought that meant you were OK with it.”

“I just want to know that you plan to treat her right.”

“I do, Steve. She deserves so much better than me but she’s convinced me that she’s the one to decide for herself.”

“So. Long-term plans?”

“I wanna marry her and be with her forever.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I love her, man. She’s it.”

“Someone said that to her before.”

“She’s smart enough to tell the difference now, I think.”

“She trusts you. You don’t even know, man. She is not a trusting soul, so if you just wanna get laid, leave.”

“I want to marry her, have kids, make a life, grow old, all of it. I don’t know why but she wants that with me, and I’m not gonna risk losing her.”

Steve weighed Ryan’s words, unfamiliar with the role of protector but taking it very seriously. “OK, man. But I will find a way to mess you up if you hurt her.”

“That’s how it oughta be.”


	16. Chapter 16

The guys came out of the kitchen after their talk looking relieved and you got on your way. You found clothes for them to try on and used coupons, sales, rewards and store cash to save a ton of money.

Ryan was in awe at the register when he saw how little everything they got cost. He expected the bill to be about double what it was, if not more.

He grabbed a couple bags and followed you to the car. Steve took his look of shock as the dazed look of a man who was trying to repress a memory. “Told ya. She turns into a maniac when she shops.”

You looked at Ryan to see what Steve was being smug about, worried that Ryan was actually thinking he had made a mistake and you were a monster.

He was looking at you with…lust? in his eyes. “Ryan?” you said quietly.

He popped open the back of the SUV and put the bags in, leaving it open for Steve and you to put yours in, too. After he slammed the hatch, he spun you against the door as you had him after you saw the apartment. He said, “You are the most brilliant woman in the world,” and he kissed you, passionately and hungrily. You wrapped your arms around his neck and fell into the kiss.

When you came up for air, he said, “Damn woman, you just keep getting sexier.”

“You think saving money is…sexy?”

“It is when you do it.”

You laughed happily. “Marry me?” you joked with a kiss to his nose.

“Already planning to,” he said seriously.

“Wow,” you said, dazed. “I’m gonna pay the credit card off when I get home so they don’t charge interest on the purchase.”

“Shit,” he hissed, then leaned down to whisper in your ear. “You said you weren’t going to be sexy any more today. Hard as a rock.”

“OK, this is super amazing and all but can we please leave?” Steve interjected in a crabby tone.

“Yes, babiest brotherest. We can go,” you said quietly.

* * *

You went home and started de-tagging all of the new clothes with laundry baskets in front of you so you could take them down to wash.

“You don’t wear new clothes? I just put ‘em on,” Ryan said, observing your work.

You wrinkled your nose. “Gross, honey. They put all kinds of chemicals in fabric to make it stiff in the stores so it hangs right and holds off wrinkles. You should always wash them before you wear them.”

“Well I didn’t know that and it makes sense.”

“Sheets and towels, too.”

“Wanna go to bed?”

You looked over at him quickly, eyebrows raised.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” he said quickly.

“I was thinking about taking a bath, actually,” you answered.

Ryan closed his eyes like a man in pain.

“I don’t have to,” you said quickly.

“Where we going for dinner tomorrow?” he asked to distract himself.

You stopped your de-tagging and cuddled next to Ryan. “Depends on whether Steve is going out, I guess.”

“OK. We can figure it out in the morning.”

“Ryan?” you whispered.

“Yeah, hon?” he answered softly.

“Are you sure?”

He knew what you meant without asking. “Very sure. You’re my world.”

“What if Creepy McCreepster does something?”

“Then he does. We can’t let him tell us how to live.”

“If I lost you I couldn’t go on.”

“I feel the same. So we’ll be careful and take care of each other, just like we said. I knew then that it was forever.”

“Me, too,” you said with a smile.

“I’m beat. Let’s get ready for bed.”

“OK. I’m gonna take Ringo out.”

“I’ll do it, babe.”

“Thanks, Ryan.”

* * *

You went upstairs and knocked on Steve’s door. When he answered, you went in and sat at the foot of his bed. He was leaning against his headboard idly scrolling through something on his laptop.

“Hey, buddy. How ya doing?”

“I’m OK. What’s up?”

“Just a lot of changes lately. Ryan and me together, him moving in,” you answered. “Probably more changes to come. Wanted to see how you were doing with all of it.”

“I’m good. He’s great and I really want you to be happy.”

“He makes me happy.”

“I know, Y/N.”

“So, you’re gonna be OK if we sleep together?”

“Hey, you’re an adult. We’ve always been honest with each other, so I’m not gonna lie and say it won’t be embarrassing at first, but I’m OK with it.”

“Thanks. It’s just part of a loving relationship. I’m not sure when sex will happen, but we might sleep together before it does.”

“No questions here. If I see you in the same room I won’t make assumptions, but I know that he loves you so it’s all good with me.”

“Good. Thank you for understanding how much he means to me.”

“Hey, he’s my friend, too. I want both of you to be happy.”

* * *

Ryan came up the stairs after Ringo plowed onto Steve’s bed with him and saw you closing Steve’s door.

“Everything OK?”

“Yeah, I was just making sure he was cool with everything.”

“Is he?”

“Yup.”

He smiled. “Good. Should we say our goodnights?”

“Feel like having a cuddle buddy?”

Ryan hesitated.

“Oh, it’s OK, I just thought –”

“Hush, woman. I was just trying to figure out how to say something. C’mere,” he said, pulling you into his room.

When you were in his room with the door closed, he said, “I would love to cuddle with you and sleep with you in my arms, but my body does what it wants when I’m asleep. Hell, when you’re around it does it when I’m awake. So, I just want to warn you that…”

“I know, hon. If it would be uncomfortable for you I can sleep in my room.”

“No, if you want to sleep with me I am definitely not going to say no.”

“So what are you saying?”

“That if you are ever uncomfortable with anything I do, let me know. If my body does something while I’m asleep, well, wake me up and I’ll stop.”

“Same goes for me,” you said. “Now, which bed?”

“Yours? Won’t bother me, but waking up in a strange room with a man might jar you.”

“See why I love you? You’re smart and always thinking of me.”

“Wanna get undressed before I come over?”

“Nah.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him into your bedroom.

Ryan groaned. “Sweetheart, don’t torture me like this.”

You closed the door and then stepped into his arms and kissed him. “How am I torturing you?” you breathed against his lips.

Ryan threaded one hand through your hair and gently tipped your head back. “All the teasing today is getting to me. I’m not a saint, Y/N.”

Your hand slid around to his front and down his stomach until your fingertips brushed against his belt. “Who said I was teasing?”

He bit his lip and scrunched his face up, almost as if he was in pain. “Sweetheart, I want this…more than you can possibly know. Really. But we can’t.”

You kissed his neck in a spot that you knew made his heart beat faster. “Why not?”

He cleared his throat and said, “I’m not prepared.”

You slid your hand down a little farther and felt his hard-on through his jeans, pulling a groan from him with your boldness. “Feel prepared to me?”

“I don’t have a condom,” he growled.

“I got on the pill a week after I met you,” you said before biting his neck.

“You…you did that for me?” he whispered, amazed.

“I knew you were special,” you said, running your hand through his hair. “So unless there’s something other than pregnancy you need to protect me from…?”

“No,” he shook his head emphatically.

You slid your hands under his shirt and pushed it up his torso as he raised his arms to help. After you tossed it aside, you kissed his chest and scraped your fingernails lightly over his back and ribs.

Ryan grabbed you and kissed you, hot and hungry. When you broke apart for air, Ryan panted a moment and then said, “Love, are you sure? I can go to my room. I don’t want to rush you.”

You pulled your top over your head and tossed it on the floor with Ryan’s shirt, facing him in a front-hook bra with sheer lace cups. Ryan’s eyes were wide and focused on your breasts, the pulse at his throat visibly racing.

“Ryan?” you asked, losing some of your bravado when he made no move to touch you.

“You’re beautiful, Y/N,” he whispered. “I love you so much.”

You looked into his eyes and unhooked your bra, freeing your breasts and then pressing them to his chest as you kissed him again. He groaned into your mouth and pulled your hips closer to him. “Sweetheart, I want you so much.”

You were wrecked with need. Ryan backed you up and laid you down on the bed. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled his hard cock against your core. He groaned into your mouth and then kissed his way down your jaw to lick and kiss your throat, his beard delightfully brushing against the tender skin of your neck. His hands traveled down your arms to your hands, then held them above your head as he started kissing down to your collarbone and then to the curve of a breast.

Ryan freed one hand to knead your breast while he licked the other. You threaded your free hand through his hair, holding his head to your breast as he nibbled and sucked your nipple. “Ryan,” you sighed.

He spent so much time on your breasts and stomach that you were quivering all over when he looked to you for permission. You nodded and he unzipped your jeans and slid them down your legs, kissing the skin he exposed along the way.

You crawled to your knees and sat before him and kissed him, then unbuckled his belt. You dipped your fingers into his waist band and played in his treasure trail for a few seconds until he grabbed your hands and held them. “Been wanting you too long, Y/N. Can’t take it now.”

You kissed him hard and wrapped your arms around his torso, pressed against him. “Then take me.”

Ryan growled and reached between you to unzip his jeans and tug them down with his boxers, then you pushed him onto his back and pulled them the rest of the way off, leaving him gloriously naked.

“Wow,” you said, staring at him in all his glory. “You’re so perfect, Ryan.”

He grabbed you and pulled you down next to him and you laid on your sides facing each other. “You’re gonna make me blush, love.”

You ran your hand down his arm to his stomach and then wrapped your hand around his cock, rubbing your thumb through the precum leaking from the head. His eyes fluttered shut as if he tried to keep them open but the sensations were just too much.

His hand slid down your hip to your panties, the last barrier between you. As you gently stroked his cock, he slipped his hand inside the waist and slid them down your smooth skin. He then nudged you onto your back and kissed you greedily as he slid your panties off and tossed them with the rest of your clothes on the floor.

“God you’re beautiful,” he breathed.

“So are you.”

He kissed you, a sensual kiss filled with love and tenderness. You found yourself on your back, Ryan’s lips moving down your throat to tease your nipples, first just lips and tongue, then his teeth gently scraped the tender skin, pulling a gasp from you as you arched your back from the bed.

Your fingers were running through his hair, slipping through the strands as you luxuriated in his touches. Then his hands drifted down your stomach to circle your belly button, followed by his tongue as he licked a path to your lower abdomen.

“Ryan,” you groaned, squirming beneath his touch, sensations overwhelming you.

Then his lips descended to your thighs as he gently lifted one of your legs to slide between them. He could see the evidence of your desire dampening your pussy, glistening in the lamplight. He groaned as he saw how much you wanted him, thunderstruck at the beautiful woman before him loving and desiring him.

You were so sensitive that his breath touching you made your hips come off the bed. “Please, Ryan,” you moaned in a harsh whisper.

Ryan licked your cleft, stiffening his tongue to a point at the top to flick your clit and cause you to gasp, hips coming off the bed in ecstasy. He proceeded to coax and tease you with his tongue, judging by your moans and sighs what you liked and what you loved. When he added first one and then two fingers, curling them and stroking you inside, you came undone, sharp cries and gasps continuing as you returned to reality.

Ryan kissed his way up your body, you grabbing him and kissing him when he reached your lips. “I love you, Ryan Brenner.”

“I love you, too.”

You reached between you and grabbed his hard cock and said, “Now I want this.”

“Yeah?” he asked, nuzzling your neck.

“Yes.”

He moved to line himself up with you and then slowly slid inside you, your hot, wet pussy squeezing him with exquisite tightness. You wrapped your legs around his hips to pull him even closer, deeper; the incredible fullness taking your breath away.

As Ryan began to slide in and out, you met his hips with your own undulating pelvis, hands running up and down his back and nails scratching.

His kisses became wetter and deeper, his thrusts harder and faster. Knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer with you wrapped around him, he reached between you to try to coax your body into coming again.

“Come on baby, let me feel you squeeze my cock, come for me,” he grunted in your ear.

You felt the delicious warmth spread through you again and your second orgasm had you biting Ryan’s shoulder as you felt him thrust a few more times, growling as he came deep inside you.

Panting, he ground his hips against you a few more times, causing you to shiver and shudder beneath him.

“Love you so much, Y/N,” he said in a breathless voice, then kissed you hard. “So, so much.”

You ran your hands over his sweaty back, kissing him repeatedly and whispering love and nonsense words to him.

“I must be getting heavy,” he said after a bit, moving over next to you and pulling you close.

“That was…perfect, Ryan. Perfect,” you said as you kissed his chest where you rested against him, vocabulary failing you. “You’re perfect.”

“You are the most amazing, loving woman in the world. And I am the luckiest man,” he said, rubbing his hand over any part of you he could reach. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” you said, tipping your head back for a kiss. “How about a nice warm bath, now?”

“That sounds amazing,” he said against your hair.

“And later I want to taste you like you did me,” you said in a sultry voice.

“Use that voice again and I’ll be ready for that in like ten seconds,” he growled.

“What voice is that?” you asked in the same tone, running your hand down his stomach to his hardening cock. “And what have we here?”

“You’re awful bold all of a sudden,” he commented as you stroked his erection.

“Loving you set me free,” you said, kissing him hard and then sucking his tongue into your mouth before you started kissing your way down his chest. “Do you not like it?”

He groaned, “I love it.”

You took the same route he did, pulling gasps and moans from him as he had you. You felt powerful and sexy, loving that you could make him feel so good.

You hesitated briefly to look into his eyes and confessed, “I’ve never actually done this before, so feel free to tell me if you don’t like it…”

“Honey, you don’t have to…”

“I know that! I want to, I just want to do it right.”

“It will be amazing,” he said, caressing your hair.

You crawled between his legs and looked into his eyes to judge his reaction to your ministrations.

As you flicked your tongue against the tip of his cock, his eyes closed and he breathed in quickly through his nose. He opened his eyes again, needing to see your mouth close over his cock, rubbing your tongue all around the head as you gently sucked.

As you started to suck him in deeper, his head fell back and he lost himself to the sensations, gently moving his hips and stroking your hair. You continued to stroke his shaft with one hand while you bobbed up and down on the top of his cock. It was long and you couldn’t fit it all in your mouth, but judging from the moaning and seemingly uncontrollable thrusting, Ryan seemed to approve.

You felt something change and he started thrusting a little harder.

“Lovee…love, gonna come,” he managed to say.

You pulled back to concentrate on the head, rubbing your tongue on the underside where he had shivered when you flicked it earlier. He threw his head back and groaned your name as he came.

You crawled back up to cuddle with him as he came down, then he kissed you. “Sweetheart, that was amazing. You knew exactly how to make me feel great.”

You smiled and blushed. “I kinda wonder where that girl came from. But she’s fun,” you said with a laugh.

“I love every woman you are. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life learning about each and every part of your personality.”

“Back atcha. I love watching your sense of humor and confidence come out. You were so quiet when we first met.”

“Then you held my hand and I felt so safe with you, like I could tell you anything,” he said seriously. “You gave me something I never had before. I want that with you forever.”

“I am so happy you walked me home the night we met.”

“You didn’t give me much choice! You fell on me and I fell for you.”

“All part of my plot to make you my love slave.”

“It worked. I love you, Y/N. Gonna love you forever.”

“I love you, too, Ryan. You have made me happier than I knew I could be.”

“Bath?” he asked with a smile.

“Yes,” you said with a last kiss, then standing up and grabbing his shirt. “Gonna go potty.”

“OK. I’ll run downstairs.”

“Thanks,” you said with a shy smile.

* * *

You cleaned up and ran the bath, opening the door when Ryan knocked quietly, pulling him in with a kiss.

He pulled his shirt off you. “I like you in my clothes, but not gonna lie, I like you better out of them.”

You reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. “I like you out of your clothes, too, but if you’re commando you do the zipper coz I don’t wanna go to the ER tonight.”

“Love how you’re always thinking about me,” he said with a chuckle, unfastening his jeans and stepping out of them.

“Well, now that I’ve had a taste of it, I want to keep you nice and healthy. Because delicious,” you said, going for a grope and a kiss at the same time.

Ryan smacked your ass lightly and said, “Bath, woman.”

“Yes, sir!” you said with a giggle as you turned away to climb in the tub, Ryan following you in and settling in behind you.

“We telling Steve?” Ryan asked hesitantly.

“Nah. He’ll figure it out. He gets grossed out when we kiss. Can you imagine the drama if he had to acknowledge actual sex?”

“True. He’s already threatened me, so I guess all the bases are covered.”

“Just leave the door to Granny’s room open. Bed not slept in, happy faces, he’ll do the math.”

Ryan chuckled, “I know I’ll be grinning all day. Hell, for the rest of my life. Best woman in the world loves me. Life is good.”

You tipped your head back and kissed him. “Life is fabulous.”

* * *

You got out and dried each other off and Ryan stepped into Granny’s room for his clothes. You’d figure out logistics tomorrow, but he figured he better have something on in case Steve wasn’t as cool as you thought he would be. He put on some deodorant, too. Still in the honeymoon phase, gotta smell good.

Ryan smiled as he thought about going on a honeymoon with you. Just being married to you in general. The idea of being your husband, having a family with you – it filled Ryan with so much joy that he was almost afraid. Rarely in his life had he been this happy, and never for long. He was afraid of losing the first real chance at happiness, a family and a future that he’d ever really had.

He shook off that feeling. You saw him, you knew him and you loved him. You were stronger together.

* * *

You were having similar thoughts. Ryan was your partner, and he had never asked for sex. In fact, he had asked you to dial back sexy stuff. Making love tonight would only make you a more solid couple.

Maybe because your burgeoning womanhood years were spent with your grandmother rather than your mother, but you supposed you did have old-fashioned values as far as sex was concerned.

What if he left you? You had always felt like you were doing him a disservice by tying him down with all your baggage. What if you weren’t all he had hoped and was going to try to find a nice way to kick you to the curb?

“Hey, sweetheart. Still want that cuddle buddy?” He peeked I to your room and said cheerfully – until he saw your face. “Darlin’ what’s wrong?”

You slapped a smile on your face. “Not a thing.”

He understood immediately. “Hey! Look what underwear I have on.”

You glanced down. “Huh?”

“You bought me these. Now I’m home.”

It took you a moment to realize that he was teasing you about the shopping conversation. You went into his arms and knew it was all right. “Silly moment of insecurity, love.”

“Just had one of those myself. I’m so happy…that I’m more afraid to lose you than ever.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly it. I never thought that I would find you at all, let alone by falling on you. I didn’t think I’d even really date til Steve started college.”

“Well, we’re past dating, sweetheart. This is it for me.”

“Me, too. Love you so much, Ryan.”

Ryan kissed you sweetly. “Let’s go to sleep. Turns out my girlfriend is great in bed and she wore me out,” he said with a wink.

“My man has all the skills, too. I’m exhausted.”

Ryan pulled you over to the bed and you looked at the quilt on top. “Well, that’s going in the wash,” you said with a laugh as you pulled it off and kept the light blanket and sheet under it.

You crawled into bed together, cuddled up and knew peace. You slept.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day you woke up in Ryan’s arms, the sun shining in your window around the edges of your new pervert-proof blinds.

You looked at the man you loved, sleeping peacefully with his arms around you, holding you close. He had worn a t-shirt and boxer briefs to bed, as you had worn a t-shirt and panties. You didn’t think Steve would barge in but better safe than sorry. Besides, you were feeling a little shy in the morning light.

Ryan made a snorting sound and you giggled aloud. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was your smile.

He grinned and said, “Good morning, beautiful dream come true.”

“Good morning, handsome fulfilled wish upon a star.”

He kissed you and then laughed a little and said, “OK I kinda see why Steve says we’re gross all the time. But I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Me, either. Besides, when he falls we can tease the hell out of him. And that will be awesome.”

“I had no idea you were vindictive. I’ll keep that in mind,” he said with a chuckle and a squeeze. “What’s our stance on morning sex?”

“I take it you’re for it?”

“Mm hmm,” he said as he rolled you onto your back and started nuzzling your neck.

“I’m generally on board, but unless you like it messy, I should probably use the bathroom first.”

He laughed. “Such a way with words, babe,” he marveled as he rolled off of you to let you go.

You noticed the bulge in his boxer briefs and licked your lips, making him groan. “Get outta here or I’ll take my chances with messy!”

You giggled and scampered out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

You came back from the bathroom and found Ryan right where you left him, looking like an angel and a devil all rolled into one gorgeous man. You hopped on the bed and straddled his lap, leaning forward to kiss him as you ran your hands over his chest. He sat up and pulled your hips against his with one hand and your mouth to his in a hot kiss with the other.

You tossed aside your clothes, shimmying out of your underwear without breaking the kiss. Then you felt his fingers slipping inside you to see if you were ready. “Climb on, sweetheart,” he said, leaning back and giving you free rein of his body.

You sat still for a moment, trying to figure out how to do it without injuring either of you. You lifted your hips and slid backwards, careful not to bend Ryan’s penis in an unnatural way.

Once you had yourself in position, you slowly slid down onto his cock, feeling the stretch and biting your lip at the sensations when you had taken him all the way in. Your eyes were closed and you slid up and down a few times, then tried out a circular hip movement like a mini hula. That made you throw your head back, and Ryan could no longer lay passive as you started finding a rhythm. He began to rub your skin all over, first your hips and thighs, then filling his hands with your breasts.

You leaned back a bit more and your mouth just fell open as you felt his cock hit you in the perfect spot. You reached behind you to prop your hands on his thighs and started riding him hard, chasing your orgasm as Ryan began grunting and panting at the approach of his own high.

You were so close and started moaning his name incoherently. He knew that the sensation of you squeezing him so perfectly combined with the sounds you were making and the sight of your tits bouncing we’re going to drive him over the edge so he started to rub your clit.

The double stimulation was too much pleasure. You came hard, shivering and calling his name, then collapsed on his chest. A few moments later you felt him thrust up into you hard as he held your hips, climaxing with a growl.

You lay still on him, feeling his heart beating rapidly while you both caught your breath. His hands were lightly tracing up and down your back and hips, gently squeezing your ass occasionally and causing you to shiver. You finally found the strength to lift your head up and kiss him, then rubbed your nose against his.

“Was that OK?” you asked. “I was afraid I was doing it wrong.”

“Darlin’, if it had been any better I would have passed out from pleasure,” he said sincerely.

“I suppose we should get out of bed,” you sighed wistfully.

“I can’t get out of bed, I’m still in you,” he said with a mischievous grin and a little wiggle to remind you that you were still connected.

You made a pretend suspicious face. “Are you the same guy who looked down when he talked when we first met?”

“I sure am. Are you the woman who looked past that guy and saw something worth loving?” he asked quietly.

“No. I never looked past that guy. I looked into him. And I’m so lucky I did, because you’re the best person I know.”

Ryan kissed you and then gently rolled you onto your back. “If I did my job right, your legs should be wobbly about now. Want me to help you into the shower?” he asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

You giggled. “That sounds like a good idea. You’re such a gentleman.”

He kissed your nose and smiled. “I try my best for my lady.”

* * *

You made it in and out of the shower without running into your brother and scarring him for life. The rest of the day was spent giving and getting smoldering looks and blushing.

Steve wanted to go to a Lacrosse game and then to a party at a friend’s house. His curfew was 11 o’clock on Saturday and he had rides to and from worked out, so Ryan made you dinner reservations at a steakhouse and you had another date night.

Of course, you had Ryan for an appetizer and for dessert; you weren’t going to waste having the house to yourself. You were both insatiable and the slightest touch could set you off.

You had no idea what you were missing or you probably would have dragged him to bed the day you met!

After dinner you strolled down the street holding hands. As was your habit on date nights, you did a little window shopping along the way. Ryan pulled you to a stop in front of the jewelry store.

“So, we could go in here and look around sometime.”

“OK…” you said. “For what?”

Ryan looked uncomfortable and a little nauseated. “Maybe…to see what kind of ring you’d like?”

“What kind of ring?” you parroted dumbly.

“Like if I was to…to ask you to marry me maybe?”

Your face lit up with the biggest smile. “Really?”

“Oh my God, for a second I thought you were gonna say no.”

“Wait…did I say yes? And what did you ask?”

“I asked if you wanted to go look at engagement rings. And I thought you meant yes did you not mean yes?” he babbled in a bit of a panic.

You threw your arms around his neck and he pulled you close with a relieved sigh. “Yes, Ryan, I will shop for rings with you. And if you’re curious, I would be proud to call you my husband. I love you, you big dope.”

He swung you around and then kissed you. “I love you, too. So we’re kind of engaged, huh?”

“I don’t need jewelry to know I want to be with you forever, Ryan. We can get plain bands. Or wear the ones I inherited. The rings aren’t the important part.”

“How’d I get so lucky?” he whispered in awe. “You couldn’t be a better partner if you were made to order.”

“I feel the same. I think the universe or God or fate or luck just decided we got to find each other. And I couldn’t be happier.”

“Same here,” he said with a grin.

“Now, I absolutely demand you take me home and make me scream your name so loud we traumatize the creepy neighbor.”

“As you wish, sweetheart.”

* * *

Ryan definitely took advantage of the empty house when you got home, teasing you and backing off when you were close until you were incoherent. You felt like you were on the precipice for hours before he finally gave you the extra flick of his tongue that let you go over the edge. You shrieked his name, your hands buried in his hair, then he sat up and pulled you to him and flipped you over to your hands and knees and took you from behind, not lasting long at all before he came in you while you shivered and twitched all over his cock.

He collapsed next to you and pulled you against him. “Sorry, love, I didn’t mean to come so fast.”

You chuckled a little. “Baby that felt amazing. I was still coming, you have nothing to apologize for. But let’s try that again sometime, OK?”

Ryan laughed. “Honey, I intend to try and try everything there is until we’re at least a hundred.”

“I like the sound of that, love,” you said as you caressed his cheek. “What time is it?”

Ryan grabbed his watch from the nightstand and said, “Oh, it’s 10:25. We should get cleaned up before Steve gets here.”

“Mmmm but you feel so good I wanna keep cuddling.”

“Cuddle or not scar Steve for life?”

“Ugh. Shoulda named him cockblocker.”

Ryan laughed uproariously at that, then stood up and pulled you out of bed and down the hall to the shower.

After you got out and got your pajamas on, you went down to wait for Steve.

“If we keep showering eight times a day you’re gonna have to get a second job to afford the water bill,” you joked.

“Y’know, we haven’t talked about me pitching in with the bills.”

You shrugged. “I figured we’d work it out as we went. You sleeping here isn’t going to add to anything.”

“Still, I want to help. Maybe we should get a joint bank account? Just deposit my checks there.”

“Sure. But since you don’t need to save for rent and security deposits and stuff, maybe you should look into getting a car.”

“Probably not a bad idea. I was gonna spend my savings on a ring to propose to my girlfriend, though.”

You kissed him. “Your girlfriend would rather you have a safe vehicle.”

Just then, Ringo decided he needed to go out, so Ryan slipped his feet into his boots and took him out while you waited for Steve.

While Ringo was sniffing around for the perfect spot, Ryan looked up at the sky and thought about how great his life was.

“Had to stick your dirty Jew dick in her, didn’t you Brenner?”

Ryan sighed and turned around to see Mike standing just to his side of the property line. “Man, let it go. We’ve been together for months.”

“She was a nice girl til she met you. You turned her into a fuckin’ whore.”

“Watch your mouth, you piece of shit,” Ryan growled as he stalked closer to Mike.

“Or what?”

“Ryan!” you called out the back door. You heard what Mike had said and knew it would make Ryan see red. From the stiff set of his shoulders, Mike’s words had scored a hit. “I need you.”

Ryan relaxed, smiled at Mike and turned to look at you. “Be right there, sweetheart.” Then he gestured with his head for you to go back inside.

You nodded and turned to go inside.

“Mike, she was never yours. She wants to be with me, she loves me. I’m gonna marry her, whether you like it or not. So, man, go find a girl who wants you and leave us alone. Y/N isn’t the one for you.”

With that, he turned and went back into the house, completely missing the look of rage that crossed Mike’s plain face, changing it to something distinctively terrifying.

* * *

Mike was incensed. It was bad enough you had turned him down for months and then this pretty boy guitar player shows up and you fall all over yourself for him. Mike had been as nice to you as he knew how, yet you were fucking that dirtbag.

You were obviously damaged goods, now.

Yet, he couldn’t let go of the anger that you had chosen Ryan over him. Regardless of whether he wanted you for himself anymore, he felt like he needed to send a message.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, things began to settle into a routine. It was Sunday, so you gathered and sorted laundry, went grocery shopping and planned meals for the week. Ryan helped with everything, loving the feeling of belonging. He had gone with you every week, but now it wasn’t helping out, it was his home, too.

You carried in the groceries and put them away and then went down to do laundry. The new clothes added an extra load so it took a bit longer than usual.

“Wanna order pizza for dinner?” he asked you as he helped you carry baskets up to fold in the living room.

“We have stuff to make for dinner,” you answered as you plopped down on the sofa, then looked over at two disappointed faces and laughed. “You’re sick of my cooking already?”

“Oh God, no! I just wanted to give you a break,” he said with a smile, then leaned close to whisper in your ear. “No clean-up means we get to bed earlier.”

“Pizza sounds great!” you said enthusiastically.

“On a Sunday?” Steve said in shock.

“My treat, buddy,” Ryan replied.

“Noice.”

“Very,” Ryan replied with a naughty wink to you.

* * *

Living with Ryan was amazing. The week Steve was gone was pretty much a study in exhaustion, you had so much sex. You christened every room of the house except Steve’s room. You weren’t savages, after all. Ryan was practically dehydrated and a couple days you were uncomfortable sitting through class, but you were happy.

One evening you were in the kitchen straddling Ryan’s lap. You were taunting him with pecan pie and grinding on his lap, trying to see whether he would break for sex or pie first.

“I have created a monster,” he groaned.

“I just wanted to see whether you love me for my body or my cooking.”

“Now I feel like neither of those is the right answer.”

You laughed and took your top off.

“No bra? You are evil, woman. But I love you for your mind. Tell me about school. Let’s talk politics.”

“You win, love. Now you get both.”

“Thank God, I really want that pie,” he joked.

You laughed. “Which one?”

He grabbed your ass and thrust his hips into your groin. “Can’t it be both?”

* * *

When Steve returned from his vacation, you had to restrict your naked fun to the bedroom, unless Steve was out, then all bets were off.

It wasn’t all sex and togetherness, though. You went out with Angie occasionally and Ryan would get together with Marcus to play guitar. You had the end of the semester approaching, which meant term papers and finals. Ryan and Steve took over most of your household chores so you had plenty of time to do your schoolwork. A lot of time you would just sit on the couch with a book and a highlighter while Ryan softly played guitar.

By the time your semester was over, Steve’s was coming to a close and he was the one studying. You all breathed a sigh of relief when it was officially summer vacation. You weren’t taking summer classes and your hours were cut back significantly, but of course the longer days and nice weather meant that Ryan’s hours increased. You hated how tired he was but liked taking care of him. You met him for lunch occasionally and packed his lunch the other days.

He would come home, sweaty and exhausted. You would have him strip to his underwear and send him up to shower, then feed him and cuddle in front of the TV or on the swing for a little while before he was yawning.

One night while you were cuddling on the sofa and listening to Steve strum his guitar, you noticed a wistful look on Ryan’s face.

“What’s wrong, baby?” you asked, smoothing the lines between his eyebrows.

“I was just thinking about a music festival I usually go to that’s coming up.”

“Yeah? Where?”

“It’s down in Texas. I have some friends that go every year and we would camp and play music and just geek out.”

“Sound like fun. When is it?”

“It’s just a few weeks off.”

“Well. Maybe we could road trip,” you suggested.

“Really?” he asked, a note of excitement in his voice.

“Sure, tell me what days to request off and see if your boss is OK with you taking off. Otherwise, we can leave right after work on Friday and come home Sunday. Steve, wanna go?”

“Uh wow. How to say this. I really don’t want to have to pretend to sleep through you guys having sex in the same tent.”

Ryan chuckled. “We’d have separate tents.”

“Yeah, no thanks. I don’t think you understand how sound works. And on that subject, as a construction worker I would think you’d know that plaster doesn’t really contain noise all that well.”

“Oh my God,” you exclaimed, mortified. You got up and ran for the stairs saying, “We aren’t having sex again until he goes to college!”

“Do you mean like to attend or can I just drop him off on campus while we do it? Hon?” Ryan called after you, much to Steve’s amusement.

“Nice one,” he said, offering a fist to Ryan to bump. “She’s gonna kill you, though.”

“Nah, she loves me,” Ryan answered confidently. “She’ll just beat me up a little or something.”

* * *

A little while later, your bedroom door opened a bit and Ryan peeked in, tensed as if to dodge a flying object. When you didn’t come back down he got worried that you were actually angry with him. Then when he saw you lying on the bed with your back to the door, he said, “Honey?”

You didn’t answer, so he began to get scared that you weren’t speaking to him. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry if I upset you or hurt your feelings. I was just playing around. I love you so much, I wouldn’t ever do anything on purpose to make you mad.”

Your silence continued. Now he was beginning to sweat. He decided to try and combine sweet talk with neck kisses. He hadn’t had to get himself out of trouble before with you and he was kind of at a loss. Also, lying on your side like that emphasized the difference between your waist and hips and made him want to get his hands on your ass.

_Slow down, Ryan_ , he thought.  _Get outta the doghouse before you try to get in anything else._

He leaned over and dropped a kiss on your neck as he slid his hand up your hip – and you jumped a foot and shrieked in surprise, flipping back and falling off the bed, knocking Ryan down and landing on his legs.

You had earbuds in and hadn’t heard a word he said. When he saw you pull the cords from your ears, he started laughing.

“What the hell is so funny? You scared me half to death, you boob!” you complained, half-heartedly smacking his arm while he giggled like a school girl.

His laughter got you chuckling until he pulled you up his legs to straddle his waist and then pulled you down to kiss him.

“I thought you were actually pissed off and not speaking to me, and you just didn’t hear me grovel,” he said indignantly.

“I’m sorry I missed the groveling though. Care to repeat?”

“Nope. You want me to beg you’re gonna have to do something new,” he said with a wicked grin.

You hopped up and said, “Something new. Hmmm. How about something old?”

Ryan was intrigued. He got to his feet and leaned back against the door and crossed his arms and said, “Have at it, darlin’. I’m dying to see.”

You pulled the blankets back on the bed, then slowly pulled your top off and did a strip tease that had Ryan swallowing hard a few times. You ran your hands all over your body with your eyes closed, imagining that Ryan was touching you and getting super hot. When you were nude and ran your hands up your stomach to squeeze your breasts, you bit your lip and heard a loud groan from Ryan.

You opened your eyes and saw him with his head back and his eyes closed, hands fisted at his sides and an obvious bulge straining the gym shorts that he had thrown on to lie around after his shower.

“Ready to beg?” you whispered.

Ryan didn’t know where he found the fortitude, but he shook his head no.

You blew him a kiss and lay down on the bed so that when you pulled your legs up he had a perfect view of you sliding your hand down your abdomen to tease your damp pussy.

Ryan flipped the lock on your door.

“Ready?”

“Not yet,” he said in a hoarse voice.

You slipped two fingers in and moaned loudly, then used the other hand to rub your clit. You arched your back and your hips came off the bed a little bit and then you rolled over onto your stomach, knees drawn up so that you were in the exact position Ryan had been fantasizing about putting you in just a few minutes previously.

“Oh shit. Please. I’m begging. Please let me slide my cock in,” he groaned, stripping off his shirt and dropping his shorts and underwear.

You didn’t answer, simply kept putting on the little show you had gotten a bit too involved in performing.

“Y/N! Got me begging here!”

“C’mon in, love,” you groaned.

Ryan lined himself up with your entrance and slid in slowly so you felt every bit of his cock as he bottomed out.

“God baby, that’s so good,” you moaned as you pushed back.

Ryan groaned and started snapping his hips into yours, the two of you becoming a moaning mess as you moved together chasing orgasms. Knowing that he never lasted long when he saw your ass jiggle from his thrusts, he reached around to rub you to speed along your high. He held your other hip, gripping the soft flesh there as he started slamming his dick into you over and over, the sounds of moaning, groaning, and flesh slapping mingling to further enflame your senses.

You reached around his hand that was rubbing your clit to play with his balls and he shouted, “Fuck sweetheart, gonna come,” as he slammed into you and filled you, pushing you over the edge and prolonging his pleasure.

You crawled forward and collapsed and Ryan crawled onto the bed next to you. You were both panting and sweaty, and you were still twitching all over from the intensity of your orgasm.

“Feel free to ignore me when I come to grovel in the future,” he said when his breathing calmed.

You laughed and cuddled up next to him. “I was just embarrassed, but I got over it in a hurry. That didn’t mean I wanted to come down and listen to you two, though,” you said with a laugh. “He’s probably gonna need therapy after this. You got loud.”

“I did, didn’t I? I don’t think I ever have with anyone before.”

“Let’s not talk about the notches on your guitar case, K?” you said in a testy voice. “Way to harsh my afterglow.”

“Sorry, sweetheart.”

“Ugh I just thought of something!”

“What?” he said, looking down at you.

“I mean, we’re going to be camping and we won’t be able to shower every half hour. I am going to be a mighty ah…gooey girl. Or are you not planning to make love while we’re there?”

“Ah,  _yeah_ , we’re making love,” he said as if your suggestion was unthinkable. “Condoms and baby wipes, good as new.”

You darted your eyes up to his and said, “Well that information was right on the top of your tongue. Tried and true method?”

“Ahh,” he fumbled.

“Ugh. Are you sure you want me to go along? Sounds like I’ll cramp your style,” you sneered as you started to get out of bed to shower.

“Hey,” he said, grabbing your arm to pull you back to look at him. “That’s not fair. I can’t change what I’ve done in the past and I don’t deserve this now.”

Your eyes widened as you realized what you had just said. “I’m sorry, Ryan!” you said as you threw yourself against his chest. “You haven’t done a thing to deserve that. I just see red when I think of anyone else touching you.”

“I know, honey, I feel the same. Nobody else is ever gonna touch me again. You’re it. OK?”

“OK,” you said with a watery smile. “You’re so patient with me, I swear I don’t deserve you.”

“Well, I happen to think you deserve everything, so agree to disagree. Love you so much,” he said as he kissed you gently. “And it’s actually pretty awesome that you get jealous of me. Apparently you being possessive is a kink for me.”

You laughed and kissed him. “Love you too, Ryan. So much.”

After you stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments like the sappy fools you were, you said, “So does Steve really not want to go?”

“He said he would if he got his own tent and could invite Brendan,” he answered. “But we can’t take Ringo. No dogs allowed.”

“Angie has doggysat before, she probably will if she’s gonna be home.”

“So…we’re doing this?”

“Why not? It’s a long drive but we can take turns. We’ll have to see what your boss says, but as far as I’m concerned we are.”

“Wow. This is gonna be awesome!”

You were quiet for a minute.

He squeezed you. “Where you at?”

“Ah…well, genuinely wondering if there are gonna be exes trying to shank me for being with you?”

Ryan laughed and said, “Sweetheart, nobody ever cared about me enough to be jealous before. So I really doubt that any hookups from my past are gonna care that I fell in love and am getting married.”

“You’re gonna introduce me as your fiance?” you asked breathlessly.

“Yeah,” he said softly, kissing your forehead. “Did you say something about heirloom rings?”

“Yeah,” you whispered.

“So if you really don’t want me to buy a ring, which I want to do, then…how does this work?”

“I mean…if you really want to…I just want to be with you, I don’t care about the jewelry. But, I would like you to wear Grandpa’s wedding band if that’s OK?”

“Course. Can I see them?”

“Sure,” you said, hopping up and getting them out of your jewelry box, then returning to bed.

“Damn, sweetheart. Have I ever told you what a perfect ass you have?”

You blushed. “It’s fat.”

He ran his hand over it and grabbed a cheek to squeeze. “Haven’t you ever noticed that I don’t last long when we do it doggy style? I lose it watching your ass.”

“Hush,” you said, then handed him the rings to change the subject.

“Wow, these are beautiful.”

“Yeah,” you said quietly. “Granny and Grandpa had a good, long marriage. They wished they could have had more kids, but they adored Mom and us. I hope our marriage is as good as theirs.”

He looked like he was thinking it over, then he looked at you seriously. “Love, tell me the truth. Would you rather use these or I buy you one?”

“Honestly, I would love to use these. They have a lot of love and happiness in them.”

Ryan took a deep breath. “Y/N, I was going to do something fancy and elaborate to ask you, but I don’t want to wait to tell you that you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and that it would be my honor if you would be with me, be my partner and my wife and best friend. Forever. Will you marry me?”

“Of course I will. I love you, Ryan Brenner.”

He slipped your Granny’s engagement ring on your finger and kissed your hand. “We’re engaged,” he said with a huge grin.

“I get to marry you,” you said, rolling on top of him and kissing him all over his face before he caught your face in his hands and gave you a proper kiss, then you made love again, slowly and reverently, before you showered and went to tell Steve the news.

* * *

Steve was thrilled, of course. He hugged you both and congratulated you, once again threatening Ryan.

You were both exhausted, Ryan especially after working all day. You went and got his lunch packed while he basically cuddled you the entire time, hugging you from behind when you stood still, chin on your shoulder. You were both ridiculously happy, but deep down knew that the love had already been there.

You went up to brush your teeth and crawled into bed and went to sleep wrapped around each other, utterly content and in love.


	19. Chapter 19

Your bosses, Angie and Brendan’s parents were all on board. You even borrowed a second tent from Brendan’s family so that the boys had their own.

It was a long drive and you were all happy to get there and hunt down campsites at least near each other. You had a blast, Ryan got to see friends he hadn’t seen since the year before and catch up and introduce you. At first you got a little tense when he hugged any female under the age of 60, but he always introduced you immediately and kept you close, arm draped around your shoulders or holding hands.

As usual, he was the perfect, attentive boyfriend – wait, fiance – and you were borrowing trouble. Everyone treated you like one of the family and you had a wonderful time. Steve and Brendan wandered off by themselves, always a text or phone call away.

By the end of the weekend, you were all tired and kind of smelly but happy. Ryan was especially happy. The knowledge that he could have a home and family and still do things from his wandering days seemed to reaffirm to him that he had made the right decisions for his future.

When you got home, life got back into its routine. You were invited to a few cookouts, some with your friends and a couple at Marcus and Amy’s. You became fast friends with them and adored the twins. Not to mention that when you saw Ryan playing with the toddlers your ovaries tried to escape your body and attack him.

* * *

You were doing your usual Sunday thing and were going to go to a movie later. You had finished breakfast and were in the basement sorting laundry when Ryan’s phone rang.

“Hey Marcus, what’s up buddy?”

You looked over as you heard some frantic, loud talk from the phone.

“Yeah man, I’ll be there in a bit.”

He ended the call and said, “Honey, Marcus has a plumbing thing. I need to go help him. Sorry to leave you with the laundry.”

You kissed him and said, “Go on, babe. I got this.”

“OK, I’ll text or call ya later and tell you what’s going on and how long I’ll be. We might have to go to a later movie.”

“OK, dont worry about that. Just be careful.”

* * *

Ryan had texted you a few times. Apparently there was a colossal plumbing problem with their house and Marcus was not great with pipe work. You made a sexy joke about how good Ryan was with his pipe and said you’d save his dinner.

A while later he called and said that they had to go to the hardware store again and it was still going to be a while.

“Need me to bring you dinner or anything?”

“Nah, we’re gonna grab something while we’re out. Amy took the babies to her Mom’s house for the night. We just need to get this fixed because we had to turn the main off so they haven’t got any water.”

“Ouch. Do what you have to, babe. They helped us out so much, it’s the least you can do.”

“Love ya, hon.”

“Love you, too. Bye.”

“Bye.”

* * *

Ryan texted you that things were coming together and that he should be home around ten, so you said you’d be waiting. You actually dozed off watching TV and woke up after midnight to your phone buzzing with another text from Ryan. This one said that it went sideways and he was gonna crash on the sofa. You asked if he needed anything and he said no, that you should go to bed and he’d see you after work.

You went and crawled into bed, wondering how you went your whole life sleeping alone and now you felt totally weird going to bed without Ryan. He was such a snuggler in bed, you wound up with him wrapped around you one way or another.

You woke up at first light even though Ryan wasn’t with you. Honestly you had woken up a few times during the night reaching for him and been scared when you couldn’t find him until you remembered he was staying at Marcus’ house.

You got up and made coffee as if Ryan was going to be coming down to hug you from behind and kiss your neck and tell you how good you smelled, then you would giggle and say it’s just the coffee. Since Steve was sleeping late you even had a few quickies before work.

You shook your head. You were acting like a lovesick fool. He’d only been away for one night, for crying out loud!

You took your coffee into the living room to sip it on the sofa and noticed Ryan’s work boots by the front door on the mat where he left them every night. They were steel-toed and he could get injured if he didn’t have them. You looked at the time and knew that he was probably on the job already. You sent him a text to ask where he was working so you could bring them to him.

You ran up to get dressed and left Steve a note on the kitchen table, even though you were sure you’d be back before he got up. He hadn’t answered, which wasn’t unusual when he was working. You hopped in the truck and drove over to the construction office to ask where he was working so you could take him his boots.

When you got there, you went into the office and smiled at Sue, the co-owner who ran the office side of the business.

“Hi, Sue! How are you?” you asked brightly.

“Oh, hi, Y/N. I’m good,” she said, seeming a little off.

“Can you tell me where Ryan is working today? He was helping Marcus out with something and crashed on his sofa and didn’t have his work boots, so I want to take them to him.”

“Um, didn’t anyone tell you, honey?” she asked hesitantly.

Your eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Tell me what?”

“He’s in the hospital, honey. Went in last night.”

“What?!” you exclaimed. “Where?”

She told you which hospital and you turned and ran. You drove like a maniac all the way there, completely terrified. What could possibly have happened? It must have been serious if he couldn’t call or even text you. Why didn’t Marcus let you know?

You found a parking spot and sprinted inside to the front desk, out of breath. You waited impatiently for the attendant to get off the phone and asked what room he was in, then took the stairs when the elevator didn’t arrive quickly enough to suit you.

You climbed the stairs two at a time. Your legs felt like rubber when you got to the fifth floor. Logic intruded and said the elevator probably beat you anyway, but you were desperate to get to Ryan and rational thought had left the building.

You hurried down the hall, panting from exertion and panic, the antiseptic smells and bright lights inflaming your need to find Ryan. When you reached his room, you pushed the door open and flew in, scared as fuck and needing to see him. You couldn’t stop thinking about how he must be badly hurt if he didn’t call to let you know something happened. You expected to find him with a ventilator and a priest by his side.

Instead he was wide awake, sitting up in bed talking to a tall blonde woman. A famous singer. Jackie Laurel. Jackie.

His Jackie. Was here.

“Y/N!” he said, surprise evident in his tone.

He was awake. He knew who you were, so obviously no memory loss. His ex was here but he hadn’t called you.

The man you loved called his ex when he was hurt. He didn’t call you. He was wide awake, talking to his ex, who was way prettier than you, talented, famous and here. Every insecurity you had about being with Ryan rose up to choke you, knowing now that they were all true. He was too handsome, too talented, too sweet and kind for you.

You stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to say something, anything, to make this scene something other than what it had to be: the man you love turning to another woman for comfort when he was hurt.

He said nothing.

You turned on your heel to leave – and saw your brother sitting in a chair by the wall. You gasped, too much pain hitting you all at once, feeling like a punch to the gut.

You kept walking, not even realizing that your arms were wrapped around your middle and that tears flooded your eyes and streamed down your cheeks.

* * *

“Aren’t you gonna go after her?” Jackie asked Ryan.

Ryan was in shock. The look on your face – he finally understood the saying, ‘There’s a fine line between love and hate.’ You had looked at him like he was dirt.

Ryan cleared his throat. “I always knew she was too good for me. I guess she figured it out, too,” he said quietly. “Steve, you better go home with her.”

“I’ve never seen her like that, Ryan.”

“Yeah. I screwed up, buddy. Shouldn’t have dragged you into it. Get going, see if you can catch her.”

“All right, bro. I’ll call ya later.”

* * *

“You’re an idiot if you don’t go to her,” Jackie said in her trademark blunt fashion.

“Never really been much question about that, has there?” Ryan said dully.

“If you’d loved me like you love her, we’d still be together. Don’t throw that away, Ryan.”

“Think I already did, Jackie.”

* * *

You were in the parking lot when you heard your brother calling your name. You flipped him off without looking back, then heard him running to catch up with you.

“Y/N, you don’t understand!”

You swing around and jabbed his chest with a finger. “I understand that you can get in the back seat of the car and be utterly fucking silent or find your own way home, Steven Y/L/N! You got here, as far as I’m concerned right now you can get back home. Or not.”

Steve’s jaw dropped open at you dropping an f-bomb. He nodded and got in the back seat, not making a sound for the entire drive.

* * *

You went to your bedroom and started throwing Ryan’s stuff in a pile, then kicked it out into the hallway.

Then you stripped your bed and threw the sheets and blankets out into the hallway. You went into your bedroom and there was still too much Ryan in it, so you went to Granny’s room, slammed the door, kicked your shoes off and crawled into bed.

That’s when the tears started up again.

* * *

Steve came upstairs and found Ryan’s clothes and your bedding thrown in a pile, then looked into your room and found it empty with the mattress stripped and torn part of the way off the box springs.

He stared into the room in shock for a moment, then moved down the hallway and stopped outside Granny’s doorway and heard your tortured sobs from the other side.

He had no idea what to do. You were his rock. He realized now how much he relied on you to be constant in his life. He always thought he was so grown up, but right now he felt like a kid on his first day of pre-school: he was lost and scared and the one person he always depended on wasn’t with him.

He had trusted that Ryan knew what he was talking about last night when he had texted him that he was in the ER and to lock up and keep an eye on things. He was afraid that running out late at night would put you in danger, so he’d asked Steve to hold down the fort. Now his whole world had been rocked.

He took a deep breath and tapped on the door. “Y/N?” he called.

“No.”

“Y/N, I need to tell you something!” he insisted.

“NO!” you shouted.

Steve went to his room and got Ringo and took him out, then called Ryan when he got back inside.

“Yeah, buddy,” Ryan answered, his voice defeated.

“She won’t talk to me, Ryan. I dunno what to do.”

“Let it go, Steve. She’s your family.”

“You’re our family, too. She’s just mad.”

“C’mon, buddy, you saw the look on her face. It’s more than that.”

“They gonna let you come home today?”

“I’m getting out, yeah.”

“Well when you get here we’ll work it out.”

“You know she doesn’t want me there.”

“So what, you’re just gonna give up?” he yelled.

“Might be for the best.”

Steve paused for a moment. “Yeah. If you’re that much of a coward, maybe it is for the best.” He ended the call.


	20. Chapter 20

Ryan set his phone down after Steve hung up on him. The doctor had seen him and said he could go home so now he was waiting for his discharge papers. He had a concussion, three cracked ribs and a hairline fracture to his left radius. He was supposed to be off work for two weeks. He hoped his boss would be OK with that.

Then again, none of that really mattered since he had lost you. He’d originally come here to settle down and make a life. Now that he had lost that, what was the point in staying?

Steve had called him a coward.

He had never had anything to lose before, really. Even when Cowboy had died, it had hurt of course, but it hadn’t torn him up this bad. Hell, he hadn’t even been able to say a word once he said your name. He hadn’t even tried to explain what happened.

He should have told you. He should have chased you. Steve was right, he was a coward if he wasn’t even going to try to fight for your love. And even if you told him to go to hell, you deserved to know what had happened.

He should try to give you an explanation. Maybe you would understand, at least, even if you couldn’t forgive him. When nurse came to get him, he decided to give it a try.

* * *

Marcus was at work and Ryan didn’t think you were his biggest fan right now, so he called a cab. You kept trying to get him to buy a smartphone, and right now, he wished he had because an Uber would have been cheaper and easier.

He went up the steps to the porch, stiff and in pain, and unlocked the door. At least you hadn’t changed the locks.

He had thought about what he was going to say on the way. There was no way around you being mad at him. He had made a bad decision and he deserved for you to yell at him, maybe even boot him out of bed for a few days, but not to end it.

Then he went upstairs and found all of his stuff in the hallway and your bedroom a wreck. His eyes went wide and his eyebrows shot up. Who knew his girl had such a temper? He heard you crying from the other side of Granny’s door and took a deep breath to gather his nerve and immediately regretted it when pain shot through his ribs.

Deciding not to knock since you wouldn’t talk to Steve, he tried the door and found it unlocked. You were lying in bed with covers on and a pillow over your head.

“Go away, you traitorous little shit.”

“Sorry, wrong little shit.”

You threw off the blankets and sat up in bed, your hair a wild mess and your eyes and nose red. You looked at Ryan, noticing what you hadn’t seen before: how stiffly he was holding himself, how he had two black eyes, bruises all over his face and his lips swollen and split in a couple places.

“What are you doing here? Thought you’d be halfway to Ogden.”

Ryan chuckled. “My life is here, why would I go to Ogden?”

“Well, pardon me if I’m wrong, but it seems a little too coincidental that your ex’s name is Jackie and you had pop music sensation Jackie Laurel in your hospital room. So either your ex is Jackie Laurel  _and_  she’s your emergency contact, or Make A Wish has really lowered their standards for the age of kids who get to meet celebrities,” you sneered.

“And to think I thought that brain of yours was sexy,” he muttered.

“Y’know? We don’t actually need to be talking, Brenner.”

“Yeah yeah, sorry. Can we go downstairs though? Coz I need to sit down and somethin’ tells me you don’t want me in that bed with you.”

Judging by the absolutely filthy look you gave him as you got off the bed, he had guessed correctly. He went back out into the hallway, carefully stepping over the mess in the hallway and going downstairs.

When he got down there, he sat on the sofa and waited for you to take the chair before he leaned back and put his feet up.

You were maintaining your angry facade, but you could tell he was in pain and you wanted nothing more than to take care of him. It was actually causing you discomfort not to go and get him an ice pack.

“Are your ribs broken?” you found yourself asking.

“No, just cracked.”

“I’ll get you an ice pack.”

“Thank you.”

You went and got ice packs from the freezer. You were raising a rowdy boy and they had seen plenty of use over the years. You got him a bottle of water, too. You were still a good hostess.

You took the ice and helped him lay it on his ribs, wincing when he did. You wrapped one around his forearm, tying it off with a dish towel. Then you laid the others where he directed you and opened his water for him.

He wasn’t sure what to make of you, but he figured he shouldn’t take anything for granted. You were a caregiver, and he wouldn’t mistake common kindness for love. He would have to work for that.

“Do you have pain meds?” you asked quietly.

“Yeah but they make me dopey, so I wanna wait til we’re done talking to take any.”

“OK then talk.”

“I was on my way home last night and a couple guys beat me up.”

Your hand flew to your mouth. “Mike?”

He shrugged, then winced. “They had ski masks on, so I couldn’t see their faces. But you know it was.”

You mulled that over. “So why didn’t you call me?”

“Because I knew you’d come tearing out of here to come to me, and what if that was what he was waiting for? I needed you home safe.”

“So you lied to me.”

“Yeah, so I lied to you.”

“And then you subverted Steve.”

“I needed him to keep an eye on things.”

“So, what, Ryan? Am I some stupid, irrational female who’s only good for what’s between my legs? I have to be kept safe by the big, strong men in my life? One of whose diapers I changed, by the way.”

“Look, I screwed up. If I had it to do over, I would do things differently, yeah. But can we at least take into consideration that I had just had the shit kicked out of me and was being treated for head trauma when I made this decision?” he asked in exasperation. “And that, yeah, my first instinct is to protect you because I love you more than anyone or anything on this Earth, Y/N!”

You were having trouble holding on to your anger. “And you called your ex because…?”

“OK, that I didn’t do. I was just as surprised to see her as you were.”

You gave him another look.

Ryan actually smirked at the look. “Well, maybe you were a little more surprised.”

“Ya think?” you asked sarcastically.

“Alright, yeah. But I didn’t call her. They got her name out of my wallet.”

“Your wallet. So she’s your emergency contact?” you said, jealous fire in your eyes.

“Hold on, before you get all pissed off again. I never had an emergency contact until Cowboy died. And I never gave it another thought. If I had, I would have changed it to you.”

You hated that it all made sense. But, he still couldn’t take such high-handed tactics in the future.

“Ryan, do you have any idea how terrified I was when Sue told me you had been in the hospital all night? I thought that you must be in a coma –” you started sobbing again, then gestured for him to stay put when he started to come to you. “I thought you must be in a coma for you to have been in the hospital that long without calling me. I expected you to be on a ventilator or something! Hell I was picturing a priest giving you last rites, even though you’re not Catholic. I ran up five flights of stairs because the elevator was too slow.

“Then I get there and you’re wide awake, knew who I was to rule out amnesia, I find out the hard way that you didn’t tell me that your ex is a gorgeous, famous musician, and then my brother is there lying to me with you!”

“Believe me, love, I never meant to hurt you. I was just in pain and scared that if he was making a move like that he would try to hurt you. Honest to God, Y/N, if someone hadn’t turned on their light and yelled that they had called the police, I think the might have killed me.”

And then it hit you: you could work through a stupid fight. Ryan could have died, and then you would have lost him forever. You started sobbing and stumbled over to the sofa, gently laying your head on his shoulder and letting him guide you to hug him where it wouldn’t hurt him.

It still hurt him, but not nearly as much as when he had thought you were done with him. He could stand any amount of physical pain if it meant you still loved him.

“Sweetheart, can you forgive me?” he whispered against your hair.

“Baby, we definitely need to deal with this more, but yeah I can forgive you. Can you forgive me?”

“Of course. I love you so much. I was out of my head worrying.”

“I know exactly how that feels,” you joked.

Ryan laughed and then groaned.

“OK, love, time to get you to bed and get you some pain pills.”

“Would you help me take a shower, please?”

“Yeah, but ah your clothes are kind of all over the floor in the hall.”

“I took it as a symbol of our love that they weren’t in the front yard,” he said with a smile.

You stuck your tongue out at him, then helped him get his pills out of his pocket.

“Really, Ryan?” you said, feeling him get hard with your hand in his pocket.

“I’m beat up, not dead.”

You rolled your eyes and got him a pill, then asked him if he was hungry. He said he could eat so you called Steve. He came running at top speed.

“Yeah?” he asked, looking happy to see Ryan on the sofa.

“Ryan is hungry and I need to rebuild our bedroom,” you noticed Ryan’s face light up when you said ‘our’ bedroom, “so get him some spaghetti and a piece of that refrigerator cake with some whipped cream and sweet tea for the spaghetti and milk for the cake. By then I should have our bed back together. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“And later we will discuss what happened  _as a family_  and how we will handle similar situations  _as a family_  in the future. Capiche?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered again, practically at attention.

“Get to it. Then help him upstairs when he’s done.”

* * *

You got the room put back in order, folded most of Ryan’s clothes and put the rest in the laundry. You were standing at the window, looking over to your neighbor’s house. He was on the porch, looking over at your house. As usual.

You heard Ryan shuffle in behind you and felt him lightly place his hands on your shoulders but make no move to pull you to him. He wasn’t sure where you were and he really didn’t think he could survive an elbow right now.

“I never did a thing to encourage him,” you whispered. “Why is he doing this?”

“Of course you didn’t. He’s a sick piece of shit. Good taste in women, though,” he joked, trying to get you to laugh.

“You should run,” you whispered. “He could have killed you, Ryan.”

He tentatively pulled your back to his chest and wrapped his arms around you. When you didn’t resist he rested his chin on your shoulder. “Sweetheart, I am never leaving you.”

“She’s so much…more than me, Ryan. Why would you stay with me? She’s prettier, talented, world wise…”

“Hey,” he said with a squeeze, worried at your rapid subject change, “she’s not prettier than you. I think you’re the most beautiful woman in the world. And you are talented, just different. More than her in a lot of ways. But the biggest reason I wanna be with you and not her is that I love  _you_  and not her.”

You stood still and pondered his words for a few moments. “No more walking to Marcus’, OK?” you asked as you turned in his arms and gingerly put your arms around him.

“OK.”

“Tell me if I hurt you, OK?”

“Pain pills are kickin’ in, I feel pretty good,” he said with a chuckle.

“Well, let’s get you in the shower before you get too loopy.”

“Probably a good idea,” he agreed.

You grabbed his clean underwear and t-shirt that you laid out and headed to the door when he laid a hand on your arm. You looked up at him with a questioning expression.

“Can I kiss you, darlin’?”

“Of course. I just didn’t want to hurt you.”

“Need you, sweetheart,” he said as he kissed you gently.

You we’re careful not to press your lips to his too hard, worried that you would break open the cuts on his lips. When he slipped his tongue in to tease yours, you groaned into his mouth. “Baby, don’t start something we can’t finish.”

“Sorry. Just…I was so damned scared, Y/N. I thought I lost you and I didn’t know what to do.”

“I was…broken. Please, don’t keep things from me. If we’re partners, we share everything. For better or worse, y’know?”

Ryan looked down, reminding you of the shy man he had been when you met. “You still wanna do for better or worse with me?” he asked quietly.

“'Til death parts us, yeah. Just…can that be in a hundred or so years? Please?”

Ryan pulled you close and hugged you as hard as he could stand. “That sounds a little short to me. I was thinking eternity sounded about right.”

“Well, we can start there.”


	21. Chapter 21

You helped Ryan undress for the shower. Luckily the doctor gave him a splint for his forearm, so he could take it off to bathe. You started crying again when you saw all the bruises on his body.

“Don’t cry, love,” he soothed as he kissed your hair.

“This is my fault,” you whispered.

“Hey,” he said, hands on your cheeks. “This is not your fault. This is that asshole’s fault. You didn’t do a thing to cause this.”

“I should have walked away from you rather than let you get hurt. I should walk away from you now.”

“I chose to stay every single one of the dozen or so times you set me free for my own good. Sweetheart, I love you. I’d take a beatin’ a week to be with you. I’d walk through hell with a smile on my face for you. Please don’t talk about leaving me. I couldn’t survive it.”

“I love you, too, Ryan Brenner. So much.”

You proceeded to kiss every single bruise and cut on his body, deciding that you should probably get in the shower with him to make sure he didn’t fall. He managed to stay on his feet, even while you were on your knees.

* * *

You got Ryan out of the shower and dried him off, he put on deodorant and you helped him step into his underwear. He watched you get dried off and you noticed the bulge in his underwear growing. You raised your eyebrows at him in a “Really?” kinda way.

He chuckled. “Guess my body is in survival mode. Almost died so it wants me to procreate,” he said with a wink.

“Well, we just procreated in the shower and your body isn’t up to any more right now.”

“That’s not the kind of procreating it wants,” he said, looking you up and down.

“How are you horny? How are you making me horny?”

“You always get horny when you suck me. That’s hot as hell, by the way,” he said, taking a step closer to you.

“Tell it I’m on the pill and you can’t procreate anyway.”

His bulge was noticeably larger as he put his big hands in your hips. “It doesn’t care. Just wants to bend you over so it can slide inside and make you come all over it.”

Your breath caught at his words and you dropped your panties that you were about to step into. He gently turned you around, letting you have plenty of time to say no, then pulled your ass against his cock when you became pliant to his touch.

Maybe you both needed to reassure yourselves that you were alive and well and in love, but you came hard and fast, squeezing Ryan’s cock with the tremors from your orgasm and pushing him into his own high.

“Damn, baby, you feel so good inside me,” you moaned, leaning back against his chest and wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Love, I could die happy right now. But I wanna feel this a million more times, so I guess we both need to stay healthy.” Then he kissed you softly but deeply, running his hands up the front of your body to cup your breasts. Then you spent a moment looking into each others eyes and just reveling in your love. Ryan smiled and dropped a kiss to the top of your nose. “Love you, honey.”

“Love you, too, sweetheart. So much.”

He gave you another quick kiss and then slid out and you got cleaned up again. You put on some panties and a long t-shirt, then decided that his shirt was too much work and pain to put on, so you led him to bed and tucked him in. You sat next to him and stroked his hair as he dropped off to sleep with a contented smile, head in your lap and arm across your legs.

You grabbed your phone from your nightstand and surfed the internet while he napped, content to slide your fingers through his hair and revel in him being safe, albeit bruised.

He stirred a while later, looking up at you with a sleepy smile. “You stayed with me.”

“Of course I did,” you said softly. “I’m sorry I handled things so badly, Ryan.”

He picked up your hand and kissed the finger your engagement ring adorned. “Me, too. I promise to tell you what’s going on in the future.”

“What are we gonna do about that piece of shit, baby? I am so scared for you.”

“Just gotta be more careful and trust the police to catch him up to no good.”

“Did you report this?”

“Yeah, they came in while I was still in the emergency room. I didn’t see their faces, the guy who called didn’t really see anything at all. Nothing they can do.”

“Maybe we should move,” you sighed.

“I don’t want to do that unless it becomes absolutely necessary. This is your home, you have history here.”

“Yeah, but our future is more important than my past. We’d just need to stay in Steve’s school district.”

“We can talk about it with him tomorrow. I smell food though, and I’m starving.”

You kissed him gently. “Glad you’re feeling like eating. Your body needs fuel to heal. Especially if it keeps feeling the need to procreate and burning up all your energy,” you joked.

Ryan ran his hand around to your hip and said, “Now that you mention it, I could do some practice procreating now.”

“Get up, you horndog. How did you survive two months without getting in my pants?”

“Want me to show you?” he said, sliding his hand down to the waist of his underwear.

“Ryan! I swear, was that pain medicine or Viagra they gave you?”

He wiggled his eyebrows and pushed the waistband of his boxer briefs down, freeing his hard cock to pop out and lay in his treasure trail on his stomach. He took his right hand and squeezed his cock just below the head, then gathered the moisture that appeared on the head and began to stroke his cock. “This is how I survived two months of dating you without making love to you. I imagined your hands and mouth and pussy wrapped around my cock, then I would picture you bent over and slapping that gorgeous ass of yours while I fucked you so hard your legs would give out.”

“Oh,” you whispered, unable to take your eyes off his hand. “I guess that makes sense. Pretty much what I did, actually. But now I feel like you shouldn’t be using so much energy.”

He gave you a half-smile and said, “Can’t stop now, darlin’.”

You pulled off your top and shimmied out of your panties, all you had put on after your shower earlier. You leaned in and kissed him, gentle yet hot and wet, then turned and took his hand off his cock and mounted him reverse cowgirl style, pulling a loud groan from Ryan.

“Perfect, perfect ass,” he moaned. “So wet for me.”

You found some unbruised spots on his thighs to rest your hands while you slowly raised and lowered yourself on his dick, his hands caressing and squeezing your hips and ass.

“Faster,” he growled, grabbing your hips and trying to set the pace.

You allowed him to speed up, close to your high. You felt the approach of your orgasm and said, “Ryan, baby,” and gasped.

“Yeah come on my cock, Y/N. Come for me.”

You came undone, tightening around him and falling forward, causing him to slip out, so he grabbed his cock and finished on your ass and lower back.

“Christ that’s perfect,” he groaned.

You looked over your shoulder at his blissful expression and laughed. “You wanted to come on my ass? Dirty man.”

He chuckled, “You have no idea. But I plan to demonstrate for the rest of our lives.”

“Well demonstrate some tissues or something so we don’t have to change the bed again. We need to buy more sheets.”

He laughed and cleaned up the worst of it before you went to the bathroom and washed up. Then you got dressed and went down to see what Steve had made for dinner.

* * *

Your brother had outdone himself, making fried chicken, green beans with bacon and mashed potatoes and gravy. For dessert he made your favorite cherry cake.

“Sucking up, babiest brotherest?” you said in a cool tone.

“Well, I ain’t gonna use his methods to get back into your good graces,” he said sarcastically.

You and Ryan both said, “Eww.”

You sat down and ate together, tensions easing while you enjoyed Steve’s cooking. You discussed the situation and everyone agreed to be careful and honest. You also discussed how everyone handled Ryan’s injuries and hiding them, and though Ryan took responsibility, you told Steve that you had taught him to think for himself and he should have known better.

You texted Officer Handleman to tell him about the attack on Ryan and to ask if he had any advice. He said that he would be sure to add the police report to your file so that all the information was in place. He didn’t say for the next incident, but you all knew it was escalating and there would be another. You just hoped and prayed that he would get over it and move on.

You watched a movie together after dinner and then took Ringo out and went around and checked every window and door.

You went up to go to bed. You wanted to sleep in Granny’s room, afraid that you would hurt Ryan in your sleep. He said he’d rather have that than be apart. Besides, he was so out of it with the pain meds that he wouldn’t even notice.

You still slept lightly, waking every time he moved or snorted in his sleep, which he did quite a lot and you found adorable. Because you were worried about hurting him, you weren’t using him as a pillow. In his sleep Ryan still wanted to be touching you, so he used your chest as a pillow instead.

On one of the times he snorted and woke you, you were smiling and stroking his hair and watching a little smile appear on his face from the light of the moon filtering around the edge of your shades. Even in his sleep, he craved your touch. 

He was so handsome, even bruised up. You hated that he had been hurt because of you. OK, not because of you, but because of some nutjob’s obsession with you.

While you were listening to Ryan breathe among the sounds of the old house settling, you heard a distinctly non-house noise. You stopped breathing and listened, but you heard no other unusual sounds.

Just as you had decided to relax and go back to sleep, you heard a bump downstairs that was definitely not the house settling.

* * *

The lock on the back door was laughable. It had taken him less than a minute to get in. When he was in with the door propped shut, he took his ski mask off. He didn’t want to be seen but he didn’t want to have his visibility impaired, either.

He intended to enjoy this with all of his senses.

He had thought about this so many times. You were all his possessions to enjoy. Before the Jew came along, of course, he intended to make you his girlfriend. Now he would just use you for the whore you were and then rid the world of all of your miserable lives.

And if he timed it just right, he’d be able to make the Jew watch it happen. Hopefully while his lungs filled with blood and he slowly suffocated.

The kid and the mongrel he would make quick, but you…oh, how you would suffer. Just thinking about it put a smile on his face and his cock started to get hard. 

He was going to have so much fun.

* * *

You slid to the edge of the bed and grabbed your phone and Ryan’s, dialing 911 on yours and Officer Handleman on his. You whispered to both of them that you heard someone in the house. The 911 operator told you to stay on the line and Officer Handleman said he would be over. You woke Ryan with a hand over his mouth, but he was so dopey he could barely keep his eyes open. The combined effects of the pain medicine, not sleeping in the hospital and his over-exertion today had caught up with him. You put a finger to your lips and led him to the closet, gave him his phone and closed the door, locking it from the outside. Then you tiptoed to the bed to make a pillow Ryan.

You avoided the squeaky spots in the floor learned through years of sneaking around Granny and Grandpa when you were younger. You kept a baseball bat behind your door and you went over and picked it up, placing your ear against the door. You laid your phone down on your dresser and put a light scarf over it so the operator could hear.

You wanted to get to Steve’s room to wake him but were afraid you couldn’t get down the hall without alerting Mike, because who else would it be?

You picked up the phone to ask what you should do when you heard a stair creak. You quickly put the phone back down and covered it,

Pressing your back to the wall behind the door, you raised the bat and waited, scared to death.

You heard footsteps pause outside your door. You held your breath, terrified that he would hear your heart pounding through the wood. A bead of sweat rolled between your shoulder blades as you waited.

The doorknob began to turn slowly, and your heart raced even faster. You didn’t know the human heart could withstand such a pace. The door opened a crack and you smelled the acrid scent of old cigarettes and sweat.

You were terrified, but you tried to keep your wits about you. Should you swing high or low? Was he armed? What if he had a gun and it went off when you hit him? What if you didn’t do enough damage and you only pissed him off more?

When the door started to open more, you held your breath and waited, staying as still as possible. You saw his foot enter the room. Knowing that the moment was upon you, you tightened your grip on the bat.

You saw his hand emerge with a big-ass knife, and as soon as his head followed, you swing for the fences. You smashed him right across the face, blood from his nose and mouth splattering. The sound of aluminum meeting face was a combination ringing, crunching yet wet sound. “Motherfucker! You fucking bitch. I’m gonna fuck your ass with that bat!”

Then, before he finished his threat, you swung down at the knife, knocking it from his hand. Next, you pushed your full body weight against the door, catching his arm in it and hearing a satisfying crunch. You bounced on it a few more times until he was able to pull it out, shoving the door open, and you a few steps away with the force of the push.

Mike screamed and ducked as you swung again, aiming for his face. He got his hand on it, but the blood on the bat and on his hand where he had instinctively reached to feel his wound made the bat slip from his fingers. You fought like a demon, not even realizing when Steve and Ringo had joined in and tackled him from behind and Steve pulled you off of him.

He was unconscious and Ryan was pounding on the closet door and the police were running up the steps and you were shaking and sobbing hysterically in the aftermath of the violence. You stumbled over to the closet door and let Ryan out and threw yourself into his arms, forgetting about his injuries and he didn’t remind you.

Police made it into the room and asked what happened. Mike was beaten unconscious and Ryan looked like he had been on the other end of a beating himself. You were barely dressed and what little you were wearing was splattered with blood.

Then Officer Handleman arrived and explained that the invader was suspected of stalking,  trespassing, menacing, assault and probably a few other things, all of which should get him a visit back to his old buddies in the state pen.

You and Ryan had a little talk about you locking his ass in the closet while you were in the bathroom, washing the blood from your face and getting dressed.

Now that you had calmed down a bit, Ryan felt comfortable enough to lose his shit. “How could you do that, Y/N? When I figured out what was going on I was terrified,” he said angrily.

You looked at him in and responded in a much cooler fashion than he had addressed you. “The fact that you had to figure out what was going on is how I could do it. You were doped up and could have gotten both of us hurt. Your male pride is less important to me than your safety.” Then you left the bathroom and headed downstairs.

Ryan took a deep breath and winced as his cracked ribs protested. “You’re right. I’m in no shape to take care of you. I feel like a failure.”

You paused in walking to the steps. “Jumping Jesus on a pogo stick! You’re very hurt, lucky to be alive, even! How can you possibly be a failure when it was you who taught me to swing a bat and where to aim? Maybe you didn’t physically save me, but you taught me how to fight someone who came in.”

“Yeah. You did one helluva job on his face, too, darlin’,” he said as he pulled you into his arms again now that you were clothed. “Real proud of you. Kinda horny, too.” You looked up as he said that to see if anyone was around to have heard and he winked at you. He could see how upset you were and he was trying to distract you. Even when he was upset, he put you first.

“I love you, Ryan.”

“Love you, too, Y/N.”

You walked downstairs together to answer the police’s questions. Officer Handleman looked grim as he roped off certain areas, one of which included a large container of gasoline and several rags. Next to that was a bag with the contents laid out, including duct tape, several scalpels, small bottles, some pills, blindfolds, a riding crop, and a camera.

“Ms. Y/L/N, why don’t you go to the kitchen and we can talk there.”

“OK. Coffee?” you asked numbly.

“Yeah, thanks. Be in soon.”

You fussed around making coffee and setting out some cookies you had baked a couple days ago.

“Honey,” Ryan said quietly, “it’s not a tea party.”

Steve shushed him. “She’s dealing.”

Ryan was dealing, too, though. He got up from the table and hugged you from behind, gently rocking you from side to side. “We’re all fine. We’re here. We’re together, we’re safe.”

You turned in his arms and held him gently, recalling now that he was injured. You took a moment to enjoy being in his arms, marveling in how he always knew exactly what you needed. 

Then your mind drifted to what Mike had brought with him. “Did you see the things he had in that bag?” you whispered.

He pulled you even closer, accepting the physical pain in exchange for the comfort of being close to you. “Yeah. And so do the police. He didn’t get to use any of it because you are a strong, fierce woman. You make me so proud to be with you and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

* * *

The police asked a million questions of all three of you. Luckily, Officer Handleman had been with you since the first call and advocated for you. He had believed you from the beginning and even if he hadn’t, the evidence spoke for itself.

They finally left just before the sun came up. You had sent Steve to bed after the police took his statement.

You and Ryan collapsed on the sofa together, happy to hold on to each other and just be happy to…be. To be alive, together, in love, a family.

“It’s not over,” he began, “but I think we can breathe.”

“I don’t even know how to feel right now. Happy? Terrified that if you hadn’t snorted at that precise moment, I might not have heard the floor squeak and we could have all died in our beds?”

“Wait, I snorted and that woke you up?” he asked nonsensically.

“Yes, baby. But it was a very sexy snort,” you answered sarcastically.

He laughed, and you felt a knot of anger and fear and stress loosen inside you. You nodded. “We could have died, but we didn’t. We have our family and we’re safe.”

“Yes!” Ryan agreed emphatically.

“So when are we getting married?” you asked, eager to begin your life together.

“I dunno, tomorrow?” he said.

“I think we have to get a license or something. You’ll probably need to order a birth certificate unless you’ve been carrying one around.”

Ryan leaned over and started nuzzling your neck. “Ordered it a couple months ago.”

“For me?”

“Yup,” he breathed against your neck.

“Really?”

“Told ya this was forever for me,” he said.

“When did you know?”

“Hmmm, I think that first bite of pecan pie.”

“So you only love me for my pie?”

Ryan chuckled. “You trying to make me hard?” he asked as he continued to seduce your neck.

“Mmmm that feels good,” you whispered, “but I don’t think I have the energy to properly appreciate your magnificent body right now, love.”

“My magnificent body?” he said with a chuckle. “Thank you, sweetheart. I think yours is fabulous. Kinda wanna be inside it.”

“Lord, Ryan, you are such a horndog,” you giggled.

“I’m only sorta serious. It’s been one helluva few days. Maybe we should catch up on our sleep and then catch up on the lovemaking, huh?” he asked with the sweetest, most loving smile.

“Yeah. We have forever for that, don’t we?” you said as you gently caressed his beard, loving how he turned into your touch.

“Forever. And then some. I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, too, Ryan.”


End file.
